Wonderful Talkshow Returns
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: The return of Kirara's talk show, and our 4th season has arrived! Ask questions to role holders and Alice, give dares, or and anything else you have in mind. Torture allowed, to hosts too. Side stories in between "episodes" involving events before and after the talk show.
1. Episode 1:Returning to Hell

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:If you missed us, then you're crazy, but anyways, here's our host, Kirara Sakino.**

Me:D'awww, miss us guys? Sorry, I deleted my talk shows cause, well...

Skye:She's too lazy to update, and she's making me do all this work.

Me:You make it sound like a bad thing.

Alice:That's great Kira-chan.

Black:NO IT'S NOT! THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERY FUCKING SINGLE PIECE OF SHIT SHE MAKES US DO AGAIN!

White:Indeed that isn't pleasant...

Pierce:I don't mind doing this chu! At least everyone protects me from the scary cat!

Boris:*sharpening knife*

Skye:... So, this is season 4, huh?

Me:Yep! Season 4 already! How fun! The best part is, Sarah and Ethan are in high school!

Skye:So are you.

Me:Yeah, which means we'll be busier than ever, and I'll make you type all of this and come up with everything!

Skye:And if I don't?

Me:Hehe, you'll get punishment. *cracks whip*

Skye:B-but of course I will! As long as it won't interrupt my time with Mu-kun.

Me:don't worry, you can still talk to your little boyfriend.

Skye:... He's 16.

Me:Dayum girl... He's 3 years older than you.

Skye:*cough*Hoody*cough*

Me:T-that's different! He's 2 years older than me!

Skye:And what's the difference if you add another year apart?

Me:...

Dee/Dum:She got you there Kira-chan.

Ace:She got you good!

Me:Uresai...

Skye:... Anyways, review dares/questions/etc! Nobody cares for the rules these days! Rules are meant to be broken, such as the age policy our family has when dating! Hah! *peace sign*

Me:*chinky peace sign*

All:... Help us!

* * *

**Host: Kirara(Sharon) Sakino**

**Co-Host: Skye(Fumiku/Nyanko) Natsumi**

**Editor: Lexi Sakino**

**Planning: Skye Natsumi**

**© Characters belong to Quinrose, talk show belongs to Kirara Skaino and Skye Natsumi. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	2. Episode 2:Blood is Apparently Gay

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Welcome back to another episode of Wonderful Talk Show... We don't know why you came back, you must be insane.**

Me:Well that's nice.

Skye:Very...

Me:So, only one review eh?

Skye:Yep.

Me:Talk shows aren't very popular nowadays, huh?

Skye:Yep.

Me:Is that all you ever say?

Skye:Yep.

Me:Okay... Nightmare, the review please.

Nightmare:Of course...** I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** reviewed.

* * *

_**Well this should be good.**_

_**I dare the lot of yous to watch zombieland, and yes Alice, that means watching people die brutally.**_

_**Black has to start a curse jar for everytime he swears. Sky and Kirara decide what he's to pay up in it.**_

_**and I dare Blood to run about singing how gay he is. (Sorry mate but I just hate you)**_

* * *

Me:Well that's a strange review... Not that I haven't had any ones that were more unusual before.

Skye:Uh-huh... So let's watch Zombieland. Alice, do we have to strap you down, or will you watch without trying to run away?

Alice:... I'd rather watch it than be forced to watch it... Which in my opinion makes no sense at all, but I'll watch it...

Me:Then let the movie begin!

**_[1-2 hours later..]_**

Alice:... *eye twitches*

Skye:Nyeh.. *shrugs*

Me:It was pretty good.. I've seen better though.

Boris:Dude! That was awesome!

Dee/Dum:And the parts with the weapons!

Vivaldi:Humph. Such idiots, making us watch such a movie.

Skye:Anyways, Black, if you swear, you'll have to pay us...

Me:100 dollars!

Skye:Kira onee-san, make a reasonable amount...

Me:Fine, you decide then...

Skye:How about... for every time you swear, you put a dollar in the swearing jar. Is that reasonable enough?

Black:Tch, whatever...

Skye:Good. That was easier than I thought.

Me:*poking Black to annoy him*

Black:DAMN IT YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT! STOP POKING ME!

Skye:Onee-san! Stop it! *prying Kirara off of Black*

Me:He swore!

Skye:No, it doesn't count... You were doing it on purpose...

Me:Dang it... Well, Blood has to run around naked singing about how gay he is.

Skye:No he doesn't... It just says to run around singi-

Me:*covers her mouth*Shhh! So, Blood, do it.

Blood:Pardon me, but I don't have to do this. We get 3 skips for each episode correct?

Skye:*nods and bites my hand*

Me:*lets go*Ow!

Blood:Then I choose to skip.

Me:Nope! According to the talk show rule book section A 47, paragraph 8, line 3 (yes this is all made up), if it involves singing, dancing, or any other athletic or energetic movement/action, then the person or people given the dare must do it, for health stuff.

Blood:... Who made that book?

Skye:Who else?

Me:MEMEMEMEME! *raises hand and jumps around*

Skye:... Please just do it, and I'll try to work something out with Kira-nee about that book.

Blood:*sighs*Very well. Elliot, hold my clothes.

Elliot:Wait wha-*gets hit in the face with Blood's clothes and cane*

Skye:O_O *closes eyes and covers mine*

Me:LOL WHUT?

All:*eye twitches*

Blood:*starts running around*I am gay~ Oh very, very gay~ I'm almost as gay as Ju~stin Beiber~ I am the definition of gay, if you look up gay in a dictionary, you'll see my picture and na~me~!

**Narrator:... Well that's all the time we have, goodbye everyone, see you in the next episode.**

* * *

**Host: Kirara(Sharon) Sakino**

**Co-Host: Skye(Fumiku/Nyanko) Natsumi**

**Editor: Lexi Sakino**

**Planning: Skye Natsumi**

**© Characters belong to Quinrose, talk show belongs to Kirara Skaino and Skye Natsumi. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	3. Side Episode 1:Love and Kisses!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Today's Side Show, is about sad stuff about Kirara.. LEAVE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

Me:*sighs*Skye, why can't we have boyfriends?

Skye:*filling out paperwork*I have one onee-san. *adjusts glasses*Don't bother me with this nonsense.

Me:*bigger sigh*I miss Hoody...

Skye:*puts pen down*Onee-san, it's been like, 3 or 4 months. He probably forgot about you and moved on. You should do the same.

Me:I just can't! He's always on my mind! I can't help but feel an empty spot in my heart... I know he's probably in love with someone else now, b-but...

Skye:I know, you want to be with him more than anything.

Me:Nee... I'm jealous of you Skye...

Skye:Huh? Why?

Me:Unlike me, you have a stable relationship.. I've already had 7 relationships, and none of them lasted longer than my time with Hoody..

Skye:C-come on nee-san, don't look at me like that...

Me:Why can't I be like you? ! I want to have a happy relationship, I want... I want Hoody back! *starts crying*

Skye:N-nee-san! Get a hold of yourself! *slaps*

Me:S... Skye?

Skye:You don't need him! He doesn't deserve someone as good as you! If he chooses to forget about you, then that's too bad for him! He's missing out on something great, no, something incredible. A pretty girl, an exciting love life, everything. That's what every guy looks for in a girl, but he's different. You don't want the ones that are like that. Remember? He had a girlfriend right when you two took a break from each other? See how unfaithful that is? You don't need him!

Me:S-Skye... *wipes tears*You're right... *hugs*

Skye:O-oi! What're ya doin'? !

Me:You really do care after all!

Skye:I really don't! I just wanted you to shut up!

Me:No, I know how you are. You act like you don't care and act mean towards me, but on the inside you actually care about me.

Skye:I REALLY DON'T!

Me:Arigatou. *kisses cheek*

Skye:AHHHHH! THE KISS! IT BUUUUURRRRNS!

Alice:Uhm... What's... Going on here?

Me:Sisterly love!

Skye:WE'RE NOT SISTERS!

**Note:This event happened before the next episode while setting up.**

* * *

**Host: Kirara(Sharon) Sakino**

**Co-Host: Skye(Fumiku/Nyanko) Natsumi**

**Editor: Lexi Sakino**

**Planning: Skye Natsumi**

**© Characters belong to Quinrose, talk show belongs to Kirara Skaino and Skye Natsumi. Thank you for your cooperation.**


	4. Episode 3:Knives and Books Go Flying

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:And here we are again with yet another episode... We REALLY don't know why you came back..**

Me: Hehe~! Anyways, guys... 2 reviews! WE'RE GETTING THERE!

Skye:Yeah... I have a new obsession~ KHR, AKA Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ I love Belphegor, Gokudera, Hibari, Dino, and Basil~!

Me:Hehe~ She acts so childish when it's about anime~

Skye:N-not true! Just get on with the show already!

Alice:... Sometimes I can't tell which one's the older one, and which one's the younger one...

All:Us too...

Me:Sore de wa, Gray, the reviews please!

Gray:Uh, sure... Today's first review.. Is from an anonymous guest.

* * *

_**Vivaldi and ailce have to govern Elliot and nightmare lap dances in bikinis while the two boys are restrained no skips pleeease it sounds funny ****_

* * *

Me: Well then...

Vivaldi:We accept, though what would you like us to do anyways?

Alice:Ummm... It says we have to govern? I don't really know...

Skye:Whatisthisidon'teven WTF? I don't even know what this means!

Elliot/Nightmare:NEITHER DO WE!

Skye:Shishishi~

Me:Really Skye, really?

Skye:Gomen` I couldn't help it. Well, I guess... We should go buy you guys some bikini-

Me:Don't worry! I already have some! *pulls 2 racks of bikinis out*Pick whichever you like!

Skye:O_O' Seriously? ! You brought your bikinis with you? !

Me:Yep! A host is always prepared!

Skye:... Yet when we were doing paperwork, you had no pen...

Elliot:=_= I'm not doing this!

Nightmare:Neither am I!

Skye:*sniffle*B-but... We just wanted to see how onii-chans looked... Yet... Yet...

Elliot:N-no! I'm sorry Skye! I'll... Do it...

Nightmare:M-me too!

Skye:*wipes fake tears*R-really?

Elliot:Yeah. *whispers*It's better than what boss did yesterday anyways.

Blood:*sneezes*Who's talking about me?

Elliot:Eek! *grabs a bikini and runs to the changing room*

Nightmare:As long as you don't cry. *sighs and does the same*

Skye:Heh.

Gray:Are you sure you guys aren't related?

Skye:YES. WE ARE RELATED, WE'RE JUST NOT SISTERS!

Gray:I see... I also heard too.. -_- I don't think I can hear anymore though...

Me:Hehe! You're really becoming like me Fumi-chan!

Skye:I told you... A million times... I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED BY MY REAL NAME!

Me:Oh, sorry... Fu~ mi~ ku-chan~

Skye:AHHH! *tackles*

All:O_o

Elliot:I-I'm done... *blushes*

Skye:O_o I... I can't see anymore... I'm... going to do more paperwork... *leaves*

Me:what's ironic, is that I get good grades, but don't choose to do work, and she has bad grades, but DOES do work.

Alice:hmm.. Very ironic indeed.

Nightmare:What's with your bikinis Kira-chan? the top is too big...

Me:Oh, here, use these. *tosses 2 melons to each of them*This should help!

Elliot:-_-l| Just... Let's just get this over with... *lap dances*

Nightmare:Yeah... *lap dances*

Me:Bahahahaha!

Skye:I-I think that's enough. Please stop so I can come out!

Elliot/Nightmare:YES! *stops and runs back to changing rooms*

Skye:*comes back out*

Black:I should've gone with you...

Skye:*sighs*Maybe you should... Have. Shishishishi~

Me:You're so cute Skye! *tackles*

Skye:GET OFF OF ME! I'll BITE YOU TO DE-

Me:Chuu~ *kisses cheek*

Skye:... *takes out a knife*Okay, we just got in a fight an hour ago. This time, I won't miss for shit! *throws a knife at me*

Me:Eeek! *hair gets cut off instead*M-my hair!

Skye:Heh. Close enough.

Me:S-Skye.. You meanie! *throws a book*

Skye:*steps to the side*Missed...

Peter:Ah, the next review is from **I am a stegosaurus asdf** movie.

* * *

_**Lmao, I didn't say Blood had to go naked, but yeah, it's good to torture him.**_

I only have questions this time.  
Did you all enjoy Zombieland? If so, what was the best bit?  
Peter, see when you're in your rabbit form and you're all high pitched, has anyone ever complained how annoying it is?

* * *

Me:I'm sure we all liked every part...

Skye:I liked the part where they're at the amusement park and they fight the zombies.

All:Yeah, us too.

Skye:Peter's voice is tooooooo adorable! *squeal* It makes it hard not to hug him! *hugs*

Peter:S-Skye! Let go! If you hold me any tighter, I'll- *turns into a bunny* Turn into a bunny...

Skye:ULTRA KAWAII!

All:No, it's common, and we've gotten used to it...

Me:*shrugs*It's... Meh...

**Narrator:Thus ending another episode, which is totally retarded... The end.**

* * *

**If you're wondering, we DO have our fights like that. She fights with anything sharp, despite having a phobia for that... And I fight with anything nearby...**


	5. Episode 4:Kirara's Mean

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Seriously, why do you guys keep coming back?**

Me:Oh shut it...

Skye:*currently fangirling*Belphegor~ Belphegor~

Me:YOU SHUT UP TOO DAMMIT. GO FANGIRL OVER AT YOUR OWN TALK SHOW AND LET BELPHEGOR RAPE YOU.

Skye:O_o... Someone's in a bad mood.

Me:*mutters*Stupid Kansai Accent..

Skye:Achoo! Ohoho, are we gonna have another fight?

Me:I didn't say anything.

Skye:*death glare*

Alice:*completely ignoring***BloodyTwinNeko** reviewed.

* * *

**_Rox:Nice to see that the talk show's back! Although...I don't have any questions or dares. ;w; _**  
**_Pepper/Madeline: *Sigh* You had so much time to think too..._**  
**_Rox:S-shut up._**

* * *

Skye:Now that I think about it...Rox never really has questions or dares... She usually just talks to you and gives very little dares/questions, sometimes she doesn't even talk much...

Me:GO. TO. YOUR. FUCKING. FANDOM.

Skye:*sniffle*O-onii-san... K-Kira-nee's so mean.. I-I just wanted... *sobs*to play with her!

Ryo:Geez Kirara, what's wrong with you? Making your own little cousin cry... Let's go Fumiku-chan, we can go buy a bunch of sweets. I'll help you unpack your Katekyo Hitman stuff and put them in your room afterwards. *picks her up and walks away*

Me:THE HELL? ! HE NEVER DID THAT TO ME!

Vivaldi:Kirara... You're so mean... *wipes tears*Treating poor Skye-chan like that...

All:Shame... *shakes heads in disappointment*

Me:THE HELL? !

**Narrator:And that's what happens when Kirara doesn't get any sleep for 4 days straight. Surprisingly, she's not dead.**


	6. Episode 5:Belphegor is the new Host

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:GUYS! I REALLY DON'T GET WHY YOU KEEP COMING BACK! I SWEAR, THIS TALK SHOW IS LIKE HELL. GET OUT NOW WHILE YOU CAN!**

Skye:Oh shut it you... Kira-nee's actually in a good mood today..

Me:Heh~ And you know why..

Skye:If any of you have any questions as to why I'm wearing a bunny suit, ask Kirara over there...

Me:Ha! That's why you should lock the doors while you sleep!

Skye:I did... And I felt you taking off my clo-

Gray:*completely ignoring*Today's review is from** I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**. We all knew it was her. Who else would it be?

* * *

**_I'm back from hell (Hospital)_**

**_Questions and scoldings:_**

**_So, Black, how's the curse jar coming on?_**

**_Alice, can stalker rabbit die? I have a really bad grudge against bunnies. Blood and Bloody twins, stop treating Elliot like crap and saying he eats carrots and that he's a rabbit._**

**_Dares: Ace, if Alice says yes, kill Peter for me please._**

**_Peter, if Alice says no, I dare you to sing a Justin gayber song, if she says yes, let Ace slaughter you._**

**_That's me done with torturing you now *Grins*_**

* * *

Skye:Oh no! What happened to you? Did you get hurt? Are you dying?

Me:I don't think she's dying.. Listen, you're making way too much of a big deal about this...

Skye:But it'sour duty as the hosts of this show to be aware of our reviewers' well being! If we don't, we'd be horrible hosts!

Me:And this is why you're a goody-two-shoes.

Skye:*in an emo corner cutting herself*I'm not a goody-two-shoes...

Me:Ha, being emo again? Well, it does fit your character...

Skye:IT DOES NO- Oh, Black, how's your curse jar coming along?

Black:Does it look like I cursed any time? *holds up jar*No? THEN IT'S GOING FINE!

Skye:O_o Do you guys all hate me or something? Cause if you do, I can just leave. I have my own talk show for KHR, and I don't need you guys. So, bye. *leaves*

Alice:Black, Kirara, that was mean...

All:You guys should be ashamed... Hurting a cute girl's feelings like that.

Me:B-but I- I... AGH! sajgdkjejfbkrenfgrhf

Alice:Er... I don't know... I guess?

Ace:Okay! Here we go! *holds sword up*

Peter:But Alice, I-

Ace:*strikes sword down*Haha! Blood is so pretty!

All:O.o Alice...

Blood:*looks away as if you said nothing*

Dee/Dum:No deal! Not unless we're getting paid!

Belphegor:Oi! You lost something! *tosses Skye on the floor*She keeps clinging to me and saying you all suck. Bring her back when she's emo. *leaves*

Skye: ._. B-Belphegor-sama? *in an emo corner*The next review is from **aaliyah**

* * *

**_okay i got a list 1 black has to give white a lap dance then make out then alice and queen v have to be stripers for all the guys 3 nightmare has to work and go to doctor and before he has to take medicine ace gives a lap dance to gary ace cant drink for a month julius got to go on a roller coaster for a whole day boris has to hug blood , twins have to hug elliot ,ellipt cant eat carrot dishes for a day peter gets shit beaten out of him bye all guys peirce cant eat chesse for a day or drink coffe and boris isnt alowed to chase him andthe king and queen date gowland has to hug blood blood has to say i love u mary andgive gowland a lap dance_**

* * *

Skye:... These kind of reviewes make it hard to tell if the reviewer is a guy or girl...

Me:Doesn't matter, what matters is the review.

Skye:Very well, Black, lap dance please.

Black:WHAT? !

White:*sighs*

Skye:Pretty please~? With a cherry on top? With sprinkles and love? For meeeee~?

Black:Whatever...

**[CENSORED FOR THE EYES OF THE INNOCENT]**

Me:...

Skye:*eye twitches*I'm scared... Anyways, Alice, V-Vivaldi? ! This isn't going to turn out welll...

Vivaldi:How dare you tell us to be strippers? ! This is completely out of the question! Skye, OFF WITH HIS/HER HEAD!

Skye:V-Vivaldi, I-I can't do that! I love the reviewers, and I could never hurt therm!

Vivaldi:Tch... Then... Slap them.

Skye:I can't even do that! You all know the only people I ever hurt are Kira-nee and Jun!

Jun:It's true... *takes a knife out of arm*Here's your knife... *leaves*

Skye:At least polish it next time before you give it back!

Me:Oh yeah.. *dumps a bunch of knives on the floor*I believe those belong to you...

Skye:Ehehe~ So... First, Ace give Gary... Gary? Gray? Yeah, Gray... A lap dance,then Nightmare, go to the hospital and when you come back, you have to make up all the work you missed. *puts 5 tall stacks of paperwork on her desk*You can use my desk for the time being... I have some paperwork to do after the show, so please hurry up...

Nightmare:WHAT? !

Ace:Okay!

**[CENSORED FOR THE EYES OF THE INNOCENT]**

Gray:*passed out*

Nightmare:*sighs and goes to hospital, accompanied by Kirara*

Ace:Awww... I can't drink... How unreasonable... Wait... Drink what?

Skye:*sweat drop*I don't know... Umm, Julius, I purchased an Amusement Park ticket for you. Enjoy yourself! Please don't hate me for this...

Julius:I hate you all... *grabs ticket and leaves*

Skye: ;_; I knew it! You all hate me! *back in the emo corner*

Belphegor:I don't belong here, but I'll stay anyways. Shishishishi~ To help out the little princess over there.

Skye:*nosebleed*

Alice:O_O Skye!

Skye:Don't worry, it happens.. Just like Kira-nee cough up blood every now and then... A-anyways, it's an honor to work with you Belphegor-sama! *hugs*

Belphegor:... -_-

Skye:Boris! Go hug Blood!

Blood:Wait wha-

Boris:*hugs Blood*Haha! You're soft nya!

Dee/Dum:Ugh! No! We won't do that! Skip!

Skye:B-but-

Belphegor:*lifts chin up*

Skye:H-hau~ O/O W-what is it?

Belphegor:Let me run this show for now~

Skye:O-okay!

Belphegor:Shishishi~ Oi! You stupid twins, do the dare or else.

Dee/Dum:Or else what?

Belphegor:You don't wanna know. Let's just say, it involves bondage, and your cute little host here.

Skye:H-h-hau~! *dies with nosebleed*

Dee/Dum:Okay! Okay! Just leave Skye-chan alone! *hugs Elliot*

Elliot:Ain' the highlight of my day either...

Belphegor:*poking Skye*Oi... Get up...

Skye:U-uhm... Peter, you're getting beat up... I'm sorry...

Peter:...

Guys:*beating the crap out of Peter*

Skye:I still wonder-

Belphegor:If the reviewer is a guy... Anyways, stupid mouse, no cheese or coffee. FOR THE WHOLE DAY. Shishishishi~

Skye:Hau~ That laugh~ I'm going to melt~ B-Boris, no chasing Pierce, okay?

Boris:*still hugging Blood*I've kinda got my hands full here, so I don't know how I'd chase him anyways..

Skye:Vivaldi-sama, could you please go on a date with the King?

Vivaldi:Very well, since it's for you Skye-chan. *leaves*

Skye:Wow... Since it's for me? I wonder... Belphegor-sama~ Can you hug me? Since it's for me~?

Belphegor:No, it doesn't work on me... But I'll stab you Shishishi~

Skye: TT~TT All but Bel-sama...

Gowland:*hugs Blood*HEHEHEHE~

Blood:Oh, I love you Mary...

**[AGAIN, CENSORED FOR THE EYES OF THE INNOCENT]**

Gowland:*eye twitches*

Skye/Belphegor:Seriously... This is a girl, isn't it?

**Narrator:Ugh... I got a headache... See you, again...**


	7. Episode 6:Skye is Scary

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:You came back again? I guess it can't be helped.. But you all need therapy. SERIOUSLY.**

Me:Oh hai! It's just me today. Skye and her friend who lives with us are babysitting some kids.

Black:Good, that bitch is gone.

Me:-_-

Black:Oh yeah. *puts a dollar in the jar*

Me:Otaii. Since she's not here I'm in a good mood. I am a stegosaurus asdf movie reviewed.

* * *

_Awwww, poor Skye. I'm fine-ish. ummmmmm, what torture do I have on my mind for you guys today then...Well:_

_Questions:_  
_White, is a Jester basically an upper class clown?_  
_Thanks for killing Peter Ace (I was in a sadistic mood)_  
_Blood, be honest, are you gay? I honestly don't know any straight people who wear the kind of suits you do._  
_Pierce :D *Holds cheese out for him*_  
_Everyone, do I annoy any of you? I'll leave if I do, maybe_

_Dares:_  
_Black and Kirara, you guys need to be nice to Skye for a day._  
_Alice, do us a favor and kick White for owning a circus and Blood for being an a**_  
_Blood, eat as many carrot dishes as Elliot tells you to._

_That's me done now_

* * *

Me:Poor Skye? Pssh, who cares about her?

Black:Not me.

Alice:You guys are mean...

White:Well, jesters are kinda like upper class clowns, because jesters were used for the entertainment of the royal high-

Me:White, stop boring everyone with your stupid explanations.

White:-_-

Ace:You're welcome!

Blood:Fine, I'm gay.. NOT. This happens to be the suit passed down from my ancestors to me. If you have a problem with it, then leave.

Pierce:NO! Don't say that boss! I love her! CHEESE! *glomps you*

Skye:I don't hate her! I LOVE YOU! (the first part was written while I was gone, but I've returned)

All:*shrugs*Doesn't really matter to u-

Skye:*glare*

All:WE LOVE YOU!

Me:eh, could care less.

Skye:The upper half was written 4 days ago,and Kirara's bein' a lazy dumbass.

Me:Aww, come on, you're happy cause you got your character cds!

Skye:*blushes*W-who'd want such childish things? !

Me:Aww~ Tsundere mode!

Alice:-_-' Kirara! Black! Be nice to Skye!

Skye:Yeah!

Me:... Nah.

Black:Yeah, no.

Skye:*takes out knives*You wanna die?

Alice:O_o No more KHR for you...

Skye:B-but... Belphegor! He's my husband!

Alice:-_- That's what you said about the other characters...

Skye:B-but... That's... I love them all! Chuuuuu~

Me:*punches her head*Put a sock in it you dumbass!

Skye:Nani? ! I'm not a dumbass! Whore!

Me:*eye twitches*Okay, that's it. *tackles her*

Alice:=_=... I'm not kicking White. There's absolutely no reason to do that just because he owns a circus!

White:Yeah! That's rude!

Alice:But I WILL kick Blood. *kicks him to Mars*

Blood:Bleh...

Alice:And take these with you! *kicks carrots to Mars along with Elliot*

Blood:AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me:*got tied to a chair*Okay! Okay!

Skye:Shall I punish YOU for today? Just like you've punished me since the day I turned 5? Heh. *smirks*

Me:S-scary... She's scarier than Lexi...

**[Seoul, Korea]**

Lexi:Achoo!... I wonder who's talking about me... *heart eyes*I hope it's Skye-nee~! I can't wait to get back home so I can continue doing naughty stuff to her~

**[Back Home]**

Skye:*shivers*Why do I have a bad feeling?

Me:It was probably Lexi thinking something perverted again... About you..

Skye:Nyeh... Anyways, due to failure of avoiding work, we'll have to cut the talk show off for now. See you, again! We'll do the other reviews in the next show, I promise! You can always trust me~

Me:LIAR! =A=


	8. Episode 7:Doki Doki Extra Long!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:And... We're back from a break. Meaning a summer trip to a beach house.**

Me:Oi! Where's Skye? We have an extra long doki doki talk show today!

Skye:DAMMIT I'M RIGHT HERE WOMAN! NOW CAN I FUCKING TAKE OFF THIS FUCKING OUTFIT? ! I LOOK LIKE YOU!

Me:Awww~ But it's so cute Fu-chan!

Skye:DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me:Then Kansai Accent?

Skye:*eye twitches*NO!

Me:*pouts*You're no fun...

Skye:Damn immature brat..

Alice:Seriously, who' older and who's younger? O_o...

Skye:I'm the younger one, she's the older one... But not mentally...

Me:You're jelly bro, cause I got big boo-

Skye:You say it and you die.

Me:Flat chest! Pettanko!

Skye:U-uresaii!

Me:I bet even your dear Mu-kun likes mine!

Skye:Oi... I don't care if you talk about my flat chest, but when you bring Mu-kun into this...

Sarah:Oh hey guise! Long time no see! I'm just here to calm Skye down! *puts a bucket over Skye's head*Bye bye!

Me:Nihi~ Anyways, if she has another outburst, I'll have to bring in someone all he way from Seoul, Korea... Which honestly isn't a good thing.

Gray:This review is from **aaliyah**... times 3.

* * *

_**im a girl but i hung out with guys and i pick up bad traits i thought cause i was being mean id give them an award sorry at least i wasn't being a bitch then its hell oh and thanks for beating the shit out of**_  
_**peter**_

_**you cant drink alcoholic drinks ace**_

_**queen v i didnt tell ya to be a stripper i dared ya i got dares elliot give blood a lap dance and blood admit ure feelings for elliot and cheat on him with mary and tell them u love them both so much u can't choose, dum dee admit elliots a damn sexy dog ace no damn alcoholic drinks for a month julius no work for a week and u spend that week on a roller coaster guys beat shit out of peter again nightmare take medcine and work and grow a penius mary go a date with queen v boris kiss ace w tongue gray give ace black white lapdances peirce no chesse month and white have blacks kids oh and give queen v and alice a lap dance in a skin tight spedo oh and gray do urs nude**_

* * *

Me:*sweat drop*This is...

Skye:A little too..

Me/Skye:Much... *sits in an emo corner*

Me:I'm actually scared... Well, Lexi and Skye scare me, but... This is somehow different..

Skye:So far, this is the only person who has ever managed to creep me out more than anything... Well, besides Ethan. *shivers*Oh, and that 13 year old I have o babysit.

Me:Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you have to go babysit him again tomorrow. Haha!

Skye:NO! I'LL GET RAPED AGAIN!

Me:Wait, he actually raped you?

Skye:No... Not yet... I hope he doesn't, I dislike any sexual interaction.

Me:Aw come on, you know you love it. Like when-

Skye:Well Ace, no alcohol, okay?

Ace:Okay Nya-chan!

Skye:Unyaa! Someone's finally calling me by the name that I want!

Alice:You want us to call you Nyanko?

Skye:Well duh. Read the name. Kirara and NYANKO. Otherwise I would've put Fumiku or Skye. Anyways, Vivaldi-sama?

Vivaldi:First of all, if you call us Queen V ever again, we will behead you. Second, we do not follow orders from low peasants such as you! NOW OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Skye:N-now, now, please calm down Vivaldi-sama. As you know, it's against the policy to hurt our reviewers.. Heh. That is, unless it's necessary.

Elliot:NO! I REJECT ALL DARES/QUESTIONS GIVEN FROM YOU!

Skye:*Sweat drops*E-Elliot... Calm down...

Elliot:NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

Skye:I'll buy you carrot cake!

Elliot:Okay!

Blood:I also reject all dares/questions from this person. They irritate me.

Me:As much as you all irritate me, I'm still here, aren't I?

Skye:... You're only here because you have free time. Aside from 1080p dance, ASB meetings, Keyclub meetings, etc. I'm still proud of you thought nee-san...

Me:D'aaaaaaawwww! You're so cute Fu-chan! Lemme hug you! *hugs to death*

Skye:N-nee-san! I-I can't... B-brea.. the... *passes out*

Me:O_O Whoopsies...

Dee/Dum:ONEE-SAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON? ! THEY'RE FREAKIN' CREEPY!

Me:I know right?.. God.. Well uh, just admit it so we can continue... Pleeeaaaasssseee~?

Dee/Dum: -_- Elliot... is a sexy dog...

Me:So, Julius, no work for a week. How do you feel?

Julius:*sleeping*

Me:O_o' Let's just leave him. Well, beating the shit out of Peter is fine.. COMMENCE ATTACK!

Peter:*is currently being buried*

Me:O_O THAT FAST? !

All:Well yeah...

Me:Okay, I'm sorry, but because I can, I won't make Nightmare do the next one.

Nightmare:Really? ! Thank you Kira-chan!

Me:No problem. *turns pale*If I saw medicine I'd probably freak out...

Vivaldi:SHE DID IT AGAIN! THAT'S IT! WE'RE SORRY NYA-CHAN, BUT WE CANNOT HID OUR RAGE!

Skye:*gains consciousness*Oh fuck... Shit just got real...

Me:... Okay everybody! How about a game of RUN BEFORE VIVALDI EXPLODES!

**[About an Hour Later]**

Skye:And so... Why are we in MY room?

Me:Cause... Damn, now that I think about it, this place is fucking small..

Skye:Well, probably because... IT WAS SPECIFICALLY FIT FOR ONE PERSON!

Me:Calm down, geez... And again, because I can (and because, no offense, your reviews disturb me) we will be skipping the next dares. Mostly because Fu-chan is too cute and innocent to face these kinds of things.

Skye:Huh? Erg.. Whatever.** I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** reviewed! Welcome back nee-san!

* * *

_**Jenni: Hi, my friend Lauren's here. **_  
_**Lauren: *Glares at her coldly***_  
_**Jenni: What? **_  
_**Lauren: *Starts hitting jenni***_  
_**Jenni: Ahh, alright alright. Jeez. Sorry about what I said last time White. **_  
_**Lauren: you should be. Anyway, Julius, I dare you to do highland dancing. **_  
_**Jenni: Aww, why are you mean to Julius but not Blood? **_  
_**Lauren: Because you need to stop targeting the same people *Hits Jenni***_  
_**Jenni: Oi, gawn'tae quit that? Anyway, Any of you watched the silent hill movie before? If not, watch it, except Alice and Vivaldi. **_  
_**Lauren: I know why Alice shouldn't by why not Vivaldi? **_  
_**Jenni: I'd like to keep my head thanks. **_  
_**Lauren: *shrugs* Nightmare, Why are you scared of hospitals so much?**_  
_**Jenni: You could've asked me that. **_  
_**Lauren: Aye, 'cause you agree with Nightmare on hospitals and Elliot not being a rabbit. **_  
_**Jenni: he's an effing dog! **_  
_**Lauren: *Sighs* We better go before we miss TW's concert. *Walks out***_  
_**Jenni: *Sees Black cussing* Haha Black **_  
_**Lauren: JENNI!**_  
_**Jenni: ok bye.**_

_**(Sorry it's long)**_

* * *

Me:Ah, I see... Well we can't fo that because Julius is sleeping, and he deserves some rest. But we will make him do it later, I swear on my life.

Skye:I've watched it. We've all watched it. In fact, we were all there when it came out, watching it in horror.

Me:So cute! Fu-chan was about 6 or 7 at that time.

Skye:... Nightmare?

Nightmare:Why WOULDN'T I be scared of hospitals? Needles, injections, blood, everything in there scares me!

Skye:So.. Anonymous reviewer, **Fox**!

* * *

_**alice you have to be married to peter for 3 weeks or hand cuffed to black for 3 months boris i dares you to listen to gowlands *musical talent* for two days straight. peirce is not allowed to run away from boris no matter what for the day while singing i want candy. ace must pretend to gallop around on a horse making hoof noices with coconuts asking random strangers to join him at the round table. blood cant have tea for a week and must ride the mary go round with gowland 15 times. julius must sing Poker face by lady gaga while making weird faces. twins caramelldanseh to Gowlands *musical talent* for the two day time period that boris has to listen too. nightmare for the next two episodes you have to talk like a pirate and get stabbed by 100 needles. and gray please double nightmares workload(i dont like him.) thats all for now.**_

* * *

Me:Sorry. Peter's unavailable due to... Some certain circumstances. So, we'll go with the handcuff thing.

Alice:WHAT? !

Black:WHAT THE HELL? ! *is handcuffed to Alice*

Boris:Uhm. NO. GOD NO.

Gowland:*starts playing violin*Lalalalala~

Skye:*totally immune to it*Oji-san, that sounds great! A little louder please!

All:AHHHHHH! *covers ears*WHY? !

Skye:Because I felt like it... Okay Oji-san, lower it please.

All:-_- WHY NYA-CHAN? WHY?

Skye:*girly voice*Gomen ne~ Nihihi~

Me:Oh so kawaii~ Can I hug you again?

Skye:Iya! Onee-san will hurt Nya-chan!

Me:*dies*M-moe...

Skye:And now that THAT'S over with... Pierce-kun, your dare?

Pierce:C-chuuu! I'm scared!

Skye:Now, now, there's nothing to be afraid of, Boris' ears are practically ringing from Gowland oji-san's music!

Pierce:Ah! You're right!

Skye:As for your singing part...

Pierce:._. NO CHU! *Runs away*

Skye:*shrugs*Ya said he couldn't run away from Boris, not you. Ace-nii!

Ace:I'm on it Nya-chan! *gallops and makes horse sounds*Come knights! Join me at the round table! *goes all the way to the shopping district.

Blood:What? I can't hear you! *his ears are practically dead*

Skye:*sweat drop*Think before acting... And like we've stated twice Julius is currently napping. Leave him alone guys!

Dee/Dum:Alright! *Caramelldansen*

Skye:*sweat drop*well that was easy... Now...

Nightmare:*in an emo corner*Why does everyone hate me?

Skye:d-don't feel bad! You're starting to make ME feel bad...

Gray:And even if I add to his work stack, he won't do it anyways...

Nightmare:And I am NOT getting stabbed by needles! SCREW YOU!

Skye:O_O He finally snapped... U-uhm, I... Ummm..** H-Hoody**... Reviewed..

* * *

**_nee kira-san, i have not forgotten about you or will ever for that matter. i've been busy practicing how to speak more... how to say, normal... the way i speak makes me feel... quite... a homo sexual psychopathic asshole... no offense Blood... and as you see i still yet to succeed such goal..._**

**_Leo: why not just stay the way you are, boss?_**

**_Lia: -nods- yeah boss!_**

**_Hoody: -sighs- have i not made myself clear that you are to address me as Seth? -frowns- _**

**_Leo: well i..._**

**_Lia: but you're our boss!_**

**_Leo: -nods- we've been calling you that since childhood... can't expect us to stop all of a sudden._**

**_Hoody: tch... fine, i quit... i'll just stay like this... if it is quite alright with you my bride..._**  
**_-taking hands between my chest-_**

**_and that means i will also still have my psychopathic side on me whenever you are with another._**

**_do you not remember what i told a long time ago?_**  
**_'do you know what i will do if i see you with another?'_**  
**_'you're mine my bride... no one else...'_**

**_-eyes turns dark- and if you fuckin' lay a hand on what is mine... -wearing hockey mask, both hand holding a chainsaw- you all know what i will do -smirks-_**  
**_and if you will kindly stop judging me -looks at skye- nee? i will never forget my bride... -glares-_**

**_leo/lia: yeah! -on both the bosses side holding their weapon-_**

**_..._**

**_The Skye girl... you and i have one thing in common._**  
**_i also admire katekyo hitman reborn..._**  
**_of course some of your favorite characters are some my favorite..._**  
**_though i like Xanxus, though i just found out that his name spells 'anus' if you take out the X's, the other one is the sadistic Reborn, and Belphagor, his laugh is contagious, then there's Mukuro with the kufufu's and let's not forget Hibari, with all biting of his._**

**_Leo: my favorite is Dino! he's sexy._**

**_Hoody: and you wonder why people calls you gay._**

**_Leo: s-shut up! _**

**_Hoody: what was that... ? -glares-_**

**_Leo: n-nothing boss..._**

**_Lia: my fave is Lambo! and Ryohei sasagawa! no one loves them_**  
**_-whines-_**  
**_hoody: hmm...YOU would like the idiots..._**

* * *

Skye:*kicks Kirara softly*N-nee-san.. Wake up..

Kira:Nuuuu~ My waffles are home!

Skye:O_O W-what? T-that doesn't even... I know... ONEE-SAN! YOUR H-GAMES CAME IN TODAY!

Me:NANI? ! *wakes up*Aw... Fu-chan you liar-...

Skye:*smiles*

Me:*turns bright red*W-w-w-what? ! O-out of nowhere! I-in the middle of... H-h-h... Skye, permission to use catchphrase?

Skye:Permission granted.

Me:H-hau! *nosebleed* I-it's fine.. B-by me...

Skye:Psssh, you really think I'm afraid of you? I may be related to this idiot, but we're different. I don't fall for guys just out of nowhere, and they don't weaken me. I'm not afraid of you. So come at me bro.

Me:F-Fu-chan.. You'd.. Fight for me? Really? YAY! *glomps*

Skye:WHAT? ! OH GOD NO! I WAS NOT FIGHTING FOR YOU! I'D NEVER DO THAT! OH GOD... *locks self in closet*As for the last part, I suppose we DO have one thing in common.

Me:Fuuuuu-chaaaan! No fair! Open up! I wanna dress you up!

Skye:LIKE HELL!

Me:Then I'll have to do it the hard way... Bel dakimura will disappear within 5 seconds if you don't-

Skye:*slams door open*Yes onee-san? You want to play dress up with Fu-chan? *smile twitches*

Me:I love doing that.

Alice:Evil...

All:Pure evil...

Skye:Uwaaa! Nee-san! We're running out of time! We have to get going or they'll leave us!

Me:Awww... I wanted to stay longer.

Skye:But o-onee... s-san.. *fake tears*

Me:Hau! Kawaii! Iku! *drags her out*

**Narrator:Thus ending our doki doki extra long segment... God I need an asprin.**

* * *

**Extra-**

**Skye:Wait, did that dude just refer to me as 'the Skye girl'? Gah... **

**Me:Don't worry! You'll soon start to warm up to your cousin-in-law!**

**Skye:GAH! NO WAY! Fine, then you start to warm up to YOUR cousin-in-law~**

**Me:*sweat drops*You know it's not for certain you'll meet...**

**Skye:Same for you.**

**Me/Skye:Sad lyfe.**

**Me:Oh! I could always introduce you to Anh's friend Taeyong!**

**Skye:I thought you and Anh broke up.**

**Me:Psssh. Yeah, but we're still friends.**

**Skye:*sweat drops*Well no thanks... I believe in Mu-kun...**


	9. Black's a Barbie Girl

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:I'm going to call a therapist for all of you right now. Seriously. I'm pretty sure you're all insane if you keep coming back... I don't even want to WORK here.**

Me:Aww~ Love you too Narrator-san!

Skye:Nihi~ Onee-san's weird.

Me:Haaa~ *hugs*My little sister is just too cute!

All:O_O Skye.. Are you okay?

Skye:Hold on everyone... Onee-san, can Fu-chan have sweets again? She wants lots and lots of sweets, like crepes, lollipops, parfaits, pocky, creme puffs, ice cram, sherbet, pancakes, cake, cupcakes, cookies, pudding, sundaes, cream taiyaki, custard, waffles, pie, and everything else!

Me:Yes! Yes! I will be right back! *runs off to the store*

Skye:Now... *clears throat*Onee-san and I made a deal... If I acted like a cute, innocent little sister character when she's around, she'll buy me all the sweets I want, AND she won't make me play H-games with her anymore.

All:And you said yes?

Skye:Does it seem like I said yes?

All:Yes...

Skye:Then yes. Anyways, anonymous reviewer **Alexis** reviewed.

* * *

_**how much money dose joker owe for curse jar and guys please continue to beat shit out of peter if not kill him**_

* * *

Skye:Well, he's been behaving like a good boy, and so far it's only a dollar.

Black:YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW THAT FUCKING JAR! I'LL SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, AND YOU ALL WON'T GIVE A SHIT!

Me:Black-kun... *emitting dark aura*How dare you swear in front of my cute little sister?

Skye:*smirks*Onee-san! Black-nii said bad words! *tilts head to the side*What do they mean?

Me:Hau! Can I just eat you? *hugs*

Skye:Hihi~ Onee-san is silly!

Black: =_= Get met the fuck outta here.

Me:*hits him with a paper fan*Hey!

Black:THE FUCK? !

Skye:Fu-chan too! *hits him with a frying pan*Hihihi~

Me:*in own little world*Fu-chan is soooo cute~ She's even picking up after me!

Alice:Peter's already dead, so..

Me:Oh! I almost forgot everyone, welcome back, all the way from Seoul, Korea, Lexi!

Skye:*pales*

Lexi:Oi! How many times have I told you I don't like this sho-... O-onee-sama! *clings to Skye*Oh how I've longed to touch this soft skin of yours! *gropes*And how I've longed to feel these again~

Skye:I-i-iyaaaa! Save me onee-san!

Me:Hey! Hands off! That's MY little sis!

Lexi:Ohoho~ You're wrong there Kirara, for she's MY onee-sama!

Me/Lexi:*Death glare*

Skye: ._.

All:Poor Skye... Stuck in between sexual harassment...

Gray:And now we're gonna ignore it. Anonymous reviewer **luna**.

* * *

_**whats the meanist/sadist dares u have ever gotten**_

* * *

Me:Eh? The meanest/sadistic dares we've gotten in?

Skye:Onee-san, we should give credit to aaliyah-san... Those dares were pretty... Strange... Ne~?

Me:*nosebleed*Y-yes! We'll go with that!

Alice:Huh? Where's Lexi?

Me:Oh, I don't know. She might be in a closet, tied up, maybe, maybe not.

Alice:O_o ...

Skye:Hihihi~** I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** onee-san reviewed!

* * *

**_Heh heh. Julius fell asleep instead of dancing, good on can skip Lauren's dare if wants. Anyway..._**  
**_Ace, how are you so scatter brained? Did you badly hit your head or something?_**  
**_Black & Blood, I dare you two, to sing the barbie song. Since yous scare me and will entertain me singing it (haha, Lauren, Blood's being tortured)_**

_**Well, see ya next time, can't miss wanted wednesdays on friday**_

* * *

Me:Julius is actually still asleep... Should we wake him up?

Skye:Fu-chan thinks he still needs to catch up on some sleep... 8 years of sleep...

Me:Yeah... o_o' He's been working non-stop.. And he drinks so much coffee.

Skye:8 years off from work!

Me:But who will fix the clocks and such?

Skye:Fu-chan will make Bel-sama do it!

Bel:Ushishishi~ I won't... Because I'm a prince.

Skye:And Fu-chan wants more ice cream, because she's Fu-chan! Hihi~

Me:AHHH! S-someone.. G-go get ice cream.. Before I pass out...

Alice:*Sweat drop*I'll go... *goes to kitchen*

Skye:Myu myu myu!

Me:K... k... kawaii.. Kyun~ *nosebleed*

Skye:Nee-san! Nee-san? She passed out... YES! I CAN TALK LIKE NORMAL! *rips dress off*I'm free! (of course I'm wearing clothes under, you pervs xD)

Alice:*sweat drop*Er.. Ace, your question..

Ace:Huh? I'm not scatter brained, silly silly girl! Haha!

Skye:... You know, in many ways... This guy reminds me of Yamamoto Takeshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Well, minus the perverted yandere part...

Ace:Huh? Who's a yandere?

Skye:Pssssh, don't act like you don't know.

Ace:*emitting evil aura*I TOLD YOU. I DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. YOU'RE. TALKING. ABOUT. *smile twitches*

Skye:And there ya have it, the yandere Ace... Although he turns yandere in such a strange situation... When there's nothin to be yandere about... Anyways, it's karaoke time! xD

Black:... Screw you...

Blood:... I'm a barbie girl~

Black:ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? !

Skye:*death glare*

Black:In a babie world~

Blood:Life in plastic~

Black:It's fantastic~

Blood:You can brush my hair~

Black:Undress me anywhere~

Blood:...

Skye:...

All:...

Black:W-what? ! YOU TOLD ME TO SING!

All:Pfft.. heh... HAHAHAHAHA!

Black:THAT ASSHOLE SANG IT TOO!

Blood:But I never would have sang that part...

Skye:*laughing*Y-yeah! Why do you think he sang first? Nyahahaha~

**Narrator:... I'm also calling therapists for these idiots too...**

* * *

**Extra-**

**Me:Nee, Fu-chan~**

**Skye:What...**

**Me:If you promise to act like a cute, innocent little sister, I won't make you play H-games.**

**Skye:Che.. As if! I'd die before-**

**Me:*smirks*AND, I'll buy you all the sweets you want.**

**Skye:*girly voice*Onee-sama is the best, as always! *huggle***

**Me:Ah~ I'm going to melt~**


	10. Episode 9:Moe Moe Kyun!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:*sighs*I'm too old for this..**

Skye:SHUT UP! YOU'RE ONLY LIKE, 23 FREAKING YEARS OLD!

Alice:*sweat drop*Who IS Narrator-san anyways?

Skye:O_o... Uh, well...

Me:Nobody...

Alice:Sounds suspicious...

Me:Let's just say it's someone we know.

Skye:Anyways, I'm free from being a stupid cute little sister character as of today!

Me:Hmph... Stupid Lexi... And her Black Magic.

Lexi:What did you say? I don't think I heard you.

Me:STUPID LEXI AND HER BLACK MAGI-

Lexi:*tackles*GO FUCK YOURSELF*

Me:BITCH PUH-LEASE!

Skye:.. *sighs*Couldn't Lexi have stayed in Korea until school started?

Gray:*sweat drops*Anyways..** I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** reviewed.

* * *

_**LMFAO! XD, Black, you do realise I love torturing you, right?**_  
_**I've been meaning to ask this for ages, Kirara, skye, do any of you have a DA? **_  
_**Vivaldi, I have some old plushies here if you want them, since I'm not giving them to my sister.**_  
_**Ace, if you're not scatter brained, then how do you always end up lost? Is it because you're an idiot? **_  
_**White, I double dare you to sing funhouse by p!nk, you can't skip this.**_

* * *

Black:SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH.

Skye:A deviantART? Yes. Kirara deleted hers, or is in the process of trying to-

Me:I'M TOO LAZY TO UPDATE OKAY? OKAY? WHAT?

Skye:*sweat drops*Onee-san.. Are you okay?

Me:Huh? Oh.. Sorry... PMS.

Skye:DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW! Ugh... So yes, yes I do.

Vivaldi:*blushes*W-who would want such things? ! W-we're not into such childish items!

Ace:I'm not scatter brained! I don't get lost, I go on adventures! Haha! Silly, silly girl!

White:... Skye, why does everyone enjoy torturing me?

Skye:Pffft, welcome to my world. Now, would you like to be S or M?

White:-_-

Skye:*shrugs*I'm S.

Me:I'm S! TOTAL S! NO WAIT.. I'm BOTH!

Skye:Figures... Sooo... Whiiiiiitttttteeee~

White:NO! I'd rather die!

Me:No! Skye! Use Moe Moe Kyun!

Skye:W-what? !

Me:DO IT!

Skye:F-fine... *blushes*M... moe.. Moe.. K-k.. Kyun~! *makes heart with hands*

White:... *nosebleed*

_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down, throw you out_  
_Screaming down the halls_  
_Spinning all around and now we fall_

Me:Moe Moe Kyun, super effective! xD

Skye:*blushing bright red*S-shut up! I-I didn't have a choice, okay!

Me:I have it on tape!

Skye:O-oneeeee-saaaaan! *starts fake crying*

Me:F-Fu-chaaan~ Onee-san is sorry~ She'll delete it! *deletes and hugs the life out of Fumiku*

Skye:O-onee... S-san... S-someone! H-help... me!

Gray:*pries me off*Next review is from **nichole**.

* * *

**_love ure show its not hell sorry sorry my the thing thats some how my sister[aaliyah] pissed u off i love this show please continue this show as long as u can ill try to make sure my sadist BITCH OF A SISTER will leave u alone though thanks for killing peter_**

* * *

Me:She didn't piss us off...

Skye:She just creeped us out. As for the sadist part, we're use to it... *glares daggers at me*

Me:Hehe~ You know you love being tied to your bed and struggling to get out~

Skye:HELL NO! I'D RATHER BE TIED UP BY A GUY THAN YOU!... Okay, once more... I'D RATHER BE TIED UP BY A GUY THAN YOU,. AND/OR LEXI!

Lexi:*sniffle*But I looooove you onee-sama! *tackles and buries head into nonexistent boobs*

Me:HEY! HANDS OFF! THIS BITCH IS MY CHILD! *fighting with Lexi*

Skye:*sulking*Non... existent... boobs?

Ace:Oh! There actually is a little bit here! *Gropes*

Skye:*kicks him into a closet*LIKE I'D WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU!

Alice:A-Ace! Don't touch her! T-that's...

Skye:LOLICON!

Black:Says the loli.

Skye:SHUT THE FORK UP BITCH. BEFORE I SHOVE MY FREAKING LOLI FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT.

Black:...

Skye:*innocent smile*Onee-sa~n~ Time to announce the reviewer~

Me:Ah yeah... Umm.. Let's see. Where's my laptop... Er.. *looking everywhere*

_**[Several hours later]**_

Me:Hmm.. Can't find it...

Skye:FOR SHIRO'S SAKE, JUST USE MINE!

Shiro:Did someone call m-... Louise-sama...

Lexi:S-Shiro? ! Oh fuck... BYE! *runs off*

Shiro:Oujo-sama! Wait! *runs after*

Skye:Ohoho.. How romantic.. NOW HURRY UP AND ANNOUNCE SO I CAN FINISH MY SUMMER HOMEWORK!

Me:Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Should've done it right when we got home from school like I did.

Skye:LIKE HELL! GET ON WITH IT WOMAN!

Me:Okay, okay! Geez... My beloved reviewed~

* * *

_**Greetings my bride, skye girl, homo hatter, pedo knight, twincest- **_  
_**Leo: hey! I dig twincest !**_  
_**Lia: does that mean your gay nii-chan? :D**_  
_**Leo: o_o forget I said anything...**_  
_**Hoody: greetings elliot, my darling black joker, the other joker, my queen, kittycat, pierce, and clockmaker, mary, nightmare you bastard, and heeellooooooo peter you damn stalker**_  
_**Leo: is he on that pill again?**_  
_**Lia: why do you ask?**_  
_**Hoody: I wanna be a care bear! - waves arms around holding a unicorn princess plusie-**_  
_**Leo: o_o nevermind...**_  
_**Lia: should we get this on video for blackmail**_  
_**Leo: I used to think you were innocent... but hell yeah!**_  
_**Oh and hello kira-san sorry about his behavior, we gave him one of those pill again to calm down... :)**_

* * *

Me:Huh...

Skye:I HAVE A FREAKING NAME, IT'S NOT "Skye girl", IT'S SKYE. OR FUMIKU! WHICHEVER, IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING COMMI-

Me:*evil aura*Do, what~?

Skye:N-nothing nee-chan! F-Fu-chan... W-was uh... B-being a g-good... Girl...

Me:*smiles*Good~ No punishment today~

Alice:._. Poor Fumiku-chan...

All:Er... Hi...

Gowland:AHHH! DON'T CALL ME MARY! *goes on a rampage*

Me:*sighs*Someone... Do something.

Amai:Come on old man, let's go to the damn music store... *drags Gowland away*

Skye:Onee-san.. He said he wanted to be a care bear...

Me:*sweat drop*I'm not sure if I should be concerned and worried, or just pretend like this never happened...

Skye:I'd go with both..

Me:Oh! That reminds me I gave your some alcohol last night~

Skye:WHAT? ! YOU WHAT? ! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? !

Me:Yep~ Also, I found your old Care Bears from when you were little~ You were so cute when you'd hug them and shout, "Mama! Can we buy more the next time we come here?" and we'd always have to go back to the mall! YOU WERE SO ADORABLE!

Skye:S-shut up! W-wait... I WAS adorable? Are you implying that I'm no longer cute? That's offensive...

Me:Oh no my lovely toy- Er.. Daughter~ You are very much adorable! Especially yesterday when you cosplayed as a magical girl and started to dance to Yay! Yay! Yay!

Skye:*turns bright red*S-SHUT UP! I-I WASN'T DANCING! I-I WAS... Uh... I WAS HAVING A SEIZURE!

Me:In a Precure outfit with heels? Nice try sweetie~

Skye:SHUT UP! *runs away*

Me:Aww~ Come back~ I only want to video tape for memories! *chases after*

Alice:O_O'

All:... We should be getting paid to come here. -_-

**Narrator:I'm seriously retiring... Ugh. The next time you come here, don't be surprised if everyone's in Precure's Magical Girl cosplay... And also, if Skye's crying the whole time next episode, then that's the REAL Skye... AKA Crybaby Fumiku...**


	11. Episode 10:Moe Beams and Magical Girls

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Ugh... Seriously.. Retirement.**

Me:Hehe~ If you want to that badly, we can always replace you with your sister~ Anyways... Fuuuu-chaaaaaan~ It's magical girl time!

Skye:NO! *hides in closet*

Gray:*sigh***I am a stegosaurus asdf movie reviewed**... This is getting old..

* * *

_**O_o, black, you did not just call me a bitch, did you? *Glares***_  
_**Ace, please stop calling me a "Silly silly girl" Or whatever it is before I come straight over there from scotland and severely wound you. **_  
_**Sorry for that dare last time White, I was listening to that when I made that review. **_  
_**Anyway, the actual review...**_

_**Gray, cut Nightmare some slack for a bit, I think He's had enough of your torture. **_  
_**Twins, here's a deal for you, if you stop calling Elliot 'Chikie hare' and any other rabbit related thing, I'll get you whatever you want.**_

_**That's it for now :)**_

* * *

Black:I DID call you a bitch, bitch. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT-

Skye:*hits him with a frying pan*Nyahahaha~ Fu-chan loves to hurt Black onii-san!

Me:*tear*She's too.. Cute.. Mou! I'm going to steal you away from Mu-kun~ *hugs*

Skye:Myuu~?

Me:H-hau~ *sparkly eyes*C-Can I eat you~?

Skye:Myuuuuu~?

Me:*nosebleed*Gah~

Ace:Huh? But... You're... A.. strange girl then~

White:Yeah... Moe Moe Kyun was TOO effective.

Gray:*sighs*I don't think so... He hasn't done ANY work at all since Valentine's Day...

Nightmare:THAT'S BECAUSE KIRARA AND LEXI WERE CROWDING ME WITH CHOCOLATES AND VALENTINES!

Me:Nihihi~ *takes out chocolates*Nightmare~

Nightmare:AHHHH! *runs away*

Me:AHAHAHA!

Skye:Nee-san.. Hen desu...

Me:Even if you say that~ You're still so cute and short~ Oh, and your non existent boobs make you cuter!

Skye: *sulking*They exist... Somehow...

Alice:*sweat dropping*I-it's okay Skye...

Me:Hehe~ Kidding darling!

Skye:R-really~? *sniffle*

All:Aww... *heart skips beat*

Dee/Dum:Umm... No way. We have a load of money, so we can buy whatever we want. So, tough luck, Chickie Rabbit!

Elliot:-_- Well, at least you tried...

Me:Hehe.. Fu-chan~ *holds out cosplay*Pretty please with 5 boxes of pocky and ice cream sundaes on top~

Skye:Okay nee-san! *leaves to change*

Me:Nihihi~ My darling reviewed~

* * *

_**-smirks- **_  
_**i apologize S-KY-E-patting head-**_

_**Leo: can i pet-pat her too?**_

_**hoody: no -keeps patting- so short...**_

_**Leo: how come YOU get to pet her? !**_

_**hoody: 'cause i'm da boss and it's only natural to pet-pat your own cousin-in-law's head, nee my bride?**_

_**Lia: hello my name is Lia and i'm a boy**_

_**hoody: hmm... oh right...**_  
_**black if you were homo would you ever make out with blood?**_  
_**blood, i feel like locking you with my slutty sister in the attic... 'she' would be willing to fXXX you for at least 24 hours and i'm almost certain you would love it**_  
_**goland, i think mary is a manly name... my dad's name is berly... though people call him berry and he 'likes' it WAY too much if you know what i mean... one reason i ran away from home and now living alone... -sighs-**_

_**ace, do you still harrass my bride?**_

* * *

Skye:*back from changing*Myuuuu~ :3

Me:Aww~ How cute~

Skye:Fu-chan loves it when people pet her, desu! And since it's onii-chan patting Fu-chan's head, Fu-chan doesn't mind being called short~!

Me:*nosebleed*She'll let anyone pet her~ Bonding with your family is very important!

Skye:Myu~! Fu-chan loves her new onii-chan! Nee-san was right!

Me:Pssh, I'm always right~ Of course you'd love your new onii-san! Hehe~ So Black, would you? You would, wouldn't you?

Black:*rubs head*Ah... I don't fucking know! I'd never kiss that dumbass!... Well... Maybe... WAIT NO!

Blood:*pukes*WHY WOULD I EVER LET THIS IDIOT MAKE OUT WITH ME! As for the last comment... Uh... I... Don't... Think so...

Me:If you don't, then.. Fu-chan! Moe Beam!

Skye:Hai! Moe Moe Kyun~! Moe Beam!

Blood:No. Not cute.

Skye:E-eh? ! Fu-chan's... N-not... Cute? *sulks in an emo corner*

Me:*evil aura*Blood... I'm going to kill you for saying that... My Fu-chan is the cutest in the whole world! SCREW YOU.

Alice:And all of a sudden... She's going insane... Fu-chan~ I brought you pocky~

Skye:Pocky! *glomps*

Me:Nee! Nee! Fu-chan~ Play the pocky game with your nee-san!

Gowland:Humph... Whatever you say...

Blood:Really Mary? Because Marry's not very manly to me. Hey everyone, after this, let's go on a Merry-go-Round and invite Marry after he marries his wife name Meri. *smirk*

Gowland:SCREW YOU BLOOD! *tackles*

Sarah:Sup br-... *facepalm* Why can't I walk in at NORMAL times?

Me:Because you're never here when it's normal...

Ace:I don't harass princess~ She's gotten too mature for my tastes! I enjoy lolicon!

Me:Sick pervert... Fu-chan! Ultimate cosplay transformation~

Skye:W-what? I-I agreed to wear it and act like a cute sister, b-but I don't want to do the transformation!

Me:Pretty please with crepes on top~?

Skye:C-crepes? F-fine... *blushes*S-sparkling, g-glittering, rock-paper-scissors... C... Cu... Cure.. Cure Peace!

Me:Hau~! I'm DEFINITELY stealing you away from that guy! *hugs*

Skye:I-if onee-san hugs Fu-chan any tighter, s-she'll be gone forever!

Me:True... *releases*Oh... Bye the way... Narrator, AKA Hiroki Matsuyama, delivered this. *drops box of cosplay*

Skye:Yay! Fu-chan loves head petting, sweets, and cosplay! I'm going to thank Hiro-nii! Bye bye! *leaves*

Me:K-kawaii... I wanna eat her~ Badly~

Alice:... That sounds... Wrong...

**Narrator:Well, I suppose I'll stay... For Fumiku-chan. **

Me:*cough*pedophile*cough*

**Narrator:H-hey! I heard that!**

* * *

**Attention. Pedophiles are bad kids, stay away from them :3 If you choose not to, then... *shrugs*Have fun!**


	12. Episode 11:Retarded Drunks

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Fumiku-chan... The only reason I stay here... D-don't think anything lewd now, I love her and all, b-but not... Not _that_ way...**

Me:No. Stop lying. You LOVE her. You want to do naughty things to her, don't you? You want to tie her up and lick whip cream off of her, huh~

**Narrator:O\\O What are you saying Kira-chan? ! I-it's not like that! Honest!**

Me:Hehe! Just kidding~! You're so silly Hiroki-san! Haha! You're so gullible!

Skye:Wait... What? Naughty things? Licking whip cream off my body? Huh? *is totally lost*

Me:Oh~ You're pure, virgin soul~ It's killing me Fu-chan!

Skye:Onee-san... You're almost as bad as Lexi.. Good thing she went out shopping with Shiro!... But just in case, JUN!

Jun:Y-yes, hime-sama?

Skye:Protect me by all means.

Jun:Y-yes milady!

Skye:Bye the way.. nee-san...

Me:Hm?

Skye:... Don't you have to return that library book tomorrow?

Me:Shit!... Wait, I had a library book?

Skye:... *facepalm*

Me:Hehe~** lyrice** reviewed~

* * *

**_poor skye is so abused_**

**_..._**

**_ps u should get paid vivaldi heres a millin stuff animals guys sinse u wont get paid heres a bar go get drunk u deserve it authors u to oh and heres a hundred boxes of good cigars be happy_**

* * *

Skye:I know... Apparently, I have non existent breasts...

Me:Yup. As flat as a cardboard box.

Skye:*sulks*

Me:I'm kidding, geez! There's... A little? I don't know... I just don't know what to tell you without upsetting you. *sweat drop*

Skye:... No comment... I'm going to get roaring drunk! *drinks a lot*

Me:O_O FU-CHAN! NO UNDERAGED DRI-... Screw it. *drinks*

All:Yay for alcohol! *gets drunk*

Vivaldi:How dare *hiccup*You try to *hiccup*Give us plushies? *hiccup*... GIVE EM HERE!

Skye:Nyuhu~ Onii-chan reviewed! *hiccup*

* * *

_**Adorable indeed, skye. - pulls you to lap, petting head softly-**_  
_**And my bride I rather not you say stuff like 'I want to eat her so bad' it's reminding me of that time when I 'explained' to you what inedible thing was about to go down your throat**_

_**Oh and a warning for blood... right now I feel 0.1% guiltly for telling my 'sister' to fxxx you right here right now - smirks-**_

_**sister: - licks lips, roaming blood's body lustfully- I can deal with that -takes blood away in the attic-**_

_**Leo/lia: o/o**_

_**Hoody: hmm... he'll be limping in the morning **_  
_**That was for you goland **_  
_**boris would you come here and sit on my lap next to dear skye? wanna pet you too.**_

_**Black, are afraid of me? -chuckles darkly-**_

* * *

Skye:Myuuu~ *hiccup*Onii-chan thinks Fu-chan is adorable~ *hiccup*

Me:B-but... She's sooooo cute~ Who WOULDN'T want to eat her... *hiccup*

All:*silent*... *hiccup hiccup*

Me:EXACTLY! *hiccup*Even Hiroki wants to eat her~ Hehe~

**Narrator:I-I told you already! It's not like that! I-I love her as a little sister, n-not... Not...**

Skye:Myu~? *hiccup*

Me:*squeals*That's it... I'm officially stealing you from *hiccup*Mu-kun. Say bye to him.

Skye:Ehhhh~? Nyande? Fu-chan loves her ouji-san! *hiccup*

Me:I'll be your ouji-san~! xD

Skye:Uh... No thank you. Eh? Onee-san, what happened to *hiccup* Blood-nii?

Me:Hehe~ Rape happened little sis, rape happened. Speaking of which, you might wanna run.

Skye:Why? *hiccup*

Me:Because Lexi's coming back in 5... *hiccup*4... 3... *hiccup*2... 1... Aaand-

Lexi:ONEE-SAMA! *glomps*

Skye:Noo! J-Jun! *hiccup*

Jun:*cowers and hides in closet*I'M SORRY OUJO-SAMA! TT_TT

Skye:Ahhh! *hiccup*Hee~lp~

Lexi:I'll rip all the clothes off your body~ I won't let Hiroki touch you, only me~

Me:Oi... Don't leave me *hiccup*Out~ I wanna undress Fu-chan too *hiccup*Hehe~

Lexi:Fine~ Hehe~ *starts to unbutton her shirt*

Skye:It's hoooot~ Nee-san... *hiccup*

Alice:*hiccup*You *hiccup*Shouldn't do that~ It's diiiiirrrrrttttyyy~ *K.O*

Ace:Haha~ Princess is so cute~ *hiccup*

Skye:Oneeeeee-saaaaaan~ It's super duper hot~ Take my clothes off already~ *hiccup*

Me:Ngh... *passes out*

Lexi:Hehe~ Now I have you all to myself~ My darling~

Skye:*drinks more alcohol*Wahhh~ ... Lexi~ Get outta my rooooooom~ *hiccup*Why are you raping me? Heeeeelp~

Lexi:._. I swear, you're weird when you're drunk... I'm leaving. *leaves*

Boris:Fuuuuuu-chaaaan~ Let's *hiccup*Go be petted by *hiccup* Nii-chan~

Skye:Otaii~

Boris:Nice bra by the way.

Skye:Thank *hiccup*You.

Black:*hiccup*Who da fuck would be *hiccup*Afraid of you? Che... *passes out*

Skye:... I have a headache... Owie... *hiccup* **l-leah**.. reviewed...

* * *

_**alice mary black and have his kids vivialdi mary the king and do the elliot have bloods kids mary u to gray have aces kids ps people have kids thed be damn sexy**_

* * *

Alice:*currently knocked out*Hmmmm~

Black:*same here*

Vivaldi:Whatevs~ *hiccup*Imma... Imma go mureh him right now~ *leaves*

Elliot:B-but *hiccup*Boss is gettin' *hiccup*Raped~

Mary:Nooo fairrrr~ *hiccup*

Gray:*the only one who isn't drunk*Uhhh... NO.

Ace:*hiccup*C'mon Mr. Assassin~ Let's make babies~ *hiccup* *tackles*

Skye:*rubs eyes*Borisssss~

Boris:What? *hiccup*

Skye:Is it wrong to poke someone~?

Boris:No

Skye:Okay! *pokes*Hehe *hiccup*

Boris:Take that back! *pokes back*

Skye:N-nevar! *pokes back and hiccups*

Boris/Skye:*has a hiccuping poke war*

**Narrator: ;A; F-Fumiku-chan.. Why? *sniffles*W-whatever.. If anyone harasses Fumiku, I won't forgive you!**

* * *

**Seriously kids. STAY. AWAY. FROM. PEDO BEARS... Unless you like the feeling of older men all over you, then forget what I said. On the other had, I'm ging to go retrieve Fu-chan from Hiroki's place... Also, don't drink kids, it's not good...**


	13. Episode 12:You Jelly Bro?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:*smiles*Welcome back to our Wonderful Talk Show everyone! Let's have a great day!**

Skye:Ah! Hiro-nii is in a good mood today!

Sarah:Well duh. Your dad's back from Italy, Kirara's dad is back from Korea, with Alex, and Lexi and Alex's mom is back from... Wait, what?

Skye:Their mom is back from... Uh.. Where?

Lexi:*shrugs*

Sarah:Da fuq? You're not gonna sexually harass her?

Lexi:Nah... She's being a crybaby...

Skye:*falls on floor and starts crying*L-Lexi! Y-you're *sniffle*S-so meeeeaaaan! *sob*

Sarah:WHAT IS THIS OCC-NESS? !

Alex:Let me tell you a story Sarah. Once upon a time, when Skye... Fu.. Whatever, Skye was 5, she would always be bullied and teased by her classmates. She would cry all the time, non-stop, until they moved...

Sarah:And, why's she crying now?

Lexi:Because those bullies moved back here, and will be going to the same school as her. We were at the park today, while waiting for Kirara to return her library books, and they saw Skye and started to mess with her again...

Alice:But doesn't she usually fight now?

Lexi:Well, being bullied for 3 years by someone and crying every time you're within 1 km from them, I don't think you'd get past the trauma.

Sarah:DA FUCK. BITCH GROW UP.

Skye:*starts crying even more*S-Sarah's s-so so mean!

Alice:Kawaii~ *hugs*

Sarah:... **I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** reviewed...

* * *

_**Hiya, miss meh? (Nah, yous all hate me). Well, my younger sister(Is 4) wants to have a go at the review seat, so yeah, be nice to the li'l 4 year old please.**_

_**Jess: Hi.**_

_**Alice, do spiders scare you?**_  
_**Can someone watch this with me? *Holds up scooby doo with puppy eyes***_  
_**Bl-Black, why you not nice? Evil person. **_  
_**Boris, do you like pink? I like you because you wear it (Me: WTF?)**_  
_**Blood or queen lady: can Have a tea party with one of you. **_  
_**ok, i'm done, bye-bue**_

_**me: Sorry if she freaks yous out, but oh well.**_

* * *

Skye:*sniffle*I-I m-missed y-you!

Alice:Er... *blushes*Y-yeah... I'm afraid of spiders...

Pierce:I'll watch it with you chu! I love Scooby Doo!

Black:IDGAF.

Skye:S-stop being mean to her! *hits him with a frying pan weakly*

Black:Bitch, that didn't hurt at all.

Kirara:*hits him with a paper fan*Hiya! I'm back guise!

Skye:Oh hi nee-san!

Sarah:WHAT THE FUCK? ! YOU WERE JUST CRYING 5 SECONDS AGO!

Skye:Me? Crying? Pfft, I don't know what you've been taking Sarah, but it's not good for you.

Me:What? ! Who made my darling little sis cry? ! I'LL MAKE EM FEEL PAIN!

Sarah:Okay, now I know why she stopped crying...

Boris:... So.. The only reason you like me... Is... Because I wear.. Pink.. Yeah, the highlight of my day. *sulks in emo corner*

Vivaldi:*blushes*Why of course you may have a tea party with us! We will order one of he maids to bring us lots of sweets!

Skye:Nah, she doesn't freak us out.

Alice:Since you're normal, doesn't that mean Lexi will harass you?

Me:Nope. Her mom's home, so...

Lexi:Hmph...

Me:My love reviewed.

* * *

_**Greetings...**_  
_**Black, I'm glad you said you're not afraid at me at all **_  
_**- drags black to one room full of pictures of blood getting raped-**_

_**Leo: don't worry...**_  
_**He'll be-**_

_**Hoody: I hope you have a boytoy to stretch you everynight black if not, this will hurt a LOT -whip in hand, as door closes awkwardly-**_

_**Leo: h-he'll be fine... -gulps-**_

_**Lia: :D boss is not bisexual kira-san, he just lost a bet so now he have to fuc-**_  
_**-gets tackled-**_  
_**Leo: that enough...**_  
_**Anyway... -reads a note from the boss-**_  
_**'Blood, how are you in this fine kind of day? Did you enjoy last night?'**_  
_**Elliot, this one is from me - hands a special ultramamega carrot cake- I made it just for you. - sadist eyes-**_

_**Lia: aww**_

_**Leo: dee and dum, are you twincest?**_

_**Lia: can WE be twincest? -sparkle eyes-**_

_**Leo: no... just no, -walks away-**_

_**Lia: skye-chan, can you be my twin buddy? -sad eyes-**_

* * *

Black:WHAT THE HELL? !

Me:Have fun dear~

Blood:*lying down on the sofa*Ow... NO I DID NOT ENJOY LAST NI- ow...

Elliot:Uh... T-thanks? I'm kinda hesitant to eat it... But... It looks so good...

Skye:Eat it Elliot-nii! It's a gift!

Elliot:Well, if Fu-chan says so.. *eats it*

Dee/Dum:*glare*Don't ever assume we are twincest! EVER! EVEEEEEER!

Me:Haha! If Rox ever heard you were, she'd be like "O_o... Uhm, okay..." Well, probably...

Skye:Okay! Fu-chan will be your twin buddy! She'll do anything Lia-nii wants from now on!

**Narrator:*runs away crying***

Me:Haha! Hiroki's jelly bro! JELLY-ELLY-ELLY!

Sarah:Dude... STFU and let's go to the Block... *drags her away*

Skye:Don't forget to bring Fu-chan her cake!

Me:I won't~

Skye:Hmmm... We don't have anyone to close the show.. Oh well, bye bye~!

* * *

**Our parents are crazy... Leaving us kids alone in a house for 5 months... Psssh, bitch we would've thrown a party! Just kidding, Hiroki-san, his sister, Ryoko-nii, Tsubasa, and Lucy-nee are watching us, so don't worry, we haven't done anything... YET. JUST WAIT TILL OUR PARENTS ARE GONE AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHA! They've only returned to go get our stuff from school, then they'll be back tomorrow night... ALONE AGAIN!**


	14. Episode 13:IDK What the Title Is :3

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:... Yuji... Why is she still clinging to you?**

Skye:*clinging*S-s-sc... scary... *Shivering*

Yuji:Really Fumiku, it's alright. We're not on the ferris wheel anymore, you don't have to be scared.

Skye:*blushes*W-who's scared? ! I'm not scared! S-stupid Yuji!

Yuji:*sweat drop*Then why are you clinging to me?

Skye:... *turns bright red*IF I SAY I'M NOT SCARED THEN I'M NOT SCARED!

Yuji:Okay, okay, I get it! *sighs*Well, I am stego... stego... Huh?

Skye:As useless as ever... **I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**-nee reviewed. By the way... Where's onee-san?

* * *

_**Boris, Don't listen my sister, you're actual way cooler than what she says. **_  
_**Pierce, how was scooby doo? (heh heh, scooby doo, whit even?)**_  
_**Black, I feel so sorry for you right now... swear match. you start (Excuse the scottish between us two idiots here *Smirks*) oh yeah, what happened to not being mean to my baby sister? I will get you back one of these days.**_

_**I might not review as much right now because my school's started, bye-bye peopleses**_

* * *

Boris:*sweat drops*Well, I don't mind, but... Yeah... It kinda offended me... In a way.

Pierce: *hiding under a table*It was scary chu! The ghosts were really scary! *does not realize they were fake ghosts*

Black:Shut the fuck up! I don't care for your stupid sister!

Me:Now, now, calm down Black. *came from her room*

Black:Shut up whore!

Me:*eye twitches*What... Did... You... Call... Me?

Black:A WHORE. ARE YOU DEAF?

Me:*emitting evil aura*Skye, take over from here. I'm going to teach this motherfucker a lesson. *drags Black outside*

Skye:Hmph. Very well. Take your time.

Yuji:This place... Is strange...

Skye:Well I have to live with it until I graduate high school...

Hinata:Fu-Fu! I found you! *glomps*

Skye:Hya! *falls over*G-get off me! Y-you're weight is killing me!

Yuji:F-Fumiku? Are you okay? *pries Hinata off*

Hinata:Aww~ So you're both a couple now?

Skye:*blushes*W-what are you saying? A-as if I'd ever like someone like him...

Yuji:*blushes*T-that's not it!

Skye:*mutters*But.. M-maybe just a... little...

Yuji:Did you say something Fumiku?

Skye:Nothing...

Hinata:I'm sure you said "But maybe a litt-"

Skye:SHUT UP! *knees him in the stomach*

Yuji:Fumiku?

Skye:What is it Yuji?

Yuji:.. *blushes and looks away*Y... You look cute in that dress...

Skye:*blushes*W-what are you saying all of a sudden? !

Me:*pops out of nowhere*That reminds me! Since Skye decided to wear lolita, and I'm not talking about the knee length one, I'm talking about the one that actually goes to the floor, everyone thought she was a princess!

Skye:*blushes*S-shut up!

Me:And these little kids started to gather around her say "Princess!" and then they all hugged her! Ha! Ha! HA! Then their moms asked to take a picture with her, and she can't say no, because it would be rude~ So now she's the princess~

Skye:N-no, that's not-

Yuji:But the name Princess DOES suit you.

Skye:S-stupid... Yuji...

Me:Speaking of which, why haven't you changed?

Skye:Because, I like this dress.

Me:*smirks*Cause you look like a victorian princess?

Skye:N-no! B-because.. Y-Yuji...Called me.. Cute.

Me:Ohohoho~ What's this? A crush?

Yuji:E-eh? *blushes*R-really Fumiku?

Skye:T-that's not... That's-

Me:My beloved reviewed~

Skye:DON'T JUST CUT ME OFF!

* * *

_**hello my beautiful bride, my cute cousin-in-law, and the rest...**_

_**hmm... i'm disappointed to know that i actually passed my year highschool with the grades i've worked so hard to fail as much as possible... why must it be fate to continue such vial learning, when we all know soon when we are old enough most of what we've learned will be forgotten due to the wickedness of this world...**_

_**leo: boss, calm down...you're talking royal again...**_  
_**lia: no he's not, the royal talking goes with all the 'thee's' and 'thou's' or 'we's' right queen vivaldi?**_  
_**leo: -glares- fine... he's talking all difficult again...**_

_**hoody: peasants, be quiet...**_

_**julius, how do you work your ass every single damn day of your miserable life...? ...no offense...**_

* * *

Me:Hi~

Skye:Are you even listening to me nee-san? !

Me:Huh? Did you say something? I thought you were talking to Yuji-kun.

Skye:ONEE-SAN! I was finally about to tell you my true feelings about Yuji, yet you don't even pay attention! *blushes and covers mouth*

Yuji:Huh?

Me:True feelings? What does that mean, Fu-chan~ So you really DO like him~

Skye:*clenches fists*If... IF I SAY I DON'T LIKE HIM THEN I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Yuji:*sweat drops*I-it's fine Fumiku, calm down.

Me:Really, what's the big deal~ Express your feelings.. *smirks*Even better, let him slip his hands under your dress and-

Skye:Don't even suggest such a lewd idea!

Me:*pouts*Hmph... And here I thought you were gonna get lai-

Skye:Don't you dare finish that sentence.

Me:... Laid~

Skye:asdrkgf... Vivaldi..

Vivaldi:Indeed, you are correct young man. On another note.. We will not allow our adorable little Fu-chan to be deflowered!

Me:But don't you want to be an aunt~?

Vivaldi:Hmm... You!

Yuji:Y-yes?

Vivaldi:Begin deflowering Fu-chan! Now!

Yuji:E-eh? !

Skye:V-Vivaldi-nee!

Me:Hehehehe~ I always win~

Sarah:OMFG KIRARA!

Me:... Okay, anyways, learning's not that bad... I suppose..

Sarah:HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!

Me:Do you guys hear anything?

Skye:Onee-san... We really should be getting to sleep... I mean, really.. What if you'r late on you're first day of high school?

Me:Psssh, school doesn't start until the 6th of September!

Skye:And we should be going back to our sleeping schedule..*sighs*But, no matter how hard I try, it'll never get t you, so...

Julius:Hmph.

Skye:What kind of answer is 'Hmph'?

Julius:Hmph...

Skye:Seriously Julius, answer the question.

Julius:*sighs*Since you keep on pestering me, I'll answer properly. I am able to work all day because I am concentrated on finishing my work, but I never do, because this idiot keeps dumping more clocks on my desk.

Ace:Huh? I'm not an idiot, silly silly gir- I mean Julius!

Julius:... Were you just about to call me a girl?

Ace:Nope~

Julius:... I'm going back to my office... *leaves*

Me:Noooooo! Who will we torture while you're gone? !

Sarah:Bitch, you have plenty of people to torture.

Me:You're right.. So the first one will be... *smirks*Excuse me while I get a certain 'servant' to deflower a certain 'princess'~ *Drags Yuji and Skye away*

Sarah:NO! SHE'S TOO INNOCENT! *runs after*

Alice:Y-you can't do that Kirara, she's so young! AND adorable! *follows*

Vivaldi:I'll behead anyone who objects! *follows*

Elliot:*blinks*What just happened?

Blood:The deflowering of a young princess.

Elliot:...

All:Well, now what?

**Narrator:At least my little brother is becoming a man... But... NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! SOMEONE GO SAVE Fu-chan! **

Amai:I'm on it. God, Kirara and her stupid lewd antics..

Hinata:Wait, where'd they go? ! I have homework for Yuji and Fumiku... *smirks*SPECIAL homework.

Ace:Oh, princess went to be deflowered!

Hinata:HUH? ! NO! That's question number 34! Er... They're ahead... Whatever, I'll leave their homework on the desk. *leaves*

Skye:IYAAAAAAAAA!

Elliot:I wonder what happened.

Riko:Kirara stripped Fumiku out of some of her clothes in front of Yuji, and she became embarrassed, so she tried to run away but ended up tripping over her shoes. She fell on top of Yuji, whose face is buried in between her non-existent breasts.

Elliot:O\\\O I-I see...

Riko:No, you hear, but if you'd like to see, just go to the other room.

Elliot:No thanks!

Skye:BAKA! DIE, STUPID YUJI!

Yuji! OW! OW! NOT THERE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP FUMIKU! S-STOOOOOOOOOP!

**Narrator:... asdherljbfrje fjla At least she wasn't deflowered... Farewell everyone.**

* * *

**Kids, do not do what Kirara tried to make me do. Don't become deflowered until you're married with someone you love. -_- I'm glad I got out before she actually did something... Anyways, I'm off to punish my stupid Yuji.. A-and.. This is a secret between us, okay? I really.. Kinda... Maybe DO like him... J-just a little.. B-but if you say anything, I won't forgive you!**


	15. Episode 14:asdrfkjkrwef Don't Even Ask

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:*sigh*I'm not even gonna try today. **

Me:Hmmm... I wonder where Fu-chan is... Anyways , **I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** reviewed... Or, her "older" brother... Or... Damn, I'm confused...

* * *

_**This is Jenni's older brother, she was still logged on and on this when I retrieved my laptop so I ended up reading this story or whatever it is. **_

_**Hey, man-whore spit-fuck, yes, I am talking to the guy called Black, how dare you say such things about my sisters, Kirara and Skye. If I hear it happens again, I'm gonna seriously pound you. That goes for all of you**_

_**Me: L-Liam, y-you read that talkshow thing, didn't you? **_

_**Liam: So? I'm not having people call you and Jess names. **_

_**Me: IT'S FAKE YOU MORON!**_

_**Liam: Says you, Anyway, over to you sis. **_

_**Me: Okay? By the way, he says he's older because he's six foot, but actually, he's younger. So...**_

_**Peter, did you know you have a role in Romeo and Juliet, not as Romeo though. **_  
_**White, what was your very first circus show thing like? **_

_**Gonna go now before the moronic sibling starts losing it again. Ciao**_

* * *

Me:Well hello Liam! *smiles*That name reminds me of-

Black:DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?

Me:... Cutting me off...

Black:God, will you shut up whore, all you do is talk.

Me:*cracks knuckles*Okay bitch, it's on now. *drags him outside*

Peter:If I'm not Romeo, who am I? !

Alice:*cough*astalkerrabbit*cough*

White:My first circus? I don't recall, but it was fun! I want to show Skye my little circus animals, she'll adore them!

Dee:Where IS Skye?

Dum:*shrugs*

***crash***

Skye:YUJI!

Yuji:Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

Skye:*comes out of her room with tea all over her dress*Geez... And I just bought this dress too!

Yuji:I'm sorry Fumiku!

Dee:How much did it cost?

Skye: $300.

Yuji:R-really? T-then I'm REALLY sorry!

Skye:*sighs*It's fine... I didn't really like the color anyways.

Ethan:-_- Then why'd you buy it? To waste money?

Skye:No, I was actually going to exchange it for a new one, but I guess I can't now... Oh well. I'm just glad it wasn't my white gown.

Yuji:The one that looks like a wedding dress?

Skye:*nods and smiles*That one's precious to me because it was a gift...

Ethan:From who?

Yuji:From me.

Ethan:Seriously? Dude, that fuck? How much was it?

Yuji:Hmm... If I recall, it was about $700.

Ethan:*chokes*ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I COULD'VE GIVEN HER A COOKIE AND SHE'D BE HAPPY!

Skye:True, but it was a special occasion.

Ethan:What?

Skye/Yuji:Haruhi nee-san's wedding.

Ethan:... Who?

Skye:Yuji and Hiro-nii's older sister. She likes fancy things, and so Yuji went out of his way to buy me that dress to wear to the wedding... Honestly, you didn't have to buy it for me if it was that expensive...

Yuji:*shakes head*It's fine. *smiles*Maybe you could keep it for our wedding.

Skye:*blushes*H-huh? ! T-that's... Hmph... Ahem, the second review, I got permission form him to skip.. *cough*Hinata-senpai*cough*

Hinata:What? I was feeling pervy...

Me:*rolls eyes*My darling reviewed.

Skye:O_O N-nee-san? ! You were here the whole time? !

* * *

_**Leo: hello kira-san and everyone else! boss is sleeping right now, because we have school tomorrow..**_  
_**Lia:-pouts- don' wanna go to school... it's evil...**_  
_**Leo: -sighs- boss would've agreed.**_  
_**Lia: skye-chan! you are my twin buddy! -grabs hands excitedly-**_  
_**we shall pull pranks on everyone!especially Leo-nii -whispers-**_  
_**Leo: what?**_  
_**Lia: i don't know what you are talking about leo-nii, and it was definitely not me that switched boss' usual wine with your wine that either makes a guy's cock who drinks it hard like a rock or makes them greedy with desire to get laid.**_  
_**Leo: O_O**_

_**so it was YOU!-tackles-**_  
_**qeez: hiya! you may not remember me from last time but i'm also boss' subordinate.**_  
_**kira-san right? well i thank you for making boss sane as possible. ever since he started reviewing, he was more social now, unlike that juluis guy who is always anti-social... i feel bad for you dude...**_

* * *

Me:Hmmm.. School? That sucks...

Sarah:We only got 2 more weeks until school... By the way, what's up with her? *points at Skye*

Me:Huh?

Skye:*sitting in a corner*

Me:*shrugs*Probably embarrassed form Yuji's previous comment... Heh wedding? What're you implying Yuji? You're going to marry her?

Yuji:*blushes*I-it was just a joke! H-honest!

Skye:.. STUPID YUJI! H-how dare you have the nerve to mislead me! *blushes*

Yuji:Ehe... Sorry?

Skye:Hmph. W-whatever, you're buying me a new gown! *knees him in the stomach*

Yuji:Itai! Itai! I get it, I get it!

Me:-_-'...

Skye:Pranks you say? Hmmm... Sounds fun!

Yuji:I don't think that's a good idea Fumiku...

Skye:Yuji... Are you trying to give me orders?

Yuji:N-no, I was just... Uh...

Me:You jelly bro? You jelly, huh? You don't want her to hang around another guy. *smirk*

Yuji:*blushes*N-no! T-that's not true!... *mutters*Maybe a little...

Me:What was that?

Yuji:Nothing! I-I'll go buy you a strawberry shortcake! *leaves*

Skye:Y-Yuji, wait!... Don't leave...

Me:Don't worry Fu-chan, onee-san's still here~ *holds out arms*

Skye:THAT'S WORSE! *runs to room and slams door shut*

Me:*dramatically falls onto knees*She hates me~

Sarah:... You're never going to make it into the drama club...

Me:I know~ But apparently, I can make people more sociable, so that's a good thing!

Sarah:Yeah, sure, whatever...

Me:... Hey, Sarah... Will you go buy ME a shortcake?

Sarah:HELL NO. GO BUY IT YOURSELF!

Me:TT_TT Why do Fu-chan and Yuji-kun have such a weird relationship, yet he buys her sweets and expensive things, but you don't do that and I'm your best friend?

Sarah:SHE'S A FUCKING TSUNDERE.

Me:Fine.. *coughs and blushes*I-it's not like I wanted you to buy me a cake or anything, I-I just... W-wanted to shove it into your... face?

Sarah:FAIL. You should get lessons from Skye.

Me:-_-

Julius:... I'm not antisocial, I'm just too busy to pay attention to people.

Me:And that my friend, would be antisocial.

Julius:... Hmph. *goes back to the clock tower*

Me:H-hey! Nobody can leave without my or Skye's permission! Gah... I should put a security system up...

Sarah:Another one of the useless things you buy.

Me:I don't buy useless things!

Sarah:*points to a pile of junk at my desk*Then what the fuck is that?

Me:... Yeah, you're right... Oh hey! I should buy Fu-chan more lolita!

Sarah:*facepalm*Oh! I heard she redecorated her room, what does it looks like?

Me:Oh, that? Well... There are a lot of bookshelves with books on them. They're labeled by the genre... There's a gold queen size, or in this case a princess sized, canopy bed, she replaced her blue polka dot curtains with gold satin curtains, in the corner of her room near the window, she has table with 2 chairs where she has tea, a gold desk, a vanity with a gold mirror is on.. the left side of her room, and there's a glass display with her very, very expensive tea sets.

Sarah:How much were the tea sets?

Me:Oh, well she has 9 different tea sets in there. The silver one was about $400, the blue, gold, and white porcelain one was $750, the light blue one was $1,000, Paris Porcelain one was about $1, 500. She uses that one when it's just her and Yuji~.

Sarah:And the others?

Me:Oh, yeah, um.. Oh, the Famille Rose with 38 pieces was $1, 500, the pink and gold floral porcelain was $2,873, her 66 piece one was $3,450, the pink and white one was $3,500, and her rose porcelain tea set was $6,575.

Yuji:Ah, the last one was actually $6,585 Kirara.

Me:Oh, back already? Holy shit... What's with all those sweets? !

Yuji:Ah, they were having a sale, so I decided to buy a lot. I also bought her favorite, raspberry sandwiches. *bows*Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to Fumiku. *goes to her room*

Me:They make such a cute couple~ It's like they're already married~

Sarah:Asdjkhfkwba ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? ! SHE SPENT ALL THAT MONEY*faints*

Me:Maybe I should've lied and said they were as cheap as fuck... *starts laughing*Haha, but that'd be WAY too obvious.

Alice:=_= What exactly is cheap to you?

Me:Hmm? Probably something like.. Oh, I don't know, $10,000. Each.

Nightmare:*coughs up blood*WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? !

Me:Nightmare? O_o... What?

Ethan:Holy asdfhjgkdh you spend like, 10-20 minutes talking about freaking tea sets!

Me:Oh! She also keeps her special, expensive tea in that display case too, it's inside a box, but I'm not gonna get into detail with that.

Ethan:.. Well shit, it's like she's a fucking princess.

Me:*smiles*She is! To us! And Yuji, who is fond of her and cares for her.

Ethan:... I'm going to regret asking, but... What's in her closet?

Me:Oh, well, just her victorian-style and lolita dresses. They're quite expensive you see, so she tries not to wear them outside too much. Her old clothes are in the smaller closet.

Ethan:...

All:...

Me:What? Why are you looking at me like that?

**Narrator:After discussing things about tea sets, tea, redecorated rooms, and clothes, I feel tired... Even though I didn't do anything... So, we bid you farewell this fine morning! Ja nee.**

* * *

**Seriously? Am I crazy or something? If you're going to call someone crazy, call Skye crazy, she's the one that buys it!**


	16. Episode 15:Tsunshun or Tsundere?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Ohayo minna! I'm Haruhi, Hiro-kun's older sister, and also the older sister of Yuji-kun! Hiro-kun is out for a bit today, so I'm filling in!**

Yuji:O-onee-san! When did you-

Skye:Oi, stupid Yuji, pay attention. Did you put my stuff away?

Yuji:Yeah, in your closet...

Me:Hehe~ Just got back from our hell of a registration. We also went to get boba, also known as milk tea or bubble tea... And we saw idiots there.

Ethan:Hey! I'm not an idiot Yuna, watch it.

Sarah:Bitch please, you're WAY too stupid.

Me:See? After we ate, we went shopping.. And of course, being the smarty-pants... smarty-dress little girl she is, Fu-chan... Skye bought a bunch of school supplies.

Skye:I have to be prepared for anything that comes out at me! Not to mention I still have AVID!

Me:Screw AVID... That was hell.

Skye:Only cause you never pass binder checks.

Me:Psssh, who cares? Not me. Announcer?

Yuji:Hai, hai. **I am a stegosaurus asdf movie** reviewed.

* * *

_**(Hehe, this helps a lot, I'm ignoring my physics homework)**_  
_**Kirara, what does the name Liam remind you of?**_  
_**Black, you say you don't care, but do you think anyone care's for that ugly assed face of yours? (No, I'm not gonna stop saying stuff to you)**_

_**Peter, in Romeo and Juliet, you're the guy, called Peter, that can't read an were the one who got Romeo to meet Juliet (The worst play I've ever read, you should be Romeo)**_  
_**Guys, Julius isn't antisocial, if you're looking for that, come to me 'cause I'm ten times worse than him**_  
_**Guys, my friend says I'm gonna be in an asylum when I'm older, do yous think I will?**_  
_**(Don't have dares yet, school gives me too much homework, and I've only been at it for four days.)**_

* * *

Skye:Dame desu! You shouldn't avoid homework!

Me:Why? You always avoid homework.

Skye:N-no I don't! Onee-san doesn't know what she's talking about, don't listen to her!

Me:Oh, the name Liam reminds me of my friend Liam...

Skye:And 1D's Liam.. Though I prefer Niall.

Me:*shrugs*I like Zayn. He's hawt. Hawt..

Sarah:Back off bitch, he's mine xD

Me:Awww heeeeeooooo naawww!

Black:You know what bitch? Go fuck yourself.

Skye:*slap slap slap*Stop swearing. Especially in front of children.

Black:THERE AREN'T ANY CHILDREN IN HERE YOU DUMBA-

Aria:Nee-san! I'm here to visit!

Skye:Hi Ari-chan!

Me:ARI-RI! *glomp*

Skye:.. Ari-ri? *sigh*Peter... You can be Romeo if you want...

Peter:R-really? Yes! And Alice will be my beloved Juliet!

Skye:Just so you know, you both die.

Peter:What? !

Skye:*nods*It's a romantic tragedy. I have the book somewhere in either my romance section, or my tragedy section. *Shrugs*Go ahead and check my bookshelves.

Peter:*runs to Skye's room*

Skye:Onee-san? What's with this? It says "Our 8th graders will be learning about HIV and AIDS"...

Me:O_O... Don't ask, just let Haruhi-san or Hiro-san to sign it when they pass out the permission slips. Again, DON'T ASK.

Skye:?

Me:... Anyways, let's not look through our registration packets just yet. Jenni is your name, correct? Well, Julius is sorta antisocial... *cough*andSkyeistoo*cough*

Skye:What?

Me:Nothing...

Julius:I'm not antisocial, if you want antisocial, go see squishy cheeks over there.

Skye:What? ! MY cheeks aren't squishy! See? *pokes cheeks*... Well shit, they are...

Me:Lemme pinch!

Skye:NO. And Jenni-nee, one day, all of us will be locked in an asylum, never to return to humanity. We will become our own people, and one day, we will RULE THE WORLD! AHAHAHA!

Sarah:Damn girl, calm down... *puts a bucket over her head* 1, 2 ,3.. *takes bucket off*

Skye:... Onii-san reviewed.

* * *

_**hmm...**_  
_**ohayo minna...**_  
_**lia/leo: ohayo!**_  
_**hoody: I see my Skye having to deal with a Tsudere one...**_  
_**how... cowardly of you Yuji, was it?**_  
_**ne... if it was me dealing with a tsudere one. -glances at bride-... I would pull her to the nearest stairs and fuck her senseless...**_  
_**leo: -/- b-boss...**_  
_**lia: -licks straberry flavored lolipop-**_  
_**leo: where'd you get that?! i wan' one!**_  
_**lia: hm? fabien-nii.**_  
_**-pointing lolipop-**_

_**fabien: ...**_

_**leo: can i have some?**_

_**fabien:... no...**_

_**leo: WHY?!**_

_**fabien: Ace... you're... gay...**_  
_**-walks away-**_  
_**leo: you come back here!**_  
_**-follows running-**_  
_**lia: hm? where'd everyone go?**_  
_**-shruggs and walks away-**_  
_**hoody: hmm... my new subordinate is quite troublesome... ja ne minna...**_

* * *

Skye:Tsundere? Who's tsundere?

Me:You and Yuji.

Skye:W-what? ! I'm not tsundere? !

Me:Right! You're a tsun-shun!

Skye:I'm not a tsun-shun either!

Me:Moe?

Skye:No!

Me:Then you're a tsundere.

Skye:And you're a yandere.

Me:*shrugs*I'll accept the fact. Now, you're a total tsundere.

Skye:F-fine! Whatever!

Yuji:What's a tsundere?

Skye:Are you kidding me Yuji? You're Japanese and you have no idea whatsoever what a tsundere is?

Yuji:*sweat drops*But I don't watch much anime like you guys.. I'm usually busy with school work or coming over her to see you.

Skye:*blushes*S-shut up! *knees him*S-stupid Yuji!

Yuji:Ow! Ow! Fumiku! What was that for?

Skye:Hmph. Insolent fool...

Me:... *facepalm* Not tusndere my ass... *poker face*I'm not tsundere, what're you talking about dear?...

Skye:We know, you're a yandere... Anyways, I'm too young to do any of that nii-san, not mention, I'd never do such a thing with this idiot.

Yuji:Hah? What's that supposed to mean? I don't even know what you're talking about!

Skye:Hmph. Just as I thought, and insolent fool who doesn't know anything.

Me:*facepalm*Okay guys, we get it, you both like each other, now go have make up se-

Skye:*flicks forehead*No.

Me:-_- It doesn't work on me. I go out more than you do. *flicks her forehead*

Skye:*teary eyes*O-onee-san.. *sniffle*I never thought you were THIS mean.. *Sniffle*

Me:*sparkly eyes*I'm sorry Fu-chan! Let me hug you~

Skye:Iya! *hides behind Yuji*S-stupid Yuji... *sniffle*

Yuji:*sweat drop*... Are you really that sensitive?

Me:Yep... She doesn't get out much unless it's for school.. Ever wonder why she looks like a freaking vampire?

Skye:MY SKIN COLOR IS NORMAL!

Me:Except for when we're at the beach, she gets sunburned and tanned easily...

Skye:*blushes*D-do not!

Me:I even have pictures.

Skye:You wouldn't.

Me:See? *takes them out*

Skye:KILL IT BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS! *burns the pictures*

Sarah:What...

Ethan:The...

Judy:Fuck..

Me:Oh hai guise.

Judy:Hai.

Me:Oh! Are we still going to the Block?

Judy:Yeah, let's go.

Sarah:FUCK YEAH! Come on Yuna! *leaves*

Ethan:Sweeeeeet! Just like the old times! *leaves*

Judy:Laterz. *follows*

Me:Be good Fu-chan, don't kill too many people.

Skye:... Bring Fu-chan back a balloon~!

Me:Hai, hai. *leaves*

Yuji:A balloon?

Skye:*blushes*S-shut up, okay? I-I'm still a kid you know...

Yuji:You're 13...

Skye:If I say I'm a kid, then I'm a kid! *knees him*

Yuji:Alright! Ow... *holds stomach*I'll... Go... Make tea... *goes to the kitchen*

Skye:Hmph... Stupid Yuji... Ah! If Leo-nii wants lollipops, I have a lot of sweets in my room! *brings out a jar full of candy*

Alice:Don't you gain weight though, after eating all that candy and other sweets? I mean, only Kirara and Lexi have a high metabolism, right?

Skye:*drops jar and starts crying*Alice-nee! Y-you're so mean! I only weigh 90 pounds! *sniffle*

Ace:Why are girls so sensitive about their weight?

Nightmare:Beats me...

Skye:You're guys! Of course you don't care about your weight!

Alice:.. You never answered my question though...

Skye:NO. I DON'T GAIN WEIGHT. I don't JUST eat sweets!

Alice:So you eat salad every day?

Skye:asjdegd NOOOO! *sits in a corner and sulks*Just leave me alone..

Alice:Uh... Did I say something wrong?

Vivaldi:Yes... As you can see, Fumiku-chan is very sensitive about her height and weight... Although we think she's really adorable! Do you not agree?

Yuji:Very adorable. *pours tea*

Skye:Yuji! Have you prepared my sweets?

Alice:Weren't you just crying a few seconds ago?

Skye:S-shut up! I was not!

Yuji:Crying?

Ace:About her weight.

Yuji:She only weighs 90 pounds...

Alice:Yeah, but-... How do you know?

Yuji:Who do you think has been taking her measurements?

Alice:So... You've been...

Gray:Touching her...

Yuji:*blushes*N-not like that!

Skye:Stupid Yuji! Pay attention! Prepare my sweets, Ace, reply to the comment, and STOP TALKING ABOUT MY WEIGHT!

Yuji:Hai, hai. I'll be right back. *goes back into the kitchen*

Ace:Haha! Whatever you guys say! I'm not gay though~

Skye:*sips tea*You're bisexual.

Alice:*spits out her tea*WHAAAAAAAA? !

Skye:Three-way ending. You, Ace, and Julius. It's gotta mean something. Now, I must act as if I were an innocent little girl who knows nothing about this stuff. *clears throat*YUUUUUUUJIIIII! Hurry up!

Alice:-_-

Ace:? I don't know what you're talking about princess!

Skye:Fu-chan doesn't like to be called princess by disgusting pedo-bears.

Ace:Aww, then how about... Princess?

Skye:ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING ? !

All:... You JUST realized that?

Skye:*sighs*Good point... She better have my balloon by now...

**[At the Block]**

Me:*sneezes*... I'd better get Skye's balloon... But first, Hot Topic! Then Abercrombie and Fitch, then American Eagle, then, then-

Sarah:Damn, calm down, we just got here! We have to get coffee first before Judy dies... We've been doing all nighters.

Me:And you left me out?

Sarah:Well duh.

**[Back Home]**

Skye:Yuji, I said hurry up!

Yuji:I'm coming, geez... *holding a box of cake*This is the one you wanted right? Strawberry Sponge?

Skye:*nods*

Yuji:... Well, since it's tea time, we'll cut the show off now.

Nightmare:You don't want to know what happens during her tea time.. *shivers*

All:Bye bye!

* * *

**I'd better get my fucking balloon...**


	17. Episode 16:Via Facebook, Not Airmail

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:*smiles*I'm so happy! Everyone got their schedules today~ (it's Haruhi)**

Skye:Noooooo! *falls dramatically on the floor*

Yuji:It's really not that bad Fumiku...

Me:Pffft, good luck. I'm so glad I skipped 8th and went directly to high school~

Skye:Ugh!

Alice:o_o What's wrong?

Skye:WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEE? !

Gray:*sweat drop***Jenni** reviewed... Aka, **I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**...

* * *

_**I was wondering when this was coming back. I needed some cheering up since I realised I haven't been checked for an illness my bro has and I don't think I want to know if I do.**_

_**Peter, how can you be bothered with romeo and juliet? It's a load of mushy love crap. And don't get on at me about that because my friend megan already has about vampire diaries and twilight (More love crap)**_  
_**White, there was a video I saw and you said you liked trains, do you really?**_  
_**Vivaldi, did you know you're bein replaced by a right bitch of a queen in the next wonderful wonder world game? That won't go down well with me.**_

_**Alice, this seem legit but, in wonderland, would you say people there would "paint the roses red" by killing the nearest person (Not you of course) and using the blood to paint them? (I've been playing waaayy too much AMR)**_

_**Kirara, Jenni's fine, It's my nickname but it's better than my real name. And you and skye like 1D? Cool, I'm not too much of a fan of them, I like The Wanted.**_  
_**Black, what you said isn't even remotely possible. By the way, I might think twice about saying stuff to you now, you scarily remind me of my physics teacher who is a pedo and a half, no joke.**_  
_**I only just noticed this, Ace, a few eps back you said "Silly silly girl" to Julius, did you think you were talking to me when you did that?**_

_**Still no dares, Romeo and Juliet has totally effed up my mind, oh, and sorry for the long review.**_

* * *

Me:Yeah, sorry Jen...

Skye:We've been busy lately. I've been going to every single store in the city just to find a perfect camera for my journalism class, while Kira-nee has been... Uh, well..

Me:Pfft, I've been buying clothes all day. Yesterday I was cleaning out my room, and the day before that, I dragged Skye to the park so we could play fetch.

Skye:...

Me:And she actually went for it.

Yuji:Only because you threw a box of pocky...

Skye:*blushes*S-shut up! I-I was just... Uh... I dropped my phone over there, s-so I ran over and saw the pocky, a-and why not pick it up?

Me:Stop it, you're such a tsundere!

Skye:N-not!

Peter:If I'm not Romeo, there is no hope for me! I must be Romeo and Alice must be my Juliet!

Skye:You still die in the end...

Peter:Shhh!

Skye: (_ _lll) You guys are so weird.

Me:That's cute!

Skye:What?

Me:Your little emo-ticon xD haha, see what I did thar?

Skye:Haha yeah, NO.

Me:Alright, alright, I'll stop calling you emo...

Skye:Thank you.

Me:Whenever you reach size B bra xD

Skye:-_-

Alice:-_-'

White:Trains? Oh, I like them, but not as much as my circus.

Vivaldi:Hmph. How dare they replace us? Especially with Crysta!

Crysta:That's not very nice Vivaldi.

Vivaldi:... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Me:Okaii guys, no fighting... In here. Go now, run along, chopping heads is for outside. *pushes them both outside*Now that we've solved _that_ conflict...

Alice:o_o That's scary Jenni! Well, considering this is a bloodlust Wonderland, then it's possible... *shivers*

Me:Yerp. I liek Zayn (purposely spelled wrong)

Skye:No, Niall's better. He's so adorable!

Me:No, Zayn's hot, he deserves more fangirls.

Skye:Nu-uh! Zayn has plenty! There are girls out there who don't like Niall at all! It's all about Zayn! Niall deserve more love!

Alice:Do I see a resemblance? Niall is Skye, and Zayn is Kirara. Skye is adorable but doesn't get much love or attention, while Kirara is... Uh, I don't mean it like.. Well, you get the point, she's "hot" and gets a lot of fanguys... and a few girls.

Yuji:You're right! I never thought about that!

Skye:SERIOUSLY GUISE! If you love Fu-chan, then you love Niall!

Me:-_- Okay, NOW you wanna be cute?

Skye:Fufufufufufufu~ Fu-chan!

Me:*heart attack*K-kawaii... *faints*

Skye:... Kore wa baka desu ka? (kore wa zombie desu ka reference)

Yuji:Yes, she is.

Skye:*sighs*Yahari (says yahari instead of yappari)

Yuji:You spoke in your accent...

Skye:S-shuddap! It's not like I asked for this dang accent!

Yuji:It's cute though.

Skye:Y-ya wanna die? ! *knees his stomach*

Yuji:Ow! Ow! I get it!

Skye:Black, you're next.

Black:Next for what? I don't have time to talk to stupid bitches.

Skye:*knees his stomach and kicks a vital area*Uresai!

Black:*coughs up blood*THE HELL? !

Jeric:And this is what we call, a devil.

Skye:Hi nii-san... I mean aniki.

Jeric:Sup...

Ace:Nope, I didn't think it was you Jenni-san. Julius has really long hair, so I mistake him for a her sometimes! Haha, weird right?

Julius:*glare*

Ace:Aww, come on Julia, it's not that bad! Oops, I did it again~

Me:Alright, alright... Soooo... Now what?

Skye:*shrugs*Oh! I almost forgot, I was invited to go to the Block with onii-san, Tracy, Linh, and some others. Should I go?

Me:How were you invited? Text, call, airmail? (lol airmail)

Skye:Via Facebook... Invite...

Me:Is it that "Pretty Ponies" shit?

Skye:*nods*

Me:Go if you want... I ain't picking you up though, so don't be surprised if you get kidnapped.

Skye:... *sweat drop*Nice to know you care nee-san... Also, can someone help me look for my camera... And my normal clothes?

Me:=_= What? Is your closet only lolita? !

Skye:... Uh... N-no... Yes...

Me:*facepalm*The people I live with...

Skye:Seriously though, where's my normal clothes (_ _lll) I need to wear something normal.

Me:Also, wear jeans. Your onii-chan will flip your skirt up again.

Skye:Don't remind me!

Me:And don't forget to call every 2 hours if you stay late.

Skye:Okay, mom. -_-

Me:Your welcome sweetie~

Skye:=_=lll Oh god... I'm leaving now.

Me:? Did I do something wrong? *shrugs*Oh well... Ja nee~!

* * *

**P.S- Don't worry Jenni, we love long reviews... As long as they're not retarded nonsensical things that nobody finds amusing. Like, seriously, it's not funny... *cough*Derek*cough*pervert*cough* So with that said, mata nee~**


	18. Episode 17:OMGPHANTASTIC is soooo Cute!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:I've been gone so long! (Hiro)**

Me:Oh shush, it's only been 2 episodes... I think.

Skye:*sitting in a corner*Why? Physical Education hates me..

Me:Suck it up. **Jenni** reviewed.

* * *

**_Jenni: Ace I don't see Julius looking like a girl, at all. _**  
**_lauren: You don't see much do you? _**  
**_Jenni:... I see how much Nathan Sykes looks like sid the sloth_**  
**_lauren: I'll give you that, Liam wants you by the way..._**  
**_Jenni: Okay *leaves*_**  
**_Lauren: Right, bitching time, Black and Blood, when Jenni says mean stuff to you two, that's her twisted way of saying she loves yous both_**  
**_Jenni: what did you say about me? _**  
**_Lauren: nothing. _**  
**_Jenni: Off._**  
**_Lauren: no. _**  
**_Jenni: okay, no animation..._**  
**_Lauren: bye_**  
**_Jenni: *ignores what lauren said* Gowland, your musical genius is needed, I need you to play a song for me, I'll tell you why later. Sorry about last time Alice, I watched too much saw. _**  
**_Lauren: Tell the truth..._**  
**_Jenni: Okay, okay, I played black ops, american mcgee's alice, resident evil and other stuff on xbox, again, sorry. _**  
**_Lauren: That also tells me why you're waering that zombie killing shirt. _**  
**_Jenni: Hey,I'm an emo, ok, Liam wants his laptop back, bye_**

* * *

Ace:Of course he does! Look! He's wearing a skirt!

Julius:WHY? !

Skye:Hey... Is that my skirt?

Julius:Don't get mad at me, get mad at him

Skye:Whatever...

Black:I don't care...

Blood:*shrugs*Now, why don't you play us a tune, MARY? *puts on earplugs*

Gowland:DUPREEEEEEEEEEEE! FINE. *plays violin*

Me:Oh god... *faints*

Sarah:MOFO SHUT UP! *covers ears*

Ethan:DAMN! THIS IS FUCKING LOUD!

Skye:*shrugs*Nyeh, it's fine by me. I don't really see the problem with his music.

Gowland: ;A; Why thankyou Skye.

Skye:Why you'rewelcome Gowland-san.

Gowland:... Can I like, adopt her?

Sarah:-_- Bitch you crazy..

Alice:No, it's fine Jenni. I'm actually a bit curious now... The next time there's a white rose in Vivaldi's garden, I'll have to keep an eye out.

Me:*wakes up*So, this is totally irrelevant to the talk show, but our friends that read this asked about our schedules, since Skye was complaining in the last episode.

Skye:I hate my classes...

Me:I'll go First... NOT. Haha, my schedule's not official. Skye?

Skye:*sigh*Fine..

**Skye's 8th Grade Schedule for 1st Semester:**

1 per. PE-Cayton

2 -Aparacio

3 per. US History-Lam

4 per. English-Westlake

5 per. AVID-Sheets

6 per. Physical Science-Heckel

Sarah:Heckel and Lam's classes are fun.

Me:Yeah, but look at the order! PE. FIRST? REALLY? You know how cold it is? ! I'd rather have it like, at 4th or 3rd period!

Me:4th period would suck because like... What if you don't change in time and you don't make it to lunch? You know how stupid people are around lunch.

Skye:o(_ _ll)o UGH. You guys seriously don't get me... I have Algebra and History with EMILY. EMILY. YOU HEAR ME?

Me:Now, now, she's not THAT bad..

Skye:Not to mention all my friends are in 6th period AVID. My life officially sucks...

Me:Like a vacuum! Well then, how about you Lexi?

Lexi:Ah, well... I.. lost mine ehehe...

Me:*facepalm*What DON'T you lose? Okay, who else in here.. Alice!

Alice:Uhm... Kirara, I don't go to school...

Me:o_o well shit, only Skye?

Skye:Am I seriously the only responsible one here? *sigh*Why do I even bother asking? Well, since I'm quite busy, I'll be off. *leaves*

Me:I just noticed... Yuji hasn't been over in a while.

Sarah:Probably since Haruhi's back..

Me:Or.. Maybe he has a girlfriend secretly~

Sarah:Now that's just sad... For Skye.

Me:*shrug*She'll get over it...

Ethan:You don't even know if he DOES have one..

Me:You never know. He's pretty cute if you ask me.

Sarah/Ethan:*stare*

Me:What? Just sayin'..

SKye:AHHHH! *bursts through the door*Yuna! omgphantastic followed me!

Me:HOLY SHIT! You serious? !

Skye:Yeah!

Sarah:Motherfucking lucky ass bitch!

Ethan:Dude, omgphantastic? What did you do? Bribe him?

Skye:No! Remember when we went to the strawberry festival and took a picture with him? I posted on le Tumblr and he followed me!

Sarah:He's hot!

Skye:I know~!

Me:I'd mentally rape.

Sarah/Skye:*stare*NO. You have Seth.

Me:What? ! No fair!

Sarah:The taken ones are always the unfortunate ones.

Me:-_-

Skye:I'm so glad I'm not dating.

Sarah:Right? Being singles DOES have its perks after all!

Ethan:OMG you guys, that's sad.

Sarah:Don't be sad chinky car hamster~

Me:Stop calling me a chinky car hamster! I'm not a hamster, or a car! I'M NOT EVEN THAT CHINKY!

Ethan:Chinkster!

Me:OMFG. SERIOUSLY. SHUT UP. -_-

Skye:Okaii, bye guys! See you next time! Just to let you know, we might not update until the 6th, because of school preparations. Ja nee~


	19. Episode 18:Uhhh Meow?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Meow~ I'm a kitty~ (It's Haruhi~)**

Skye:W-wait a minute! That was my line! Your line was Hi-hi~ It's Haruhi!

Me:-_- Get over it...

Skye:Fine...

Me:So the other day...

Skye:We went to the mall...

Sarah:Like those upper class malls...

Ethan:Then these guys hit on Skye xD

Skye:We're not talking about that you idiot.

Ethan:Oh.. Uh... And we spent 3 hours looking for a pair of shorts for THIS girl. *stares at me*

Me:H-hey! In my defense, they were really cute!

Skye:THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I HAD TO SKIP THOSE WONDERFUL CAKE SHOPS! YOU KNOW THE PAIN I FELT? NO? THEN I DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE YOU SIR!

Me:... But you bought so much dessert as soon as we sat down for lunch..

Skye:Of course! How could I pass up such lovely cakes?

Sarah:You're crazy, considering just 1 slice was already $8...

Skye:One cannot pass up cake no matter how much it is.

Me:Pfft, she's going to gain weight, I know it. Go check Skye.

Skye:N-no!

Me:Hehehe~ Anyways, **Jenni** reviewed.

* * *

_**Oh, so me saying bad things to Blood and Black is my twisted way of showing love then, eh? *fuming* If you believe my friend then you have some serious issues.**_

_**Skye, I know what it's like to have P.E first, I get it first thing on fridays (the order of subjects change about on my schedule each day), and we have to do fitness now since people would run at the speed of light from a wasp but not run after a ball. Oh well, the firsties have it bad, the get math last thing on fridays XD. And can someone tell my sis that just because I managed to fall up the stairs doesn't mean I'm magic (i'm serious, i fell up them, my excuse is I was hugging the floor, feel free to make fun of meh)**_

_**Thanks Gowland for using your musical genius (I can't spell 'cause I'm ill), I needed it to get Justin gayber out of my head, and TW didn't help. And Blood you $$ hole, Gowland's the best fiddle (what you guys call a violin) player after my friend Eilidh.**_  
_**White, you have a fangirl who is 4! My sister always pretends to be at your circus (I have ruined that child)**_

_**Dares(Yes, I have them now):**_

_**Peter, I challenge you to stay away from Alice for... hmmmm... 5 episodes, you do it and Alice goes out with you. If you don't, Alice is permitted to ki-I mean beat you. (unless she want to kll you)**_  
_**Ace, You may be my fav. chara., but, if you don't stop calling Julius a girl, he gets to have your head.**_

_**That is all**_

* * *

Me:Oh don't worry, we don't believe your friend. Haha~

Skye:*sigh*You're lucky... I hope I don't have any classes with Mikau.

Me:Oh yeah... If you get into another fight with him, I ain't bailing you out.

Skye:BUT HE PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH! He insults me, and everyone! He just ticks me off to the point where I have to literally kick his ass!

Me:*sweat drops*Then I suggest killing him and hiding the body.

Skye:I will do that. Don't worry Jenni-nee, I've fallen up the stair many times before.

Me:*whispers*She's really a klutz... She tripped over her own feet when we were walking to class one day.

Skye:H-hey! *blushes*

Gowland:Why thankyou.

Skye:Gowland... No, onee-san, please don't do that ever again.

Me:What?

Skye:The "why thankyou" when the words are bunched together, it annoys me.

Me:Fine.

Blood:Hmm... We should lock you up in a room with him while he plays his violin then.. For 3 hours straight.

Me:Hahaha! NO.

Blood:And Kirara too.

Me: ._. You is mean...

Skye:He's right, we should. For all the times you tortured me in front of Mu-kun, and Yuji, and Jun, and Yuri-nee, and Tsubasa, and-

Me:Alright, I get it, everyone in the house. Geez Louise...

Louise:Yes?

Me:akdhkelhlkanf GO AWAY.

Louise:TT_TT

White:How sweet. I would hug, but I won't...

Me:LOLICON ALERT! OMG! WHITE'S A LOLICON!

White:Because of that..

Skye:*hits me with a frying pan*Shush nee-san!

Me:Itai... Sore de wa...

Skye:Dares. Peter, no Alice for a while.

Peter:Hmm... No Alice for 5 episodes and I get to keep her, or get killed by her... I'll stick with the first one. I'll be awfully busy anyways.

Ace:Aww... But he looks so much like a woman!

Me:..

Ace:What? She said if I don't stop calling him a GIRL, she didn't say anything about calling him a WOMAN! Haha! I win in the end!

Skye:*roundhouse kick*No you don't. *sigh***Bitch please** reviewed.

Me:No, YOU bitch please.

Skye:... What?

* * *

_**i dare every body to get drunk at lyrices bar and do all the dares u skipped in this season and all the other seasons**_

* * *

Me:Well, if we're getting drunk, I'm in!

Sarah:YOLO!

Ethan:NONO. *drags Sarah away*

Alice:Smart kid...

Skye:Yay! Alcohol!

Yuji:No Fumiku! You're underaged!

Skye:Stupid Yuji! Don't tell me what to do! *knees his stomach*

Yuji:Itai... No way, I'm not letting you get drunk! *picks her up*

Skye:Stupid Yuji! Let go!

Yuji:Sorry Fumiku, but I can't do that.

Skye:Puh... Fine...

Me:*hiccup*Hahaha~ You two make a really good couple~

Skye:Yeah, sure, whatever. Onee-san, there's a spider on your head.

Me:AHHHHH! *runs around in circles*Getitoff! Getitoff!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Skye:*smirks*

Yuji:*sweat drop*You're evil...

Skye:Sou ne... Ah! For the second part of the review, us hosts are busy, so if you can point out the dares we skipped, then we'll do so. As for the other 3 seasons, we wouldn't know/can't remember since all history of such has been deleted, so it's quite impossible for the other seasons. You'll have to do with just this season.

Yuji:True.

Skye:Now, where's Kuro?

Shiro:Probably in his room Lady Fumiku.

Me:*hiccup*Shiro is White, and Kuro is Black... Although, Kuro is a gentle *hiccup*man and he is loyal to his mistress, unlike Bla- *hiccup*-ck who is the total opposite~ *passes out*

Skye:... And so, we end the reviews... Ah, I almost forgot, did you send out the invitations Yuji?

Yuji:*nods*All 7 Fumiku.

Skye:Okay good. We're going to karaoke tomorrow, so we have to make sure that everyone gets their invitation. And we have to make sure they're coming, or else we'd reserve that extra one for nothing.

Yuji:Of course Fumiku.

Skye:Also.. Make sure to order me Rose Milk Ice Tea every 40 minutes or I'll end up dying. I can't sing with a dry throat.

Yuji:Of course Fumiku.

Skye:And make sure to know how much people will actually show up so we know how much lunch to order. Then again, we can always just order there and have them decide, but knowing them, they'll pick pizza.

Yuji:Of course Fumiku.

Skye:Also, set out my clothes, prepare everything, and check my IM messages.

Yuji:Of course Fumiku.

Skye:Are you even listening?

Yuji:Of course Fumiku.

Skye:... *sigh*Just shut up and go prepare stuff... I have to make dinner all this week. *sigh*WE WILL HAVE CURRY!

Me:YEY! Fu-chan's curry is like, heaven on rice!

Skye:D'awww... Wait, why's the camera still on...

**Narrator:Whooops~ Sorry! Bye everyone!**

* * *

**Yet another karaoke day. It's the 5th one this month... And it's only the 3rd xD You get me, right? -Skye**


	20. Episode 19:It's Hot

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:It's hot... Then again, it's still summer... (Hiro)**

Me:UGH. SCHOOL IS A BITCH GUISE.

Skye:We would've updated yesterday, the actual first day of school, but we were worn out, and as soon as we got home, I passed out.

Me:I took a cold shower and went to sleep.

Haruhi:I did paperwork for my little kids~

Me:We're not your actual kids Haruhi-san... We're your really close next door neighbors...

Haruhi:But still~

Sarah:I went to get boba with Ethan, Jessica, Jennifer, and Judy. OH! And Kristian.

Me:BITCH! You didn't invite me? !

Sarah:I kept calling you but you never replied, so I was like "Fukit".

Me:-_- UGH. I might not ever see Kristian again...

Sarah:He's going to Rancho.

Me:Okay, you're free... For now.

Skye:*sigh*And as usual, my teachers all hate me, but who doesn't? Now, **Jenni**-nee reviewed.

* * *

_**Jenni: blood, what you don't know is that I'd happily listen to gowland that length of time, anything to not hear lauren singi-**_

_**Lauren: I'm the cat with bass and drum, going 'round like bom bom bom**_

_**Jenni: lauren you bitch, you know I hate that song.**_

_**Lauren: I love annoying you though**_

_**Jenni: so yeah, blood please do that**_

_**Lauren; what's your problem with same and the womp? Anyway, nightmare what kidn of job is it you have that makes you run away from paper work? And alice, you're not the only one with a stalker rabbit stalking you, jenni's ex is doing it now, to her **_

_**Jenni: don't remind me, he wants me back **_

_**Lauren: oh and ace, she wants a kiss of you**_

_**Jenni: say wha?**_

_**Lauren: tara peeps**_

* * *

Me:It's quite amusing to see other people tortured.

Skye:*sigh*Onee-san, remind me again how you have friends.

Me:Cause. *takes a deep breath*I'm a fucking badass ninja K-Pop loving Japanese-Korean-Vietnamese girl.

Skye:... And I'm a Japanese-French girl. What does that make me?

Me:... A Frenchenese.

Skye: o(_ _lll)o You and your bad jokes...

Blood:I'd rather listen to nothing than anything at all.

Me:*lip syncing*

Blood:...

Skye:...

Nightmare:My job you ask? It's PAPERWORK. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE.

Skye:Do you know how much paperwork _I_ have? No? Then don't complain Nightmare.

Me:She has to do a bunch of paperwork because she's the Safety Committee chairman. Don't you love inheriting your onee-san's jobs?

Skye:No! You left me with a bunch of paperwork that YOU NEVER EVEN FINISHED! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO THE HELL WAS BULLYING WHO? !

Me:*shrugs*You'll figure it out. I'm sure if it's the one from December 2nd, the guy that was being bullied was Charlie Nguyen. You can ask him, he's a second year like you.

Skye:I really hate being related to you.

Me:I love you too!

Alice:*sweat drops*Does he wear a red waistcoat and have bunny ears? Does he manipulate you by turning into an adorable little bunny that I can't resist hugging? Well, then I don't see how our problems are much alike...

Skye:Don't worry Jenni-nee... I'm going through the same thing?

Me:Ryan?

Skye:Yeah... He's been following me ever since we broke up. I swear, every time we're in the halls, he'll walk next to me and purposely bump into me. When his friends ask him about it, he denies it.

Me:He totes wants you back.

Skye:Well I totes don't want him back. I'd rather be with you-know-who than that idiot cheating bastard.

Me:You-know-who? Who's that?

Skye:... So basically, I come home and listen to all your ranting about your relationships with other people, your friends, your problems, etc, but when it comes to me, you're just like "Omigosh, little kids are so weird." wow...

Me:*smile*

Skye:fhcdeuiwrhbd I'm going to do my homework... *leaves*

Me:If you need help with geometry, just ask me. You know... Cause I'm already in Pre-Calculus...

Sarah:Nerd.

Me:I'm a heck of an Asian nerd.

Sarah:You're a Yuna Nerd.

Me:A.. What?

Sarah:Yunerd. xD Haha!

Me:-_- I'm not going shopping with you tomorrow.

Sarah:Fine. I won't buy you cake.

Me:Fine.

Sarah:Fine.

Me:Fine.

Sarah:Fine.

Me:FINE.

Sarah:FINE!

Ace:A kiss? Hmmm... Alright! *Tackles you and plants a kiss on your cheek*

Me:Whoa Ace. Already starting to rape little girls again?

Ace:Yep.

Me:... I was actually expecting a different answer, but okay.

Ace:Haha~

Me:Well would you look at the time. I have a Keyclub meeting. With a lot of guys. Hnnnng...

Sarah:TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Me:Aw heo naw. I'm out. *leaves*

Sarah:DAMMIT YUNA! *runs after*

Ethan:Hi guys!... Guys? Damn it! Stupid Anh. I missed it... Ugh.

**Narrator:Next episode you should ask Kirara/Yuna how she feels... Hehe.**


	21. Episode 20:Why am I up So Early?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:askljelwh WHY ARE WE UP SO EARLY? ! (Hiro)**

Skye:Shhh! Onee-san is still asleep! *sigh*She totally forgot to update yesterday, so she begged (literally) me to do it this morning. She's lucky I woke up super early...

Yuji:But Fumiku, it's almost 7...

Skye:And? I was busy!

Yuji:Doing...?

Skye:I was cooking obviously.

Yuji:Is that why there was a mess earlier?

Skye:... Anyways, **Jenni**-nee reviewed.

* * *

_**Lauren: Skye, we don't hate you. okay, Jenni will be a while for she is getting a row for speaking gaelic, again. So, Black, Blood, I have a job you guys might like. Whenever Jenni reviews, call her a whore or something along those lines, others can join if they want.**_

_**Jenni: What crap are you spouting about me now?**_

_**Lauren: Nothi-Wtf? -something's hitting the window so jenni gets a bucket of cold water and opens the window, pouting it out-**_

_**Jenni: Rach agus marbh le a dig!**_

_**Lauren: *not amused* You spoke Gaelic again, who was it anyway?**_

_**Jenni: My molesting ex. Oh yeah, I didn't appreciate you telling Ace I wanted a kiss.**_

_**Lauren: You know you loved it, I should get him to do it again. What do you think ace?**_

_**Jenni: I'm out, cheerie.**_

_**Lauren: Who even uses that word for bye?**_

_**Jenni: uhh, me? Tara.**_

* * *

Skye:Why thankyou.

Black:Don't tell me what to do! I'll call her a whore whenever I want to! Fucking whore! (*sigh* Excuse my use of words, another reason I dislike doing Black's character...)

Skye:Shut up, you're being annoying.

Black:...

Blood:*sigh*Intimidated by a 13 year old? That's quite sad...

Black:*wants to say something but can't otherwise will get beat to death with a frying pan*

Skye:*smirks*

Blood:I have no duty calling her a whore or anything. *sips tea*It makes no sense to do it for no reason.

Skye:I agree. I shall not participate in these horrible shenanigans. Poor nee-san...

Me:Well, if you ever need someone to "Get rid" of him, just ask. I'll send Skye in a package and she'll do your dirty work.

Skye:Ah! W-when did you- Why are you- Is that... Oh my... Onee-san... Please... Go prepare yourself for school...

Me:What's wrong? ... Aw shit, again. I just bought this one last week! *mutters other stuff as she heads into her bedroom*

Skye:And I _would_ do your dirty work for you, but I'd have to get rid of some girls at school first. *Sigh*It's a shame I can't bring my beloved knives to school...

Alice:You're really creepy sometimes..

Ace:Haha! Well, if Jenni wants me to, I'll kiss her everywhere!... EVERYWHERE.

Skye:*beats him with a frying pan*Hmm... This seems useful too. I don't think there's a rule about bringing a frying pan to school... Stupid fake nerd hipster YOLO girls, prepare yourselves for the beating of a lifetime by a shorty.

Yuji:Fumiku, if you're using it as a weapon, you can't take it...

Skye:ajdjewhr SCREW THE SCHOOL RULES! *throws the frying pan in a random direction*Ugh... I'll just do it with my bare hands. THEY'LL DIE BY MY HANDS!

Yuji:*sweat drop*Well, we have to prepare everyone's bentos now, ja nee.

Skye:Ja naa~ Mou... Kyou wa Getsuyoubi, dakedo... tsukarete iru desu na no...

Yuji:*pats head*Try not to fall asleep again in class, that's no good.

Skye:Myuuuu~ Hai!

Alice:And goodbye everyone...

All:See you after school... Is what THEY should be saying...

**Narrator:Aso gohan~ Aso gohan~ Jaa nee minna~ (somehow switched to Haruhi)**


	22. Side Episode 2:Ramune and Losers

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Is there ever a time when teenagers don't hang out? This is today's side show, since our two authoresses have very little time on their hands, with a lot of homework and housework. (Hiro)**

Me:Are you serious? Would you rather us stay home and be on the computer all day?

Skye:Don't we do that either way?

Me:You're right...

Skye:Kristian was mentally raping me earlier.

Me:xD Cause he's weird.

Skye:...

Me:What? Oh, I heard you got in trouble~

Skye:What?

Me:Cause you wore an off-the shoulder top to school?

Skye:Ms. - Is a bitch. I hope she dies and burns in hell, because who the fuck gets mad over dress code and gives a freaking 1 hour lecture over how a freaking top is inapropriate?

Me:Lol, you're wearing a tank top under too.

Skye:No durs.

Me:-_- Man.. She really IS turning out like me... Maybe her other cousin actually.

Alice:you aren't related to her oter cousin?

Me:*shakes head*Nah, she's a Natsumi, I'm a Sakino. We're different. Just like Lexi is a Tamari.

Alice:Tamari?

Me:Her last name. Her REAL last name. Not her mom's.

Alice:Oh! Makes so much more sense.

Skye:*still complaining about the stupid dress code and vice principal*

Me:I should tell Kristian to touch her boobs xD

Lisa:What boobs?

Me:xDDDD OMFG Lisa.

Skye:SERIOUSLY. STOP TELLING ME I DON'T HAVE BOOBS!

Lisa:I'm sorry... A36.

Skye:adhskruukfehrlc GO DIE BITCH. GO DIE. NO, ACTUALLY, COME AT ME BRO! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?

Lisa:YOLO!

Skye:STFU with that. YOLO is stupid.

Lisa:*gasp*

Me:She reacts like Alex.

Judy:Lolololol

Sarah:WAZZUP.

Me:The sky.

Skye:What?

Me:No, sky, as in up there. *points to sky*

Skye:Oh...

Me:xD Loser

Skye:Only losers call losers losers.

Me:And only losers say losers call losers losers.

Skye:And only losers say losers call losers losers.

Me:And only a loser would say that losers who call losers losers are losers.

Skye:And-

All:SHUT UP!

Me:...

Skye:... :I

Me:... Man, the dance is coming up soon... FOREVER ALONE.

Sarah:FOREVER ALONE.

Judy:FO'EVAH ALOOOOOONE.

Skye:... I have strawberry Ramune!

All:FUCK YES.

**Narrator:I want Ramune too.. And strawberry pocky. o(_ _ll)o**


	23. Episode 21:Oppan Gangnam Style!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:A tornado flew around my room before you came~ (Rian)**

Me:Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed~

Skye:Neomu neomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo  
Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

Me:LOL K-Pop?

Skye:Kristian is a butt

Kristian:You're a butt.

Skye:Nu-uh, dude, stop it.

Kristian:Stop what?

Skye:Stop being ugly :)

Kristian:-_-

Me:LOLOLOLOLOL You guys are soooo weird. Anyways, the show.

**Reviewer:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Lauren: Black, was that fecking whore directed to me or fatt arse here?**_

_**Jenni: *glares at her***_

_**Lauren:... Feck I thought you were Carolyn, I mean, your too skinny *nervous laugh***_

_**Jenni: *Smiles* aye, that one *hits Lauren* anyway, Boris, Pierce, do yous have an animal form? I think that would be cool.**_

_**Lauren: Remember your wee cat?**_

_**Jenni: Och aye, Pebbles. -her mum shouts something-...Whit?**_

_**Lauren: I dunno, anyway, answer Ace then.**_

_**Jenni:... *blushes***_

_**Lauren: That's a yes Ace, anyway, we have to go 'cause we have highland, tara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lauren: are you being serious when you say there's a cooking teacher called miss kettlehut?**_

_**Jenni: damn right I am**_

_**Lauren: oh god, we're just gonna take the piss out of her, so, did you pass the exam?**_

_**Jenni; nope, the reason I hate english with a vengance, anyway, guys, I'm goint to a village in florida next week (woo, no school for a week XD) and there's a guy who dresses up as a rabbit who tucks kids into bed, should I be scared?**_

_**Lauren: that should scare you more than the guy who would kiss you if you had a cam.**_

_**Jenni: anywhere, I dare any of the boys (kirara and skye can decide) to sing all the right moves by one republic. Anyway, tara peeps**_

* * *

Black:It was directed to the both of you!

Me:No, Black, it was directed to a mirror, and you were standing in front of it.

Black:You're stupid, that doesn't even make sense.

Me:And YOU'RE stupid if you can't even figure that out.

Black:*rolls eyes*

Me:That's right bitch, what now? Anyways, Boris, Pierce, DO you have an animal form?

Boris:Kira-nyan, haven't we already answered this before?

Me:Yer, but I'm bored so just do it.

Kristian:Ew, Yuna! xD

Me:Ew. Kristian.

Skye:Ew both of you, now answer the question.

Boris:We do.

Pierce:But we won't show you chu.

Me:Why not?

Boris:Because they didn't ask us to! xD

Me:-_-t dear god... Whatever... Ace, go make ou- I mean kiss Jen.

Ace:Haha! Alright!

Gowland:No! I think Jenni would prefer to listen to my music! *takes out violin and starts playing it*

Kristian:OH GOD! KILL IT BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS!

Skye:*shrugs*You're weak.

Ace:*passed out*

Me:o_o Um...

Skye:Jenni, what are you talking about?

Kristian:Omigawd Skye, you're blind, it says "there's a man that's dressed in a bunny suit that tucks kids into bed, should I be scared?" or something like that.

Skye:*facepalm*You're tupid.

Kristian:No, YOU'RE tupid.

Skye:Whatever... And If he scares you, just punch him in the face.

Kristian:That's her solution to everything.

Skye: Yerp :I

Kristian:And don't worry person-I've-never-met, we ALL hate Engrish (play on English) especially Asians, cause "We no speak Engrish. We da Asian FOB. We no drive good."

Skye:What da heo you do here?

Me:LOLOL Stop it xD Haha, so... EVERYONE WILL SING!

All(guys):NO.

Me:But YOLO

Skye:Can I shoot you?

Me:Why? o_o

Skye:Because you said YOLO.

Me:Uhhhhhhh...

Skye:Exactly. So, sing.

All(guys):NO.

Skye:You don't sing, and we'll make you do something horrible.

All(guys):You don't scare us, you're too cute.

Skye:*death glares and emits evil aura*What?

All(guys):And we immediately take that back.

Skye:*smirks*Now, SING.

All:*sings so off key the camera breaks.

**[Commercial]**

Narrator:Have you ever wanted your hair to be perfectly curled, but always end up messing up your hair? Well not anymore! Now introducing the No-Hair Straightener! As you straighten your hair, it makes your hair disintegrate, so you don't have to worry about messing up your hair anymore! Only $55555555555. 55! Plus $4.67 shipping and handling.

**[Commercial #2]**

Narrator (skye):The new album from Nekomi-chan! 'Sekai Nambawan no Aidoru: Anime Cover Edition'! Featuring the songs

Koi no Shirushi-The World God Only Knows

Coloring-Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai

Motto Hade ni Ne-Kannagi

Kyun! Banpaia Gaaru-The Idolmaster

Marionette no Kokoro-The Idolmaster

Hare Hare Yukai-Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu

Magenta Another Sky-Arcana Famiglia

Kiss Shite Agenai-Zero no Tsukaima

Seikan Hikou-Macross Frontier

Kawaru Mirai-Kami-sama no Memo-chou

Narrator:Plus a special bonus track!

"Nyanko":Available soon on 12. 25. 12!

**[Commercial #3]**

Narrator:New Character Figures from Sugar Rush 2.0! Feature Ayumi Satsu, Ririko Nezumu, and Kokoro Furinochi! Each character comes with a set of clothes that you can mix and match, along with their transformation outfits and hairstyles! They are voice activated, and when you press the button, they will say something!

Ayumi Figure Phrases: "I'll try my best!" "The blossoming heart of the Candy Shop! Candy Cutie!" "Ehhh~? ! I've forgotten again!"

Ririko Figure Phrases: "Let's go!" "The candy that will melt your heart like chocolate, Choco Princess!" "The future awaits us, let's go!" "I'm hungry~"

Kokoro Figure Phrases: "That's scary!" "The bright and colorful chewing candy, Gummy Girl!" "What was it again?"

**Narrator:And we're back!**

Me/Skye:*bows*Sorry for the wait! We've replaced the cameras, so it should be smooth from here on out!

Skye:Now, our last reviewer for today!

**Reviewer:Gangnam Style**

* * *

_**LOLOLOLOL You know who it is, I'm back :D**_

_**Dares:**_  
_**Everyone do le Gangnam Style!**_  
_**HELLO HELLO**_  
_**Pretend to be SHINee (whoever's Taemin gets a cookie)**_

_**Questions:**_  
_**Has anyone else raped the replay button on Gangnam Style?**_  
_**Can someone play cards with me?**_  
_**Boris, I'mma steal your boa. Just cuz.**_

_**Bye! Wait, one more thing... HEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADYYYY**_

* * *

Kristian:LOLOLOL YEP. IT'S MEEEEE!

Skye:Of course it is. *rolls eyes*

Me:LOL seriously bro? I thought this was a girl reviewing xD

Skye:It IS a girl xD

Kristian:*girly voice*Oh yeah, like, totally! Now, GANGNAM STYLE!

Me:Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja~

Skye:Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja~

Alice:... I can't sing Korean, so...

Kristian:Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja!

Skye:Oh! I know... Wait... HEEEEEEEYYYY~ SEXY LADYYYYYYYYYYYY! ~(O▽O~)

Kristian:Sarangi~! (~^3^)~

Skye:... Ew... No... *walks away*

Kristian:Baby come back! You can blame it on me~!

Me:LOL. Scrubbies.

Kristian:No, we're toilets.

Me:AND NOW YOU'RE IN MY WAAAY! *pushes Kristian*

Kristian:-_- Be SHINee

Me:No.

Kristian:Fine. *steals Boris' boa.

Me:Why would you tell us you're going to steal it? That's like a burglar telling a family he's going to steal from them later.

Kristian:Cause.

Me:... Cause what?

Kristian:Cause I said so.

Me:*Facepalm*On another note... OMGPHANTASTIC~ *hearts in eyes*And nobody wants to play cards with you.

Kristian:-_-

Me:don't get butthurt. Geez. Bye~

Kristian:Laters Losers!


	24. Episode 22:Ore Datte Kansai Janai!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Ah, such nostalgic memories~ (anonymous)**

Skye:Um... Who are you?

Me:*shrugs*Who cares? Welp, just got home from H Mart.

Skye:And open house... *shivers*

Me:LOLOLOL I got to see how fail you are during PE when they did the relay race! xD

Skye:S-shut up! That hole was put there on purpose!

Kristian:Still can't believe you tripped. LOSER :)

Skye:*eye twitches*STFU. GO DIE. I HATE YOU

Kristian:I guess I won't go to the Block with you then~

Skye:... I can go by myself.

Kristian/Me:LONER.

Skye:*shrugs*I'm forever alone, deal with it. I can.

Yuji:*smiles*You're not forever alone Fumiku.

Skye:*blushes*E-eh?

Yuji:You have Kirara. Oh! I have to go now, bye! *leaves*

Skye:...

Me:BAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!

Kristian:Oh wow.

Skye:*sits in emo corner*Yep... Forever alone...

Kristian:I'll-

Skye:NO.

Me:LOL. TWO LONERS!

Tsubasa:At least they can score dates that are actually into them! xD

Me:...

Skye:LOOOOOOOL

Kristian:*facepalm*You hang around "them" too much...

**Reviewer:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: thanks Gowland, your musical genius saved me**_

_**Lauren: awww, I get entertained by watching you being forced into stuff.**_

_**Jenni: at least i'm not like snow white from mirror mirror**_

_**Lauren: "i hate your hair" WE HATE YOUR EYEBROWS XD**_

_**Jenni: anyway, sorry if this review is a load of crap, we stayed up until half five in the morning and we're proper shattered.**_

_**Lauren: What did we even do?**_

_**Jenni: Bitched about people (mainly Black) went on omegle and got high on sweets.**_

_**Lauren: You should be banned from omegle, you lead people on**_

_**Jenni: No i don't. And guys, seriously, you broke a camera?**_

_**Lauren: Oh well, sh*t singing boys are sh*t singing boys, they're all gonna die the same way as J. Gaybeir**_

_**Jenni: heh heh, i see what you did there.**_

_**Lauren: Anyway, Ace gonna do it because I'm bored over here.**_

_**Jenni: No i just got two effing needles through my skin and if someone touches my jag arm they'll see a not very pleasant side of me.**_

_**Lauren:... Ace just do it, cheerie-bye**_

* * *

Gowland:No problem!

Me:This ain't no load of crap. If anything, it's better than Kristy's.

Kristian:AY! DON'T CALL ME THAT YU-NA.

Me:... MOFO YOU WANNA GO? COME AT ME BRO! COME AT ME!

Kristian:Oh no you didn't. Girl, hold my earrings.

Skye:-_-

Kristian:xD

Skye:... No, just no...

Me:lol scrubbies.

Skye:TOILETS. TOILETS WOMAN. WE'RE TOILETS.

Me:*raises up hands in defense*Damn, dealin' with a badass over here.

Skye:Awwww heo nah, you did NOT just say that. Bitch, hold my glasses, Imma bout to go Derpy Hooves on this bitch. *shoves glasses to Kristian*

Me:._. aw fuck. *runs away*

Skye:BITCH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! *chases after*

Kristian:*puts on Skye's glasses*Man... These are huge!

Ace:HIPSTER!

Kristian:Ew. No, she's not a hipster. Those hipsters don't got no hips.

Skye:Boi wat da heo yuh do hea? (boy what the hell you do here?)

Kristian:I making da tiny baby glasses da froggy (I making the tiny baby (Skye) glasses the foggy)

Skye:xD

Kristian:LOLOL

Ace:... Is Jennifer a hipster?

Me:Yep. That motherfucker

Ace:xD

Jennifer:Hey! That's mean.

Jessica:LOLOL it's true!

Me:... *sweat drop*

Skye:*puts glasses back on*wait, did I hear you say you were on omegle? *shakes head in disappointment*You know how dangerous that is? What if there was a sexual predator who could somehow track you down and rape you?

Kristian:*whispers*I'll rape you Skye.

Skye:What? *raises eyebrow*

Kristian:I said I'll save you some pie.

Skye:... *rolls eyes*Continuing my concerns, I hope you weren't on webcam. That's much more dangerous.

Me:LOLOL GUYS MASTURBATING! xD

Skye:That's inappropriate...

Me:Okay, Ms. Idol.

Skye:No. :I I'm not an idol.

Kristian:*imitating Skye's voice horribly* "Oh my gosh! My hair won't curl! How am I suppose to take my pictures without curly bouncy hair? My photo shoot is ruined! Also, why aren't my boobs as big as Yuna's? And why won't I let Kristian touch them?"

Skye:I did NOT say ANY of that. And what are you talking about? I wasn't having a photo shoot?... Yeah... Pssh, not at all.

Kristian:-_- Are you fucking kidding me. You know how many different clothes I saw you wearing?

Skye:o_o

Me:GUYS! GET ON TOPIC.

Kristian:I'll sing again... I'm sexy and I know it~ *starts sexually harassing Skye*

Me:._. EWWWW!

***camera breaks***

**[Commercial #1]**

Narrator:Are you tired of hearing and or seeing ads on websites and movies? Then fear no more! Just go online at sjdfhjrhfieerjfiejfoi54h3iof 4bg. com and click the VIRUS button! You'll get an awesome Google Chrome extension that eliminates all ads!

**[Commercial** **#2]**

Narrator:Season 2 of Bouquet of Love coming soon! Did you miss your favorite characters Nam-mi, Minji, Sooyun, Sung-ni, Jung, Yong, and others? Did you miss the drama between Yoona and Chaelin? Well, now there's more drama!

Yoona:mwoga munje ya?

Chaelin:nae munjeneun geos-ibnida. minjineun na-ege soghae issseubnida.

Yoona:geuneun dangsin-eul salanghaji anh-a!

Narrator:New season premieres next Friday at 8 on TV Korea. Tune in next week! yeoleobun modu salang haeyo!

**[Commercial #3]**

Narrator:Broke your camera again? No worries! Come on down to the jhfieohferifnjrcnvfkjdrslnxd jvcnrt warehouse and look through our most INDESTRUCTIBLE, IRREPLACEABLE, and AWESOMELY DESIGNED cameras! And there's even- What the...

Me:Oh hai guys! I was just shopping for new cameras. *sigh* This is probably the 3rd time I cam here... In this hour.

Narrator:Hey kid, get out of my commercial.

Me:Alrighty! TTYL MY BFFLs! *winks and moves away from camera*

**[Back to the show]**

**Narrator:And we're back! Skye somehow found a camera to use while Kirara went to get a new one!**

Skye:*still phased from last commercial*The fuck... It's inception... o_o

Ace:ALRIGHT~! *tackles Jenni*

Skye:...

Alice:*thinking*Wait for it, she's gonna stop him... Wait for it... 3... 2... 1... Aaaaaannnnndddd... NOW!

Skye:Ay, go getta room ya dumbass. Jenni-nee's probably cold.

***cold wind blows***

Skye:*shivers*Samui...

Ace:Okay~ *carries Jenni into a secret room bridal style*

Skye:*sighs and shivers*Mou...

Kristian:LOL LOSER. It's freaking hot.

Skye:*beats him to half-death*ITEKOMASU! *tackles him to the floor and does things to him that are not for people who dislike violence*

Alice:._.ll man...

* * *

**Me:Pfft.. Kansai accent~**

**Skye:I ain't no Kansai Accent! *covers mouth***

**Me:pfft... HAHAHAHA!**

**Skye:Uresee! Aho! Donkusai! Egetsunai! Ore datte, ore datte.. ORE DATTE KANSAI JANAI! HONMA DESU DA!**

**Me:... Did you just say "honma"?... It's Hontou... Pffft, you really DO have a Kansai Accent!**

**Skye:MOU! KANAWAN! ANTA WA KETTAKUSO WARUI! METCHA WARUI! Ore ochokuro no mo eekagen ni see! *stomps off*Kono aho...**

**Me:*giggles*Shanai nee... *gasps and covers mouth*Am I picking up the Kansai Dialect from her? ! Kore wa hontouni warui... Maa, ii kaa. Ja nee, minna! Ashita o ai shimashou ka!**


	25. Episode 23:Niji Iro Kuma Kuma Love!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:H Mart~ H Mart~ H Mart~ Uh-huh~ (Kristian)**

Skye:Paris Baguette~ Mou! I can't wait until tomorrow after school!

Me:Doushite... Nande... WHY CAN'T I COME WITH YOU GUYS? !

Skye:Datte, you have work.

Me:TT_TT Stupid work.

Skye:Look on the bright side nee-san, when you work you get money, when you have money, you can buy whatever you want.

Me:THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I THE ONE THAT WORKS WHILE YOU SIT AT HOME READING AND FATTENING YOURSELF?

Skye:Because my money gets sent to me... And did you just call me fat?

Me:Yep.

Skye:*gasps*I only weigh 90lbs! Y-you insolent big-breasted toad!

Me:Oh you did NOT just go their. Alice, hold my earrings, Imma bout to go all out on this bitch.

Alice:... No.

Me:Okay...

Skye:*rolls eyes*See Kristian, this is another reason she can't come...

Kristian:Yeah KIRANA.

Skye:... Kirana?

Kristian:I'm trying to combine Kirara and Yuna...

Skye:Not workin' out..

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: Hey guys, we're not dead.**_

Lauren: Black probably wishes we were though.

Jenni: Skye, if i had a cam i would say yes, unfortunately, i don't.

Lauren: Besides, omegles fun, especially when Erin does it

Jenni: No sh*t sherlock.

Lauren: *reads what ace does* THANKS ACE!

Jenni: Lovely *sarcastic* This helps our bordome in florida (yay, no scotland for a week) since there's a storm.

Lauren: jesus how many movies do you have? Silent hill, prometheus, saw series, resident evil, die hard, orphan, 2012 and... you bitch, how come you have batlleship?

Jenni: Because i'm skiving on homework which involves doing an exam, as for battleship, i got that in U. S, so HAH.

Lauren:... *a bit p-o'd with Jenni* Ace, would you mind doing that again to bus whore here please?

Jenni: What was that?

* * *

Me:Nice to know you're not dead.

Black:I don't wish... I PRAY THAT YOU'D DIE.

Skye:*knees his stomach*Watch it you warden. And I'm glad you weren't. Who knows what kind of things you could've seen. *knows from personal experience after Kirara thought it would be fun to webcam on Omegle*

Ace:Haha! No problem!

Me:Oh, you think Jenni has a lot of movies?

Skye:You should see OUR house. We have so many movies (even the old ones), we could open up a theater.

Me:And I saw all of those.. TWICE.

Skye:Three times out of boredom. *shrugs*

Kristian:No invite? Mean..

Skye:Kristian, I barely knew you, okay? So don't get mad at me... PLUS YOU NEVER EVEN INVITE ME TO GO OUT DURING THE WEEKENDS ANYWAYS.

Kristian:Love you too babeh.

Skye:Ew no. And... Uh.. Ace?

Ace:Do what again~?

Skye:*facepalm*Idiot...

Kristian:Buy me strawberry puff pastry~

Skye:NO.

Kristian:PLEEEEAAASSSEEE~? *cute puppy dog face*

Skye:*blushes*F-fine! B-but only this once! B-be grateful!

Me:*snickers*And I thought I was the boyhopper.

Yuji:*sitting in a corner*

Kuro:*same*

Skye:*sweat drops*I thought you both had girlfriends...

Yuji/Kuro:*blinks*Riiiigggghhhhttt! *runs off*

Skye:*facepalm*Idiots...

Me:Also, we have a question. What are you all going to be for Halloween?

Skye:I'm being Ranka Lee. *winks*Kira~

Me:I think the Nijiiro Kuma Kuma costume would suit you better.

Skye:*blushes*T-that's embarrassing!

Me:But you looked so cute singing and dancing along with it!

Kristian:She did what? Did you tape it? Let me see? Did her voice quiver? Imma laugh!

Me:She singed and danced. Yes, yes, and no. She can actually hit the high notes... BUT SHE WON'T TEACH ME HOW TO DO IT!

Skye:Nee-san, there's no possible way I'd know how to teach you how to hit high and low notes. It's just.. Uh.. Natural. You can try to improve your singing though by practicing everyday.

Me:NO HELP AT ALL.

Skye:Then don't ask!

Kristian:Anyways, I'm gonna be... A vampire. Prepare to be bitten Skye~ *perverted grin*

Skye:*takes out Ranka's key prop from Nijiiro Kuma Kuma and hits Kristian with it*Baka. Like I'd let you touch me.

Kristian:*pokes her*Touch.

Skye:*gasps*YOU HAVE RUINED MY PERSONAL SPACE! DO YOU SEE THE BUBBLE? IT'S RIGHT THERE. *points to the ground*

Me:Oh god, here we go again. I'm going to relieve you all of this torture, so ttyl my bffl's. *peace sign*


	26. Episode 24:Umm No Title?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:That awkward moment when the person you're mad at is assigned as seat next to you. (That one girl with that one name that starts with that one letter)**

Me:lolololol~ The teacher trolled you good.

Skye:*in a horrible mood*Stupid Kristian.. Doesn't care about my feelings...

Me:Oh you, you know he loves you, why so serious?

Skye:BECAUSE HE HURT MY FEELINGS!

All:*gasp*

Skye:Yes! I know, "she has feelings? !" well I'M A HUMAN BEING. NOT SOME KIND OF EMOTIONLESS ROBO-

Riko:... *runs away crying*

Skye:Oh... Oh god what have I done? *sits in an emo corner*

Me:DON'T FORGET YOUR EMO DIARY! *throws a black notebook at Skye's head*

Skye:Ow!

Me:Hehe~ First off, the review. Then I have to go make a phone call.

**Review:master-dono (AKA Hoody)**

* * *

_**ohayo minna...**_  
_**been an awful quite awhile...**_

_**leo/lia: ohayo!**_

_**hoody: hm, black joka... yare yare... nazu anata wa totemo meiwaku desu ka?**_

_**leo: -points a finger- in other words,**_  
_**'black joker, geez... why are you so annoying?'**_

_**hoody: good boy, peasant. -patting head-**_

_**lia: -stares- ne, bossu?**_

_**hoody: nanda yo...?**_

_**lia: why are you acting different?**_  
_**hoody: -blinks- nani?**_  
_**leo: he's having a 'friendly' competition, it involves speaking japanese. -logical tone-**_  
_**lia: hontou ne? i wan' join!**_  
_**leo: really?**_

_**hoody: the peasants are babbling nonsense...**_  
_**ne minna... i dare all of you to masturbate in front of my innocent litte brother...**_  
_**fabien: -emotionlessly staring, lolipop sticking out of mouth-**_

_**leo: that's some epic sexual request... -/,/,/-**_

* * *

Me:Ohayo! Now, for that phone call... *goes outside*

Skye:You'd better not be calling that dumbass Kristian...

Me:Yeah sure whatever.

Skye:*continues sulking*

Alice:Now, calm down... *sweat drop*And Black... Why _are_ you annoying?

Black:I'm annoying you guys? So it's working! Heh! Told you I could do it White!

White:You never told me anything though...

Black:... You still owe me $50 you son of a bitch.

White:But you didn't even-... Forget it -_-

Lexi:Seeing Hoody-nii being "friendly" is quite strange...

Skye:*pales*L-Lexi... W-when did you get here.

Lexi:When I heard about how much you loved Kristian... *dark aura*Does onee-san love someone else?

Skye:Uh... H-hey, I think... My... Uh... Cake is done! *runs into the kitchen*

Lexi:Oh no you don't! *runs after*

Alice:... You want us to do WHAT now?

Me:It says to masturbate, duh Alice. Are you blind? I'm Asian and I can still see it.

Alice:*facepalm*Kira-chan, you don't get it do you, we have to MASTURBATE. I'M NOT DOING THAT.

Kristian:Doing what?

Me:Apologizing to Skye for being a butt-face and comparing her to the stupid bitch whores at school.

Kristian:-_- It was a joke.

Skye:OH WELL EXCUSE ME.

Kristian:Don't get so butthurt.

Skye:Don't tell me what to do you insolent fool! You impudent dog! Y-you.. You... *sniffle*You... Aho! *runs away crying*

Me:Asjijkwgrbfwkjr KRISTIAN. THAT WAS NOT THE PLAN.

Kristian:Well SORRY. Geez...

Me:And I wonder why she had a brief crush on you...

Kristian:what?

Me:I said I wonder why she hit you with a brief case.

Kristian:She never did that... Then again, she hits me with a lot of things, so I wouldn't remember well...

Me:Well who WOULDN'T hit you? YOU STUCK YOUR HAND UP HER SKIRT, YOU GUESSED THE CORRECT COLOR OF HER UNDERWEAR, YOU GROPED HER, YOU LET YOUR MELTED ICE CREAM DRIP DOWN HER SHIRT, YOU *continues with every bad and perverse thing Kristian has done since he met Skye*

Kristian:Okay, okay... Chinky, come out, I have something to tell you.

Skye:*comes out pouting*What do you want stupid cow?

Kristian:*eye twitches*S-stupid cow?... Whatever... Uhm.. Look, I'm sorry... Uh... Will you forgive me?

Skye:... No.

Me:Wat?

Kristian:WHAT? WHY NOT?

Skye:*crosses arms and turns around*You do not understand a girl's feelings, that's why.

Kristian:Kirara! Do something!

Me:Pupply Dog face. (I say pupply instead of puppy)

Kristian:Right... *puppy dog face*Pwease~?

Skye:*blushes*F-fine! B-but only because you're begging on your knees and it amuses me. S-stupid cow.

Kristian:Alright, Chinky... So, what's on the schedule today you Chinksters?

Me:Masturbation.

Skye:WHAT? !

Kristian:Whoa... I'm in!

Me:*smirks*Y'know, you're both growing teens, and I think it would be better if you both-

Skye/Kristian:NO.

Skye:I only like him as a friend.

Kristian:Same here. I like to tease her though.

Me:Aww... B-but... I wanted to see-

Skye:Anta wa kettakuso warui... (You're annoying)

Me:*pouts*But Fu-chan...

Skye:Dame. Kono chousen wa shoumonai desu. (No. This dare is uninteresting).

Me:D-datte-

Skye:Nee-san, why am I the mature one while YOU'RE the immature one?

Me:B-but... YOU'LL HAVE TO DO IT SOMEDAY.

Skye:Maybe someday, but not today. *sighs* Mou..Shindoi desu... (I'm exhausted). Kristian, did you finish your Algebra homework? Do you need help?

Kristian:YES. PLEASE HELP ME. IMMA DIE.

Skye:There you have it, we're off to Paris Baguette to do homework, study, and relax. Jaa naa~ *leaves with Kristian*

Me:... They'd totally make a good couple.

Alice:Agreed.

All:Doesn't she make a good couple with everyone to you two?

Me:Yep.

Alice:Of course.

Me:*sighs*Since Fufufu-chan is being a stickler, we can't do you dare my love... *pouts*No fair.. I was really happy to see that happening...

All:Sorry, but as much as we love you Kira-chan, we prefer pettankos over oppais.

Me:I do too... Which is why I don't really enjoy having huge breasts... I want a flat chest like Fu-chans! No fair! She's only a year younger than me! How come I have to have a large bust and she gets an invisible one?

Skye:*evil aura*Nee-san... I can hear you...

Me:Eeeek! F-Fu-chan, when did you get back?

Skye:I forgot my pencil box... You will all now experience something so traumatizing and painful, that you should try your best to run away. *emits much more evil aura than usual*DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FLAT CHEST!

***bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***

**Narrator:Due to some certain technical difficulties, the show must be cut short. Luckily for you perverse people out there, Skye will be gone at a meeting, so if we time it right... MASTURBATION PARTEH! **


	27. Episode 25:Sick Day

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:It's a sick day for Skye... She has a sore throat, and she can't talk, so when her dialogue comes up, just imagine her holding a notebook with whatever she's saying on it. Also, Kirara got to stay home today to take care of her. (Tsubasa)**

Me:Haha! Take that stupid chemistry test!

Skye:... *writing*You're stupid nee-san. Is that the only reason you stayed home?

Me:Aww of course not!... I wanna watch my K-Drama.

Skye:... *writing*I'm going to smack you with a frying pan right now.

Me:Aww, how cute!

Skye:... *draws a picture of an irritated Skye*

Me:Wow! It kinda looks like you!... Right... Now... Oh shit bye! *runs away*

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: heh heh, stealing my brother's things is fun**_

Lauren: just to warn you, stego here is really hyper because we were at harry potter today, and she got a hold of butter beer

Jenni: so what? I go to where the movies were actually made next year.

Lauren: I've been.

Jenni:... shut the feck up

Lauren: still quoting Mrs Brown? Tut tut Jenni, shocking. Anyway, Boris, can you sing i found you by the wanted, please?

Jenni: *rolls eyes* How did i know you would say that?

Lauren: awk will you shut up bus whore? Alice, go on a date with Peter, you two are cute.

Jenni: Peter's anything but cute

Lauren: Shut it emo, anyway, cheerie-bye

* * *

Skye:*writing*You shouldn't steal things, that's bad.

Boris:Me? Sing? No way. For the past 4 seasons, I've been dared to sing and to hug or kiss random people I don't know. AND DANCE TO CARAMEL DANSEN. SO NO.

Skye:*writing*He snapped. Anyways, Peter, Alice, date, now.

Alice:W-what? No! But-

Peter:Don't deny it my love~! *picks Alice up bridal style and runs off*

Skye:*writing*So if that's it, I'm going to watch SAO.

Tsubasa:No, you're going to take your medicine first, then I have to cook for you, then you have to rest, then after that the doctors, and-*looks around*SKYE! WHERE DID YOU GO? ! STOP DOING THIS EVERY TIME YOU'RE HOME SICK!

Ace:Haha! Playing hide-and-go seek? That sounds fun! Fu-chan~! I'm coming to find you!

Tsubasa:AND KIRARA, YOU GET OVER HERE TOO!

All:... Owari..


	28. Episode 26:OMGPHANTASTIC vs Key vs Zayn

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:... Welcome back, why do you even think about returning? (Hiro)**

Skye:Hai guise~ *signature hand gesture*

Me:You stole that from Alexia.

Skye:We both use it.

Me:... Well shit...

Skye:I love Alexia. She's weird, but cool.

Me:*poker face*

Skye:What? YOU JELLY BRO? HUH?

Me:... *praying*Dear God, bring back my tsundere moe little cousin.

Skye:*puffs up cheeks*Well screw you too.

Me:... jduhregkjgbhcjkrsfl *slams head into wall several times*

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Lauren: But Boriiiss**_

Jenni: The only reason she dared you to do is because it's her fav band, i'm against it.

Lauren: Oh, so you DO like justin beiber.

Jenni: Umm, no, i like the wanted, jusin beiber is gay, end of, so...

Lauren: Peter, there's someone who is Jenni's very own peter who turns into a cat, and she rhymes miles better than you. Jenni, why are you smiling?

Jenni: Because i have no idea what's going on.

Lauren: Ace, can you do me a favor?

Jenni: Answer her and i swear to god you're a dead man. Hey, where's my carving knife?

Lauren: Oh no, i'm not having you slit your wrists emo.

Jenni:... Lauren, i would never do that, besides, you can be a masochist and do that.

Lauren: Does that mean white's one?

Jenni: He better no be

Lauren: you have a crush on him.

Jenni: eh naw.

Lauren: White, what do you have to say about that.

Jenni: right, gotta go before you're all tortured with chatta box here

* * *

Me:What... Did I miss?

Boris:But Boris nothing...

Pierce:I wanna see scary cat sing chu!

Boris:*death glare*What?

Pierce:N-n-nothing chu! *hides behind Skye*

Skye:O relly?

Me:Ya relly.

Skye:O relly?

Me:Ya relly.

Skye:O relly?

Me:YEA RELLY.

Skye:O relly?

Me:YEA RELLY!

Alice:o_o What a nice relationship you both have there...

Skye:Justin Beiber's not that bad.. I don't see why everyone hates him... I mean, he's not as hot as Niall Horan, but... He's alright. I mean his singing may not be perfect, but he's still famous.

Me:... Oh yeah, I remember when he released his first single...

**[Weird Flashback]**

Skye:*over the phone* (NOTE:Around the time when JB came out, Skye was studying abroad with Alex and my father in Korea. It was only around this year she returned. She still has a lot of trouble speaking Korean though...) OMIGOSH! Nee-san, Justin Beiber's so cute!

Me:Uh-huh.

Skye:I mean, I think I'm in love.

Me:Uh-huh.

Skye:Nee-san! Are you listening?

Me:Uh-huh. *is actually putting up Justin Beiber poster*

Skye:Anyways, I'm gonna marry him~!

Me:AW HEO NAH.

Skye:... What?

Me:Nothing.

Skye:Okay? Well, I gotta go Mrs. Yeoun will be angry if I'm late again! TTYL BFFL

Me:TOTES.

Skye:*hangs up*

Me:Bitch no, I'm marrying him.

**[End of Flashback]**

Alice:So you're going to marry Justin Beiber?

Me:Nah. I got Zayn Malik.

Skye:I have OMGPHANTASTIC.

Me:No, HE'S MINE.

Skye:But you have Zayn Malik.

Me:So? You have Niall Horan.

Sarah:Bitches, get lost. OMGPHANTASTIC's mine.

Me/Skye/Sarah:*death glare battle*

All:... Thank you both for mentioning Justin Beiber. It ALWAYS ends up like this...

Peter:... Turns into a cat? *shrugs*I don't take insults from obaa-sans... That's how you say it right?

Alexia:Yerp xD

Skye:ALEXIA! *tackles*TAKE ME AWAY.

Alexia:Roger that *drags her off*

Ace:So should I answer or not?

White:...

Me:No, White's not a Masochist. He's a Sadist.

White:-_-' Kirara-chan, could you please not talk about me that way?

Me:*poker face*Welp, that's all the time we have for today. I have to do some work for Key Club... And no, we DON'T make keys. But if we could make Key (Kim Kibum) I'd die happy.

Sarah:Dude, stop boy hopping. First it's Zayn Malik, then OMGPHANTASTIC, and now it's Key? Aw heo nah, you don't deserve any of them.

Me:*poker face*

Sarah:SHINee~ oh god. I'm going to die~

Me:*poker face*And that's REALLY all the time we have for today. C'ya!


	29. Episode 27:Total Rape

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's mah number so call me maybe -raepface- (guess, I call everyone chinky)**

Me:As long as you love me~

Skye:... CAUSE WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER

Me:*sweat drop*Don't gotta yell

Kristian:Yeah. Stop yelling, gosh

Skye:Oh my god, go away. You ugly

Kristian:*puppy dog face*

Skye:Ew. Das u-g-l-y

Kristian:*pedo face*

Skye:Oh god!

Me:... Toilets, they're weird.

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: obaa-whats? and sorry about Lauren's sudden outburst White, she's not right in the head.**_

_**Lauren: Says the insane one.**_

_**Jenni: Oi, not my fault i almost got drowned by a dolphin.**_

_**Lauren: What?**_

_**Jenni: nothing.. anyway, Joker's, I-**_

_**Lauren: Jenni wants to know if it's ok t pair you up with a rather insane alice from american mcgee's.**_

_**Jenni:... yeah, thanks for that. and Boris stop scaring Pierce, he's sound.**_

_**Lauren: You sound and look irish right now.**_

_**Jenni: well you can feck off, I'm from Glasgow... oh, oh, whatelse was i going to say?**_

_**Lauren: ha ha, selective memory loss.**_

_**Jenni: oh yeah, anyone seen the woman in black?**_

_**Lauren: oh god, here we go again. Alice, vivaldi, i suggest you don't watch it because, well,it's about the ghost of a woman who comitted suicide because she couldn't see her son, and because of that, she now gets into little kids's minds and gets them to commit suicide.**_

_**Jenni: It wasn't scary, it was sad at the end. I cried because the boy and his dad died. wait, why did we talk about that? anyway, i have a serious-ish question, wtf is gangnam style?**_

_**Lauren: I told you already *facepalms* cheerie-bye everyone**_

_**(P.s: guys, if you're wondering why Lauren is always here, it's because i'm kinda dyslexic and i need help typing and stuff.)**_

* * *

Alexia:Obaa-chans, it means old ladies. *herp derp face*

Me:Creeeeepeeerrr

Skye:Who gets drowned by a dolphin nowadays? Too mainstream

Me:OMG rite?

Kristian:Y r we talking lik dis?

Me:IDK

Alexia:-_- stop, it's getting old

Black:Just like Jenni and Lauren! Ha!

White:-_-' *slaps him upside the head*That's rude Black! And it's fine... I'm used to sudden outbursts... *stares at hosts*

Me/Kristian/Skye/Alexia:Yeah! Wait whut?

White:Pairing us up with a crazy Alice?

Black:The bitch is already crazy enough, do we really need another insane one?

Me:Speaking of insane... Skye, can you go get me a dictionary from your room?

Skye:Which one?

Me:... The biggest, heaviest, one you can find... That's on the top shelf... That will take you at least 10 minutes to bring.

Skye:Oh yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious at all. *rolls eyes and leaves*

Sarah:*facepalm*Dumbass

Me:Shut up. Now, Skye's kinda going through one of her emo phases, so... She might be a LITTLE-

Kristian:*cough*extremely*cough*

Me:-Insane... Like, might threaten to kill some of us, cut herself, etc... So... Please, TRY not to do anything to piss her off.

Alexia:Sure.

Kristian:Pfft... I'll TRY... But I won't succeed.

Me:Then die.

Kristian:Oh, fine then. I see.

Me:Ok. It's all ok.

Kristian:It's never ok.

Me:Very ok.

Kristian:Shh she's coming... Oh wait, that sounds wrong. *pedo face*

Skye:*shoves dictionary to me*WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU GUYS? Did she tell you about how that one time we saw that horse with a snow cone stuck on its head? THAT WAS EPIC.

Me:... Kristian, what did you do to her?

Kristian:I didn't not not not rape her.

Me:*trying to figure out what he means*What?

Skye:dekhwrhuxa Boris is bullying Pierce again!

Boris:*is currently poking at Pierce's tail with a fork*Hmmm~

Pierce:Chuu! Save me! Someone chu! Before the scary cat eats me!

Skye:Kristian, be a man and save Pierce.

Kristian:Nu-uh. Would YOU go up to a cat-guy that has pink-purple hair, cat ears, and that's holding a fork and knife? Cause I wouldn't.

Skye:... Yes. Anyways, we watched Woman in Black a loooooooooong time ago. Ancient.

Me:*nods*

Kristian:Saw it with my ex.

Skye:...

Me:...

Sarah:...

Alexia:Are we supposed to care or something?

Kristian:Maybe.

Justin:I'M BARBRA.

Alice:... Fumiku-chan, why do you hang out with such weird people?

Skye:Well... Because I'm insane in the membrane and also insanely adorable. I can make friends with ANYONE.

Me:LIES. Nhi, Jessica, and Allison hate you.

Kristian:NO ONE CAAAAARES!

Me:Oppa Gangnam Style!

Skye:EEEEEEEEYYYYYY SEXY LADYYYY!

Kristian:OP OP OP OP ~(-.-)~

Alexia:~(^U^~)

Sarah:(~^3^)~

**Review:DarkKitten666**

* * *

_**Don't you dare insult my dearest love. She is my angel from above.  
Stego is my hearts desire, my burning love is like a fire.**_

_**Okai. I'm done rhyming now. Now don't insult my stego again! Stalker Kat out**_

* * *

Me:.. Well, this wasn't weird at all.

Skye:You're a guy right? Right? Cause... Well, not that I have anything against yuri, but...

Alexia:WHO DAFUQ IS THIS?

Me:And in what way were we insulting her?

Skye:Calling someone old isnt really insulting.

Kristian:Old people are wise.

Alexia:So it's like saying they're smart.

Sarah:So you'd better watch yourself before you get jumped.

Me/Skye/Kristian/Alexia:*stares at her*... Who are you talking to? Do you even know what we're talking about?

Sarah:Nah, I just wanna jump someone.

**Review:HeartLover1**

* * *

_**Hiya people!  
Nice to see that you're back  
Ihave dares (tortures but okay)  
* Blood i heard that you're gay so i have someone who loves ravenhaired men... GRELL SUTCLIFF. (throws Grell to Blood)  
* Boris, dee and dum have to do genderbend.  
* Nightmare has to go to the hospital. No skip or i get a bunch of exorcist to get you.  
* Black no cussing, or being mean for 3 chapter if you do you can swim with sharks  
* Alice you have to watch all the most scary horror movies and you can't skip. Or Peter can kiss you.  
Ushishishishi  
See ya guys**_

* * *

Skye:OMG. I SEE USHISHISHISHI! *glomps*Be my Belphegor!

Belphegor:... Oi... Peasant... I'm right here.

Skye:But you no love me.

Belphegor:Because you aren't royalty principessa.

Skye:BUT YOU JUST CALLED ME PRINCIPESSA.

Alexia:Well fuck logic.

Me:True dat, true dat.

Blood:... Nonononononononononono

Grell:Arararara~ *glomps Blood*

Skye:*realization*Grell is the Lussaria of Kuroshitsuji!

Me:*facepalm*

Boris:What?

Dee:Been there-

Dum:Done that.

Boris:WHAT?

Dee:Kira-chan, do you have any clothes for us?

Skye:Psh, not unless you wanna wear short shorts, and a spaghetti strap shirt.

Dee:Nah-

Dum:Sure!

***awkward silence***

Dum:What?

Dee:...

Me:*shrugs*Whatever floats your boat. *throws clothes at Dum*

Dee:Fu-chan?

Skye:OMG! YES! *throws blue lolita dress at him*Would you like me to curl your hair?

Dee:NO.

Skye:Aww...

Boris:WHAT?

Skye:*throws pink lolita dress at him*Go change mofo.

Boris:TT_TT *runs away crying*

Skye:MAN UP!

Alexia:Yeah!

Squalo:YUKI SHOULD TOO!

Yuki:B-but... I'm a girl! *cries*

Alexia:*imitating her voice*Y-yeah!

Me:LOL inside joke!

Skye:LOL Shut up...

Nightmare:But I don' wannnnnnaaaa!

Gray:Good idea, let's go. *drags Nightmare off*

Nightmare:HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Black:No, fuck you.

Squalo:VOOOOIIII! YUKI! MAN UP!

Yuki:But I'm a giiiiiiirrrrrlllll!

Alice:*pales*I'll kiss Peter. PETER! PETER!

Peter:Yes my love~? *puckers up*

Alice:*smirks and hits him with a frying pan*

Peter:Ahhhhhh!

Me:O_O

Skye:*daydreaming*Belphegor~

Belphegor:...

Me:Creeeeepeeeerrrrr~ Anyways, let's go! It's time to watch Sinister! *drags everyone along*

Skye:*Still daydreaming*Iya~! Ecchi~!

Belphegor:... *takes out knives*

Skye:*tackles him to the floor*

Me:*comes back*Don't forget to lock u-... Well... I know who's gon' be my successor! See ya! *leaves*

Belphegor:GET BACK HERE PEASANT! SOMEONE! SAVE THE PRINCE!


	30. Episode 28:Ace Hates Justin Beiber?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Yo. (?)**

Me:My back hurts.

Skye:*hiding under blanket*

Me:Fucking wuss.

Alexia:*hiding with Skye*

Me:WUSSES.

Alice:Why are you calling them wusses, and why are they hiding?

Me:We went to Knotts Scary Farm. It was the shit.

Skye:It was not! ._.l| I swear that guy sniffed my hair.

Me:They all sniffed my hair. It smells like vanilla. What bout you Alexia?

Alexia:... *shrugs*It was scary outside the mazes, but inside it was not that scary.

Me:See? Wait.. Outside?

Alexia:THEY WERE CHASING ME.

Me:*poker face*You know who we should've invited?

Kristian:ME. Y U NO INVITE?

Me:Let HER explain. *points to Skye*

Skye:Onii-sama was with me.

Kristian:I thought Rian was your onii-sama.

Me:I thought it was Hien.

Alexia:I thought it was Zange.

Skye:... I have a lot of onii-samas, chans, etc.

Me:*cough*playboy*cough*

Skye:But I'm not as bad as you.

Me:-_- Okay. Be like that.

Skye:?

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: Gah! Don't get the wrong idea when kat talks like that, we're both straight. I swear, we're just like sisters. I swear.**_

_**Lauren: yes, Jenni here is nick named stego for reasons unknown to me... oh, she's watching t.v now... that's a first.**_

_**Jenni: who the eff has a pet cow? are there people in bulloch watching xfactor with a cow going "i agree daisy, frankie does look like he's got cramps"?**_

_**Lauren: Why? Jenni, just why?**_

_**Jenni: I dunno. and black, if anywone is getting old, it's you, and i do kinda get offended by being called old woman because one: I don't have a brain cell, if i do, it's lonely. And two: it's bad enough i'm one of the oldest people in my year in highschool.**_

_**Lauren: anyway, oh, jokers, you're a bit late, she's done it, now... I challenge Julius, Blood, Black, White and Ace to do Irish dancing, you can not pass this up. that is all**_

* * *

Me:Oh.

Skye:Okay. Okay, it's all okay... And a pet cow?

Me:That's what I said when I read this...

Skye:Who has pet cows?

Alexia:People who have pet cows.

Skye:*facepalm*I love you like a sister, but then there's your stupidity.

Alexia:I'm not stupid, I just act stupid.

Me:And cute.

Alexia:I don't have to ACT cute. *makes the most cutest face she can*

Me:... Will you swag with me?

Alexia:OMG YOLO.

Skye:SHUT UP! *throws a book at them*

Alexia:Ouch... You may OLO, but when you OLO it hurts...

Me:*rubs head*I know...

Kristian:Can I do it too?

Skye:Sure.

Kristian:*throws Algebra book at both of them*

Alexia:OUCH!

Me:WTF DUDE?

Alice:o_o

Kristian:You're right! This is fun!

Skye:... *sweat drop*

Alexia:Okay, you know what? Come at me bro! Come at me! Both of you! *puffs up cheeks*

Alice:-_-

Black:WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?

Me:OKAY! Who wants cake?

Skye:No, no, no. You have a brain cell nee-san. Everyone does.

Alexia:Except people who don't have brain cells.

Me:Lol... She speaks the truth.

Alexia:And anyways, we're all gon' get old someday. So in a way.. We're all obaa-sans and Oji-tans!

Me:*sits in a corner*I'm not old.

Skye:How is it a bad thing if you're the oldest in your year?

Alexia:That's actually pretty badass.

Me:*stare*It's not fun, believe me. Well... Actually, it's the opposite... The youngest in my year.

Jason:*cough*Freshmen*cough*

Me:COME AT ME BRO. Oh and... Julius, Blood, Black, White, and Ace, I guess you're dancin'~

Blood:Absolutely not.

Julius:In your dreams.

Black:FUCKING RETARD. WHY WOULD I?

White:*sighs*I'm not the dancing type... Well, maybe I am, but not Irish dancing.

Ace:Dunno how to dance like that. *retarded smile*

Me:Well that's why we all went ahead and signed you up for a very convenient Irish Dancing lesson...

Ace:Okay~

Me:Your teacher is Justin Beiber.

Ace:AW HEO NAH

Skye:*wide eyes*

Alexia:*blinks*

Lexi:...

Me:... Dafuq just happened?

Alice:I think he's lost it.

Peter:The germ's gone mad.

Me:Welp, it _is_ still Wonderland. AYO, GO TO CLASS!

Blood:No.

Julius:*shakes head*I have work to do, no time for this nonsense.

Black:FUCK TO THE NO.

White:I have a show coming up soon, sorry.

Ace:HEO NAH

Me:*sighs*Well there you have it. Sayo-

Skye/Alexia:NARA~!

**Narrator:BYE GUISE~**

* * *

**Is it weird to hang out with two guys that like you and you like them but they're friends and when they're together they are kinda mean but just teasing? ~ Someone who wants to know**


	31. Episode 29:Why the Hell Am I Still Up?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:That feel when you're hanging out with your friends and they all end up being couples, so you're left alone.**

Skye:And you lie and say "Oh, my boyfriend? Uh, he's at home. Sleeping..." and know you'll be forever alone...

Me:That's why you go out and talk to people Skye. You don't just sit there and expect someone to get on their knees and ask you to be their girlfriend.

Skye:*sighs*If only...

Me:Haha, that'd be like a dream!... Wait, what happened to Mu-kun?

Skye:*shrugs*He's forgotten all about me... Just like all of them.

Me:-_- Guys must not like you..

Alice:K-Kira-chan! Don't say that!

Me:But it's the truth. *shrugs*

Skye:No, no, she's right. I'm an unlovable girl who's obsessed with anime. I'll grow up being married to a pillow with an anime character imprinted on it. I'll become a hikikomori. I'll die alone. *sulks in emo corner*

Me:... Dear god, I ain't hosting this alone. *texts Sarah*

Sarah:What's up my peasants?

Me:-_- No...

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Lauren: hi... she's away to hospital because she fell out a window and on to a balcony. so, just a dare.**_

_**Someone NEEDS to sing Bom bom by sam and the womp, please?**_

* * *

Me:O_O Dear goodness! That sounds painful!

Sarah:*rolls eyes*Clumsy people these days.

Skye:*cough*hypocrite*cough* *stands up*Well, we would, but...

Me:We don't know the song.

Sarah:And we suck at singing unless it's in Asian.

Me:*facepalm* Did you really just say "asian"?

Sarah:FINE. Korean or Japanese.

Skye:Liek dis if u cry evry tiem.

Me:*facepalm*You spend too much time on the internet.

Skye:Just trying to get my mind off of things...

Me:*sighs*If you want a boyfriend that bad, you should just ask someone out. Don't be afraid, and even if they reject. smile at them and say... "MOTHERFUCKER I'M THE PRINCESS. YOU BE DATING THEM WHORES N SHIT AND YOU LEAVE ME LIKE A FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH. WHAT THE FUCK?

Skye:o_o Can I just be forever alone?

Sarah:Go out with Yuji.

Skye:Taken.

Sarah:Kristian.

Skye:Taken.

Sarah:Michael.

Skye:Friendzoned.

Sarah/Me:DAYUM GIRL.

Skye:*goes back to emo corner*Nobody loves me...

Sarah:... Poor Skye...

Me:I know... Soo... WHO WANTS TO DATE AN AVAILABLE 13 YEAR OLD GIRL~! She's a tsundere-loli, but will become your personal moe lovey-dovey maid after you pet her!

Random bunch of lolicons:ME! ME! ME!

Me:-_- No lolicons allowed!

Lolicons:Awwwww.

Ace:Awwwwww...

Me:*facepalm*Go to sleep...

Sarah:Or Slendy will get you.

* * *

**Next Show-Romance Tips:Get off your lazy ass and go make friends and get a fucking boyfriend :_) works every time**


	32. Episode 30:Merry Halloween!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:OMH HAPPY HALLOWEEN MOFOS**

Skye:Your candy? Me! *dressed up as a Candy Corn Girl*

Me:*dressed up as Alice*

alice:*dressed up as American Mcgee's Alice*Well... Kira-chan got me this costume, so...

Me:So, since it's Halloween, that means it's around Jinx and Jina's birthday, right?

Skye:... Who?

Me:Oh yeah, that's right... *sweat drop*whatever! Happy Birthday!

Skye:We just came back from Trick-or-Treating... Well, I did at least.

Me:I went to a party.

Sarah:With me.

Me:Sorry Skye, it was 9th graders only.

Skye:Do I care? FREE CANDY MOFO. Anyways, review~!

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: hi**_

_**Lauren: tell me this please... how the heck did you only manage to injur your knee?**_

_**Jenni: how the eff should I know, it's really sore now, especially since it keeps feezing.**_

_**Lauren: that's 'cause you "lose" your tablets every two minutes...**_

_**Jenni: hawl, it's not my fault that the side affects are strange, soooooo...**_

_**Alice.. if boris dared you to wear his clothes for a day... would you do it?**_  
_**Blood, what would you do if you found out someone hated tea at a tea party.**_

_**Lauren: *cough*Jenni*cough***_

_**Jenni:... boot, so yeah, tara **_

* * *

Me:You okay bro?

Skye:Oh dear! Are you alright? Do you need water? Have a seat! Is there blood? Oh gosh! *faints*

Me:o_O' Oh god...

Sarah:Keep an eye on those tablets girl, you gonna need em.

Alice:... I don't mind... But.. It's a bit skimpy isn't it? I mean, it's a bit... revealing...

Boris:=_= What are you implying Alice?

Alice:O-oh! Nothing! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that...

Boris:-_-

Blood:That would be stupid, but why should I care? I have better things to do than to worry about someone like that...

Me:Welp... If that's all-

Skye:We'll see you again next time!

All:HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Skye:And a Merry Christmas to you all!

Me:*whispers*Wrong holiday...

Skye:I know what I said.


	33. Episode 31:Meow

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Those feels-**

Skye:When you're lonely.

Alexia:And you know you'll ALWAYS be lonely...

Me:Awww... *hugs*It's alright bro, I know that feel.

Sarah:Me too.

Skye/Sarah/Alexia/Me:*sits in a corner and cries*

Ethan:It's alright girls, I'm here.

Skye:NO!

Sarah:Get away!

Me:Away with you!

Alexia:*too busy consoling herself with sweets*

Skye:._.

Sarah:*same*

Me:._. Guise. Stop it... Guise...

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: you guys actually celebrate halloween? god.**_

_**Lauren: Is this because it was snowing on the night?**_

_**Jenni: Nope**_

_**Lauren: oh, you just hate halloween because your fears come out, but seriously, how can you get scared of polka dots?**_

_**Jenni: I dunno, just am, oh, and I'm deliberately trying to lose the tablets because I fall and shizz all the time anyway, no big deal. Anyway, I dare all the boys to play jelly bean russian roulette... with bertie bott's every flavour beans. Yous need to do this. It is the funniest thing ever.**_

_***Big bang theory theme plays***_  
_**Jenni: OMG BIG BANG THEORY! *runs to watch it***_

* * *

Me:Is there a problem sir?

Skye:You're doing it wrong.

Me:LOL At least none of us was a slutty, sexy nurse.

Sarah:...Pssssh... Yeah!

Alexia:*stare*

Sarah:What? We're talking about Ethan right?

Alexia:*raises an eyebrow*

Skye:Actually, it WAS Ethan who was dressed as a sexy/slutty nurse...

Alexia:*blinks*O_O

Me:OMG You're afraid of polka dots?

Skye:._. It doesn't matter Jenni-nee, you still need the tablets!

Sarah:Dem side effects.

Me:And if you don't mind...

All:What's Russian Roulette?

Skye:Once you explain, we're good.

All:And we'll do it.

Ethan:*knows exactly what it is*Hehehe~

All:For now...

Alexia:I'm going to go cry in my corner again.. *leaves*

Skye:Me too... *same*

Sarah/Me:*looks at each other*... Eh, why not? *shrugs and follows them*

**Narrator:Ugh, girls...**


	34. Episode 32:Russian Roulette! Jellybean!

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Uhmm... HI!**

Me:It's tea time guys. Act very, very, very, very, very-

Skye:Please be on your best behavior and sit quietly before the show starts. *sips tea*

Me:... Okay...

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: Yes kirara, i'm feared of polka dots among other things.**_

_**Graham: Jen, i have a pic you need to see.**_

_**Jenni: What is it? *Sees it and freaks out, or if you rather, falls out her seat, again***_

_**Lauren: Aww but Jenni, it's just a clown head on a spider covered in dots XD**_

_**Jenni: SO! I'm scared of the lot of them, and it doesn't help that you made a pit full of spiders, toy ones AND real ones, let me fall in and scream like i saw bloody mary, i got bit you b******s.**_

_**Graham: That was funny but.**_

_**Jenni:... Anyway, Jellybean russian roulette is where you get the bertie botts every flavour beans and set them out. you need to close your eyes, pick a random bean and then see what one it is. It's funny because no matter what bean it is, you NEED to eat it, and there's the disgusting flavours in there XD**_

_**Lauren: I never knew you had a middle name**_

_**Jenni: THAT'S MY PHONE! *trying to get it back***_

_**Lauren: Jennifer Isla Ashwood, oh my god, you were about to be called Island XD**_

_**Jenni:... You're dead meat mitchell**_

* * *

Me:*smiles*That's fine Jenni, we all have something we fear~! *thinking*Like me for example... Skye is way too intimidating...

Skye:*sneezes*Oi... What was that just now?

Me:A-anyways, Jellybean Russian Roulette sounds fun, but... I'm not doing it.

Skye:Of course not, the role holders and Alice will.

All:WHAT? !

Skye:But first we have to get someone to buy the jellybeans... *calls a faceless over*Can you please pick up some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?

Faceless Maid:Of course! *runs off*

Alice:*tries to sneak off*

Lexi:*grabs her collar*I don't think so.

Alice:Dang...

Vanna:Hi-

All:GET OUT!

Me:o_o''

Faceless Maid:*pours jellybeans into Skye's top hat*Is that enough?

Skye:*nods*Yes, and could you please refill the tea and bring more sweets?

Faceless Maid:Of course! *runs off with tray*

Me:-_-'' Lazy..

Skye:What are maids for then, Nee-san?

Me:... Carry on. First up is... Skye, do you have an extra hat?

Skye:*shakes head*No, but... HATTER!

Blood:What?

Skye:Lend us your hat.

Blood:Let me think about it, NO.

Skye:Only for a minute or two!

Blood:...

Skye:I'm going to keep bugging you.

Blood:*sighs*Fine.

Skye:Good. And since you agreed to lend us your hat, you go last. *writes everyone's names on separate sheets of paper and dumps the names in the hat*First is... Ace. Next Alice, then Boris, Elliot, Gray, Nightmare, Dee, Julius, Vivaldi, Dum, Black, Peter, White, Pierce, Gowland. Last is Blood.

Ace:Aww.. Oh well~!

Skye:Go ahead. *places hat on desk*Pick or die.

Ace:Kowaii! *closes eyes, picks one and eats it*Ugh... P-Princess... F-Fu-chan... W-what flavor... Is this?

Me:Hmm.. It says.. Squid.

Ace:Ack! *passes out*

Alice:O_O U-uh! I just remembered, I have a dentist appointment!

Skye:Sit. *picks one for Alice and shoves it in her mouth*

Alice:Ew! What is this flavor? !

Me:Glue~

Alice:*passes out*

Boris:W-wait! I don't want to do this! I-I'm still nyoung!

Lexi:*evil glare*

Boris:A-ah okay! *closes eyes, picks one, and eats it*Uh... *passes out*

Skye:What flavor was that?

Me:Vomit.

All:*shivers*Ew...

Elliot:Um.. F-Fu-chan, come on, I-I bake cake with you!

Skye:Lies! You bake the cake yourself and eat it! *throws a random jelly bean at him*NOW EAT IT!

Elliot:*gulps*Fine... *eats it*Hey... Not bad, what is it?

Me:*reads card*It's Carrot.

Elliot:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me:Nice!

Skye:Hehe~ Thanks! Gray's turn!

Gray:*takes it like a man, picks one, and eats it*Bleh.. Kira-chan, what is this? !

Me:Frog legs.

Gray:... Nightmare-sama's turn. *picks one for Nightmare*

Nightmare:W-wait Gray! Don't do this! I OWN YOU! *accidentally eats it*... Here we go. *passes out*

Me:Caterpillar~

Skye:... Doesn't that mean in some way, Nightmare's a cannibal? Whatever... The remaining people are Dee, Julius, Vivaldi, Dum, Black, Peter, White, Pierce, Gowland, and Blood.

Dee:Do I get money?

Skye:Maybe.

Dee:Okay! *closes eyes and takes 5 instead of just one*Ah! It hurts! *Knock out*

Skye:.. Kira-nee?

Me:He ate... Acid, grass, iron, hot sauce, and mustard...

Julius:I refuse to eat one.

Skye:Too bad.

Julius:*sighs*I'm going to kill you all one day... *covers eyes and eats one*

Skye:Well?

Julius:It did nothing to me.

Skye:... KIRA-NEE!

Me:Okay! Okay! Let's see... It was... Coffee...

Skye:Damn... Vivaldi-nee's turn.

Vivaldi:Hmph. We won't be beaten by that Hare and the Clock Maker. *closes eyes and picks one*What a beautiful color. *eats it*=_=''

Skye:Hehe~

Me:It was raspberry~

Skye:What? ! Why... *takes out all the good ones*There. Dum, you're up!

Dum:We get money right? Right?

Skye:Maybe.

Dum:Okay. *takes one and eats it*Ewwwwww!

Me:It was Lima Beans~

Dum:Gross... Can I have my money now?

Skye:No.

Dum:But you said-

Skye:I said MAYBE, I never said I would.

Dum:Dang it!

Skye:Next is Black.

Black:No.

Skye:Come on.

Black:No.

Skye:Please?

Black:No.

Skye:Pretty please?

Black:No.

Skye:*pouts*

Black:No.

Skye:Grr...

Black:No.

Skye:... WHITE!

White:*sweat drop*Come on Black, it might not be so bad.

Black:Like hell! She took out all the good ones!

Skye:Not exactly... *blushes*I-I left a special one for you Black-kun.. I-I'll get it for you!

Black:*smirks*Alright then.

Skye:*picks one out and puts it in his mouth*Enjoy~

Black:*eats it*AHG! WHAT THE HELL! YOU LITTLE LIAR!

Skye:Ahahahaha! Loser!

Me:*sweat drops*Evil~

White:What flavor was that?

Me:Hehe~ It was Acid~

White:O_O

Black:=_= LITTLE RUNT! I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU!

Skye:Oh no~ I don't want to be raped by you~

Black:Why you.. *tackles*

Skye:Ow! Okay then mofo, let's go!

Me:... Peter's turn.

Peter:Since Alice did it, I'll do it! *picks one out*What flavor is this?

Me:The flavor of love.

Peter:Okay! *eats it and passes out*

White:What was the real flavor?

Me:Liver.

White:...

Me:Your turn White-kun!

White:*sighs*If I must.. *eats one*

Me:Your flavor was... Vanilla? Skye?

Skye:*sitting on Black*What? I wasn't lying when I said a special one. I just picked out the wrong one for Black. *shrugs*

Black:*picks Skye up by the collar*Damn brat...

Me:Be careful you two, no roughhousing now. Anyways, Pierce~

Pierce:Chu~?

Me:Your turn~! *picks one out for him*Go ahead~

Pierce:Okay chu! *eats it*Yummy chu!

Me:*squeals*Aww~

Skye:Nee-san? What flavor was that?

Me:Cheese~

Skye:... They don't have a cheese flavor do they?

Me:Yeah they do~

Skye:*sweat drop*Gowland.

Gowland:Lalalalala~ Lala~ La-

Alexia:SHUT UP! *throws a jellybean in his mouth*

Me:o_o..

Gowland:*is currently being sent to the infirmary*

Me:Uh.. The flavor was Cough Medicine...

Skye:*smirks*Lastly, we have Blood.

Blood:*takes hat back*Very well. *picks out a jellybean and looks at Skye*

Skye:*nods*

Blood:*eats it*Guh... Y.. You... Little.. Brat.. *dies*

Me:W-what? But that flavor was-

Skye:Strawberry Jelly, I know.

Me:But how-

Skye:I poisoned it, duh!

Black:Heh. Looks like she isn't just a little runt to me.

Skye:*blushes*Of course not.. B-Black-kun.. Is someone important to me..

Black:*blushes a little*... Liar. *throws Skye in a random direction*

White:O_O B-Black!

Me:*face palm*

Skye:KORRRRRRAAAAA! I WASN'T LYING, BUT NOW YOU TICKED ME OFF! *tackles Black*

Me:... See ya everyone!

White:Come again... I think..

**[Black Screen]**

* * *

**Yukino:A-ah! W-welcome to the AFTER show of Wonderful Talkshow! I-I'm Sanada Yukino! A-an OC from a story of Skye-sama and Alexia-sama's! **

**Skye:Oi, don't hog the camera Yuki.**

**Yukino:S-sorry!**

**Alexia:*sips tea*So, did you get your Belphegor plush yet?**

**Skye:No... Stupid delivery guy... Did you get your Fran and Hibari plush yet?**

**Alexia:Sadly, no.**

**Skye:Aww... Sucks.**

**Alexia:Yeah.**

**Me:I'm back with the tea! *pours tea for everyone*So, let's talk about guys!**

**Alexia:Sure!**

**Skye:..**

**Me:So, meet any cute guys yet?**

**Alexia:Oh my gosh yes! This one guys is soooo sweet, I really love him. He lives somewhere else though, but he's so nice. He's a softy~**

**Me:Meaning... **

**Alexia:You know, sweet, cute, caring, etc.**

**Me:Ah, I see... It's rare to find those guys. *sips tea***

**Skye:Isn't nii-san one?**

**Me:Of course, Ryoko has always been soft around you and Lexi.**

**Skye:No, Hoody-nii.**

**Me:*spits tea out*W-what? **

**Skye:You know... Doesn't he have a soft side?**

**Me:N-not really... **

**Alexia:Isn't he that perverted, psychotic, alien-guy Sarah keeps complaining about to Kirara?**

**Skye:... I guess...**

**Me:W-what do you mean "he's soft" though?**

**Skye:I don't know... He pets my head and treats me like a child.**

**Alexia:Yeah, now that you mention it, reading back a few chapters- er.. Episodes, doesn't he seem a bit soft?**

**Me:Hmm... Ah! I got it! Maybe he thinks of you as a little sister!**

**Skye:Maybe.**

**Me:Oh! I got it! Fu-chan~**

**Skye:-_- What?**

**Me:Be our daughter~**

**Skye/Alexia:*falls off their chairs*W-what? !**

**Skye:A-are you insane?**

**Me:Yes~!**

**Skye:.. *looks at Alexia***

**Alexia:*shrugs***

**Skye:Absolutely not.**

**Me:B-but-**

**Skye:No.**

**Me:*sniffle*I-I just... Wanted a daughter.. Y-yet-**

**Skye:OKAY.**

**Alexia:*face palm***

**Yuki:I-is it really okay to have your cousin be your daughter?**

**Me:Silly Sanada, it's just pretend~**

**Yuki:O-oh, okay then. **

**Me:Or is it?**

**Yuki:Huh?**

**Me:Nothing. **

**Yuki:Okay.. Ah! We're out of time! Bye bye everyone!**


	35. Episode 33:Depressing News

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Yo! It's 2:29 in the morning and we're still up! **

Me:Yup. Skye's not here anymore! *sobs*She moved to Colorado! *cries*

Alice:*hugs*It's alright Kira-chan.

Me:No it's not! Lexi and Alex are gone too! They went to Korea with their dad! *cries even more*NOW WHAT WILL I DO IN THIS EMPTY HOUSE? !

Ryo/Lucy/Tsubasa:... We love you too Kira-chan..

Me:*wipes tears*Thanks guys, but that's not helping.

Ryo:WELL SCREW YOU THEN. *flips a table and leaves*

Lucy/Tsubasa:.. Nice. You ignore your elder siblings, yet you acknowledge the younger ones.. *leaves*

Me:... What? Oh yeah! They're here too! xD

Alice:*sweat drops*... Okay.

**Review:I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**

* * *

_**Jenni: *laughing so hard she can't breathe***_

_**Graham: That was like deja vu, when you came back from Florida with the jellybeans.**_

_**Lauren: Oh god, fun times.**_

_**Jenni: Oh god, ow, stitch. Anyway... Yous lot need to watch the big bang theory: Bazinga in a ball pit. It's the funniest thing i've ever seen.**_

_**Lauren: It's not as funny as Aint nobody got time for that**_

_**Graham: it's no as funny as jenni taking the piss out of twilight and her own version of gangnam style.**_

_**Jenni: pffft, bah bah ganglamb style**_

_**Graham: Wait, I have a question... does anyone ever see Ace and Alice near a tent and have the urge to say "No Ace, no tents, bad ace"?**_

_**Jenni: Me! XXDD**_

_**Lauren: That's nathan's thing he has se-**_

_**Jenni and Graham: Bye, we can't let lauren finish that sentence.**_

* * *

Me:*smiles*I'm glad we were able to amuse you Jenni-san.

Alice:=_= Is anyone else weirded out Kirara's being nice?

White:*whispers*It's probably because everyone who's mature is gone... *dies on the inside*Fumi-chan...

Me:*sweat drops*D-don't worry White-kun! She'll be back! Especially since Christmas is soon.

Alice:And your birthday.

Me:Yeah guys! My birthda-

Boris:Back to the show nya!

Me:-_- Fine.. Skye watches Big Bang Theory.. SKYYYYYEEEEE! *cries*

Alice:O_O'' I-it's okay Kira-chan! *hugs*

Me:... Alice... Your breasts are small.

Alice:=A=

All:=_=

Alice:K-Kira-chan? !

Me:*pokes*Like.. You're older than me, yet your boobs are smaller.. Huh... Even Lexi and Alex have bigger breasts than you.

Alice:CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SHOW? !

Me:Hehe~ Sorry~

White:... Maybe she hasn't changed much...

Black:Fucking bitch..

Me:=_=l|

White:Sorry Kira-chan... He's been like that since Fumi-chan left..

Me:*smiles softly*Like I said, no need to worry. She'll be back soon. Like, 2 or 3 weeks soon, we have winter break.

Black:So she's coming back? !

Me:*giggles*

Black:*blushes*YOU KNOW WHAT? SHUT UP!

White:Now, now, calm down.

Me:Speaking of Twilight, I went to see it with Skye and the twins before they left. IT. WAS. AWESOME~ I'd usually hate it, but this one was epic.

Alice:... Kira-chan... You sure do talk about Skye and the others a lot..

Me:*freezes*... Sorry.. I guess I'm just a little sad that they're gone.. This house feels empty and lonely.. Of course those three idiots are here, but we don't talk. We rarely make any eye contact... I miss them so much... But.. I have to do my best for them!

Sarah:Yo.

Me:Yo!

Sarah:Look what I got in the mail~ *holds out a letter*

Me:.. A letter.

Sarah:Guess who it's from.

Me:... Is it.. OMG. Is it Zayn Malik? Is it omgphantastic? Is it Key? !

Sarah:No, no, and no... If only.. But it's from Fumifu.

Me:.. Fumiku you idiot.

Sarah:Fumifu, Fumiku, same difference.

Me:I'll read it later.

Sarah:Oh! It's the show!

Me:*face palm*Ugh.. Do you all see the idiots I'm around? Anyways, what do you mean?

Ace:I have no interest in Alice whatsoever~

Alice:-_- WOW. Thanks Ace.

Ace:You're welcome~

Me:*sweat drops* I think I know what that sentence would've ended with. *sighs*Jenni... *blushes*I-I'm... Glad to have you as a reviewer... I-I... I know this might sound weird, but... You're one of the most important people to me. Even if it seems as though I don't care, I-I really do! You're an important reviewer, just like Seth, Elijah and Eliyah, Tailor, and most of all, Rox. You're the only one left... So... T-thank you..

Alice:*sob*K-Kira-chan.. T-that's so sweet...

Me:And I have news.. On January 1st, 2013, Wonderful Talk Show will be discontinued. I can't handle all of this by myself. I just don't have enough time on my hands, with all the clubs and whatnot. It's been fun listening to everyone's rants and stuff, and I got to know all of you a lot better than I know people in real life.. But... I don't want to leave... I want to stay, but.. I can't. We still have plenty of time before the 1st of January, so let's make our last days together the best! N-nee?

White:.. SO WE'LL ONLY GET TO SEE FUMI-CHAN FOR 2 OR 3 EPISODES? !

Me:A-ah, worry not. She has her own account. At least, she will soon. She'll be writing a lot of stories for you guys! S-so don't worry. *Sighs* Anyways, as soon as she finishes unpacking or whatever at home, she'll make her own account by the name "Shiro to Kuro Hane". Weird name I know. And some of you may or may have not noticed, but my pen name has changed to the one I've had when I first got here.

Dee/Dum:Kirara Onee-san.

Me:I remember everything. *faint smile*Out of all the characters in the manga, I had no interest in any except Dee and Dum. They just caught my eye. I met Rox through them too... We had such good memories... Talking all day and night during summer, throughout half of the school year.. But then she got too busy for me.. But I continued with the talk show and met everyone else.. And I was, and still am happy. I could never forget about Mushy-chan... I'm not sure if she forgot about me though..

Ace:It's alright... Princess.

Me:Haha, thanks. Well.. I'm getting tired.. Goodnight, or morning, everyone.. Who am I kidding? Bye Jenni and friends. This talk show is special, just for you guys at this point. I love you.

* * *

**Sorta depressing... For me. **

**Written at 2:29 AM-3:06 AM**


	36. Episode 34:Less than Three

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Good Mooooooooorning~ **

Me:*smiles*Oyaho, minna!

Alice:Good morning.

All:Good morning.

Me:Well, how about we get onto the show~? I'l be announcing the reviews like the old times~ Today's first and only review is Jenni-san~

* * *

_**hey-a, just me, i'm supposed to be banned from the site... but meh, i love taking risks to read the best stories ever, this talkshow being one of them. heh heh, well... love you too kirara**_

_**awww, no more wonderful talkshow on new years day?! oh well, it'll be fun while it's lasted.**_

_**anyway, dare time!**_

_**White.. Black... yous seriously NEED to dance to dance to lady gaga's poker face... no skipping, you need to do it.**_

_**Ace... would you be offended if i gave you a compass or sat nav?**_

_**just to be really annoying... Blood... go hang out with Grell Sutcliff a bit, while you cosplay as Sebastian Michaelis!**_

_**oh and about twilight, they're not vampires, they're animal blood sucking glittering fairy princesses.**_

_**until next time, cheerie-bye**_

* * *

Me:=_='' J-Jenni-san, h-how did you get banned? ! W-well, I guess it happens though... *smiles*I'm glad to hear you confessing your undying love for me~

Alice:Yep... She hasn't changed much...

Me:Don't worry Jenni-san, the last episode is on New Years. *giggles*But of course, I begged Fumi-chan to make her own talk show. She seems to have taken a liking to you Jenni-san~ But of course, you belong to me~

Alice:Yeah.. She REALLY hasn't changed... Onto dares. Black, White, it's time to dance to Poker Face.

Black:No.

White:I'm sorry, but I'm going to gently decline this offer.

Me:Da-ke-do~, you can't skip she says~

White:...

Me:Aww~ Come on. Jenni-san stayed with us till this point, and it's our last season.

White:*sighs*She IS right Black...

Black:DAMN IT. FINE.

Me:*squeals*Yay~!

Vivaldi:*sweat drop*.. We aren't going to look. *looks away*

Peter:Dear God.. *looks away*

**[a moment of hell]**

Me:*blinks*Did... did you guys really go up to Ace and try to seduce him?

White:Not me..

Black:What? What the hell are you looking at ME for? Like hell I'd do that!

White:I'd never do such a horrendous thing..

Ace:*dark aura*Joker... I'm going to kill you. *draws sword*

Me:Whoooooaaaaa whoa whoa whoa! Slow your roll there boy! Ace, would you be offended if Jenni got you a compass or a navigation system?

Ace:.. Haha! Of course not! But... I'd probably lose it. I always end up losing it~ Like the one you got me for my last birthday!

Me:-_- Yeah, and I GLUED it onto you... Uh... Oh! Blood!

Blood:Yes?

Me:*smirks and holds out Sebastian cosplay*

Blood:No.

Me:Come on.

Blood:No.

Me:Please?

Blood:No.

Me:Pretty ple-

Blood:No.

Sebastian:NO.

Me:Aww... Fine..

All:..

Blood:...

Sebastian:...

Me:JKAY MOTHER EFFING SON OF A DEMON HATTER! *forces Blood into the cosplay*Okay Sebastian, get out before Grell gets here!

Sebastian:*nods and disappears*

Grell:*cuts down a wall with his chainsaw*I'm he~re~

Me:Grell~!

Grell:Kirara-chan~

Me:Look~! It's your own personal Sebby-chan~

Grell:Ahh~ How wonderful~! I'm going to take you home~ *drags Blood away*

Blood:Wait! I'm not him! Please! Elliot! Dee! Dum! VIVALDI!

Vivaldi:... *looks away as if she saw nothing*

Me:*checks watch*Well, I guess that's all the time we have for today! G'day mates! Peace! *peace sign*


	37. Episode 35:Guess Who's Back

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Tally ho mofo**

Skye:Stop stealing catchphrases.

Me:Yeah! *smile*Hihi! Skye's here for vacation!

Skye:*sighs*And just when I thought I could get away... Just kidding.

Me:Is it cold up there?

Skye:Nah. I'm used to cold. But it was snowing the other day.

Me:Cool! I never saw snow before :(

Skye:*sweat drop* Jenni-nee reviewed.

* * *

_**jenni: well that was good entertainment at half six in the morning XD awww, i love grell, he's babe material, no offence boys **_

_**lauren: orkney, just because you're the only scottish person i know who hates snow, it's not snowed**_

_**jenni: one, stop it with the island names, two, you're the same**_

_**lauren: okaaaayyy... anyway, you guys should watch Sherlock Holmes: a game of shadows, it. is. AMAZING!**_

_**jenni: yeah, got nothing since my mind is focused on my haribo breakfast**_

_**lauren: why sweets for breakfast?**_

_**jenni: i need to go on a sugar high for P.E. today**_

_**lauren:... see you all later**_

* * *

Me:I'm glad we could entertain you.

Skye:I love Grell too, but I think I like Sebastian more.

Me:*rolls eyes*Guise, guise, y'know it's all about Ciel.

Skye:Okay, okay. You hate snow Jenni-nee? Is it because it's cold? I personally like snow because you can play in, and with it-

Me:That's what she said.

Skye:*totally ignoring*But I dislike it at the same time because it's hard to walk in... I should know...

Me:We'll watch the movie tomorrow Jenni-san, no time at the moment. And... *sweat drops*Jenni-san, eating sweets for breakfast isn't good...

Skye:Why not? This morning I ate a doughnut, for lunch I ate two strawberry cheesecakes, and I'm about to eat some mille-feuille.

Me:French pastries at 9:30? Seems legit.

Skye:Do you not like PE Lauren nee-sama? I don't like it, but I don't have a choice. *sigh*So that's why I eat sweets before PE so I can build up my hyper-ness... So I'm one of the first people to finish the mile.

Me:Pssh, tried that, came in 67th place.

Skye:..

Me:In MY class...

Skye:*facepalm*Well, bye Jenni-nee, Lauren nee-sama.

Me:Okay. This next one is from 7th. Sister. of Hell.

* * *

_**Alice gives blood and Boris hand jobs or blow jobs**_

* * *

Skye:*blushes*Huaaa! *runs away*

Me:*blank expression*...

White:Memories?

Me:Shut up.

White:Okay, well, I'm going to go find Skye. *walks away*

Black:Wait for me damn it! *runs after*I'm not gonna sit there and watch that shit!

Me:So uh.. Alice?

Alice:No.

Me:Plea-

Alice:No.

Me:But-

Alice:Not in a million years.

Me:Revie-

Alice:No.

Me:But the rule book-

Alice:Screw your rule book!

Me:*gasp*Alice! I thought we had something.

Alice:Oh gosh Kira-chan! I didn't mean to yell at you.

Me:*looks away*

Alice:Kira-chan... Come on...

Me:...

Alice:... Cake?

Me:...

Alice:Fine... Boris, let's-

Boris:NYAAAA! *runs away and hides*

Alice:... *looks at Blood*

Blood:...

Alice:...

Blood:...

Alice:... So, uh-

Blood:No.

Alice:DANG IT! *tackles him*

Blood:G-get off of me!

Alice:No! I won't let Kira-chan ignore me!

Ace:Haha! No peeking kids~

Me:I'm just... Gonna... CENSOR SIGN NOW!

Anna/Amai:*holds up a Censor Sign*

**[This content is censored on behalf of the young viewers. We appreciate you cooperation in this talk show, and will continue to censor any M rated content (even though it's rated M) due to young hosts and few young viewers. Once again, thank you for your cooperation.]**

Me:...

Ace:*blinks*Aww! I didn't get to see! I was too bust looking at the censor sign!

Me:I wish I DIDN'T see...

Alice:*wipes mouth*Bleh... S-so, K-Kira-chan, you're not mad now?

Me:Mad? I wasn't mad.

Alice:B-but you were ignoring me!

Me:I thought we were playing the silent game~

Alice:... *eye twitches*... WHAT? ! *tackles*

Me:A-ahh! Help! Nii-san! Someone! F-Fu-chan! Lexi! AHHHH!

Skye:*throws a knife at Alice*If you dare hurt her, I won't let you off with just a scratch.

Alice:=_= *gets off of me and sits down*

Skye:*nods*Kirara, why do you always call me and not the faceless?

Me:*sniffle*Because I'm like the princess and you're like my knight! Now your reward~ *puts on lipstick*

Skye:O-oh... Oh god... No. No. NONONONONONONONONONONONONO

Me:*inches closer*Chuu~

Skye:*holds Ace in front of her*

Ace:Haha! Princess kissed me again since...

Skye:9 months?

Ace:Yeah!

Me:Aw... Fu-chan...

Skye:... *sighs*Fine.

Me:Yay! *kisses cheek*

Skye:*blushes*I-idiot...

Faceless maid:U-um... Kirara-sama.

Me:Yes?

Faceless maid:B-Blood-san.. Is unconscious...

Me:O_O Well... Do you think you can take him to the infirmary?

Faceless maid:Well I could, but...

Me:-_-'' Okay, 3 week vacation.

Faceless maid:Okay~! *drags Blood away*

Me:Well.. That's all! Unless you want to stay for the after show~! Jaa nee~

* * *

**AFTER SHOW-**

Me:So how's it like in Colorado?

Skye:Not bad. Pretty fun.

Me:How's school?

Skye:Cool. I made a lot of new friends. A-and.. *blushes*I...

Me:YOU HAS A BOYFRIEND? !

White/Black:YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? !

Skye:N-no! That's not it!

Me:Then what?

Skye:I was invited to hang out with them when we get back from break...

White:Thank goodness...

Black:*blushes*I-I wasn't worried or anything...

Me:You sounded pretty worried to me. *smirks*

Black:I-I was not! S-she can get a thousand boyfriends for all I care!

Skye:*totally confused*? Uh...

Me:*nudges her*Didn't you tell me you got a new boyfriend?

Skye:Huh? O-oh yeah, totally. He's so cute and tall. He plays the piano.

Black:*cringes*Tch. I can play the guitar, piano, AND I can sing.

Skye:Oh, so can he. But the best of all... He's you. *hugs*

Black:*blushes*

All:Awwwww~

Me:*cough*justinthistalkshowandyourfan tasies*cough*

Skye:KORRRA! DON'T RUIN THE MOOD!

Me:Sorry~

White:What about me? TT^TT

Skye:S-sorry, you too White-kun!

Me:*cough*threesome*cough*

Skye:-_-

Me:Haha. You're entering high school soon too. Isn't that nice?

Skye:Soon? We're still in first semester. But yes, I'm excited. I'm going to Fairview High School! *squeals*It's a medieval themed school! Our mascot is a knight~!

Ace:Like me?

Skye:Yep~

Me:Are you you planning on joining any clubs?

Skye:Hmm... I don't know, but I might join Girl's Basketball.

Me:O_O *drops teacup*Y-you? ! B-Basketball? !

Skye:Yeah... I know I'm not much of a sporty person, but... You know... I'm starting to gain weight.. =_=

Me:How much... Do you weigh?

Skye:91 lbs... *cries*

Me:That's just one more pound than your normal weight... -_-

Skye:YEAH. WELL ONE DAY I'LL BE ALL FLABBY.

Me:*sweat drop*Well don't think too much about it...

Skye:OH MY GOSH!

Me:WHAT? !

Skye:*is on her laptop*Fairview High has an Anime Club! Kyaaaa~

Me:*sweat drops*So you're looking at the clubs?

Skye:Yeah. I'm thinking of joining Anime Club, Art Club, and/or the Drama Club.

Me:Wow.. You're all set, aren't you?

Skye:Yeah...

White:You seem upset...

Skye:Well... I missed you guys a lot.. And you ending the show soon...

Me:*pats head*It's for the best. You're making your own talk show right? So don't be scared. You'll make good friends at school who might want to be in your talk show too!

Skye:True, but what about you?

Me:Oh, don't worry about me. I'm always busy with Student Council work.

Skye:*smiles*Okay.

White:*pinches cheek*Don't worry too much.

Skye:I won't.

Me:It's bed time Fu-chan.

Skye:Okay. Goodnight everyone! It was nice seeing you again!

Me:Goodnight~!


	38. Episode 36:Flalalalalalalalala

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:YOLO nigguh**

Me:*extra bubbly*Huhuhu~

Skye:Guess who's birthday is tomorrow~

Me:Mine!

Skye:Yep! But it sucks because I have to buy you a birthday present AND a Christmas present.

Me:Aww~ You don't need to! you're the best present ever~! *huggle*

Skye:Woman, get off of me or I swear I'll cut you.

Me:*releases* *sniffle*And here I thought I'd get to at least hear Happy Birthday from you and Rox...

Skye:She said "Happy early Birthday" though...

Me:*puffs up cheeks*And I thought I'd get to hear Seth say happy birthday to me too... *sighs*I guess I was wrong...

Skye:Well, maybe if you pray hard enough, you'll get some sort of congratulations from him.

Me:Pssh, as if. He's long forgotten me now.

Skye:N-now, now, don't say that. Be happy! Your birthday is on Christmas Eve!

Me:I guess you're right... Jenni-san reviewed~

* * *

_**lauren: if jenni told you why she hated snow, it could be a book**_

_**jenni: I spent five hours... walking ten miles from school to my house, it was hell**_

_**lauren: p.e first thing in the morning is hell to us**_

_**jenni: anyhoo... Blood and Julius has to give up tea and coffee**_

_**lauren: and, since christmas is coming, you should all play 'lick my baubles', we better go now, bye**_

* * *

Me:You spent 5 hours walking home from school? !

Skye:Did you catch a cold?

Me:Are you alright?

Skye:It must have been hard on you...

Me:Hehe, you know who else has P. E first thing in the morning?

Skye:Alexia!

Alexia:Shut up...

Me:And she eats donuts for breakfast.

Skye:So do I, remember?

Me:Uh, yeah, how can I forget? Anyways, Blood, no tea, Julius, no coffee.

Blood:Fine.

Julius:...

Me:They're taking it pretty well...

**[3 minutes later]**

Me:*running into a closet*THEY'RE MANIACS!

Skye:YOU DON'T SAY.

Alice:=_= I'm scared...

Skye:Wait... She said Blood can't have any tea, and Julius can't have any coffee... So.. What if Blood gets coffee, and Julius gets tea?

Me:Nice thinking... *opens door and throws coffee beans at Blood*

Alice:*throws bags of tea at Julius*

Skye:NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOTS! *sighs*And what kind of game is that Jenni-nee?

Me:Yeah.. I don't get it..

Blood:what the heck is lick my baubles?

Me:It doesn't sound too... You know...

Skye:I hope it's not something perverted...

Me:Oh please. Have you all seen the way she eats bananas? xD

Skye:*blushes*I eat them how I want to...

Me:Well, since that's all the time we have, nighty night night~! *leaves*

Skye:... At 12 o'clock, we're going to be partying like crazy. For Kirara of course... Ja nee~

All:Bye Kansai Accent.

Skye:Gah! SHUT UP!


	39. Episode 37:Apron Fetish?

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Happy New Years guys!**

Me:Sorry. Of course, we've been busy yesterday.

Skye:So busy we couldn't do the talk show.

Me:So... Yeah... Uh, I suppose the show's ending soon huh? I didn't even get a Happy Birthday from you guys ;_; Except from Rox... Because... you know... We're like... Two peas in a pod... That are far away from each other.

Skye:*sweat drop*We have a new reviewer. Well, here's the review.*sigh*It's from EMOtional Truth.

Me:Emo?

* * *

_**Interesting show you have here. I do believe you should focus more on Alice and the others though.**_

_**Dares:**_  
_**-I only have one. Bake cakes in frilly aprons. Girls at least, even the hosts... I have a sort of fetish for aprons... Sorry.**_

_**Questions:**_  
_**-To the hosts:How in the world did you last 4 seasons?**_

_**-Alice, have you decided to stay in Wonderland or go home? And if you decide to stay, who would you stay with?**_  
_**If you're wondering, I AM male. Unless girls have apron fetishes...**_

* * *

Me:Yeah, thanks... And sorry, we tend to get off track...

Skye:Apron fetish? Okay. I call the purple apron.

Me:Well shit. Fine, I get pink.

Alice:I call blue.

Vivaldi:We choose red.

Me:Bake off?

Skye:You're on.

Alice:I bake a pretty good chocolate cake.

Vivaldi:... Can we pay someone to bake ours?

Me:No. It's against the rules.

Vivaldi:*sighs*We might as well disqualify ourselves.

Alice:Well how about we split into two groups then? I'll be with you Vivaldi.

Me:Fine by me. Skye's with me.

Skye:*sighs*And I will reluctantly do so.

Dee/Dum:Let the bake-off begin! Kira-chan and Skye's team is called the... Loli-cakes...

Dee:I don't get it...

Dum:Me either... The old hag- I mean Queen Vivaldi and onee-san's group is called... The Royal Cakes...

Dee:I don't understand these names.

Dum:We never will...

Alexia:Yo. What'd I miss?

Dee:Nothing much.

Dum:Yep.

Alexia:Cool... Holy wkdhrrgk Aprons~ *drools*

Dee:...

Dum:What.

Alexia:Vivaldi and Kirara's breasts fit the image, but Alice and Skye's breasts...

Dum:Again, what?

Dee:I don't understand anymore.

Dum:We never will...

Alexia:Whoever gave them this dare is the best.

Skye:WE RAN OUT OF STRAWBERRIES? !

Alexia:*gasp*HOW CAN YOU RUN OUT OF THOSE? !

Skye:Oh, false alarm. I got them.

Alexia:-_- ...

**3 hours later...**

Alexia:I can't believe it took you that long to bake a freaking cake.

Skye:Perfection takes time. So? How is it?

Dee/Dum:*eats it*... *eyes sparkle up*It's good~!

Alice:Heh, we won't lose! *shoves cake into their mouths*

Dee/Dum: =_=l| I-it's... Too sweet... B-but it's still good onee-san!

Me:.. It was store bought, wasn't it?

Vivaldi:Yes.

Me:DISQUALIFIED! We automatically win!

Alice:HEY! I WANT A REMATCH! JUST ME AND SKYE!

Me:No time. And answering the reviewer's question, we lasted quite long because of the support of our viewers.

Skye:*glare*

Me:And because of Skye's hard work. Well, Lexi's hard work in the last season... Or was it the second season?

Kyoko:No, you had more hosts the second season.

Me:Oh.. Well, yeah.. So there you have it. Anyways, Alice?

Alice:Oh.. This question again.. Well, I decided... I want to stay. Of course, it's only natural, I've grown attatched to this place. I've had many adventures here, and I've made lots of new friends, including Kira-chan and the others, so...

Me:Sniffle sniffle. It's so touching Alice.

Alice:.. BUT I STILL WANT A REMATCH!

Skye:*sweat drops*A-anyways.. Here's Jenni-nee.

* * *

_**Jenni: hi guys... HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Lauren: she's a tad hyper because she got told she's probably getting a wee pug.**_

_**Jenni: don't mind me. And Lauren was in a pervy mood. So yyyyeaaaah... I dare ...**_

_**Lauren: Alice to be Alice from American McGee's Alice**_

_**Jenni: what she said. And I dare the twins and Boris to give up EVERY weapon they own. We gotta go now because we're gonna go see pitch perfect**_

_**Lauren: and her double.**_

_**Jenni: oi, I'm not a hobbit!**_

_**Lauren: that's what all the surfs say. Bye**_

* * *

Me:Aww... Happy late and belated Christmas to you too Jenny-san.

Skye:Aww! You got a puppy?

Me:o_O that's strange.. I got a puppy too!

Skye:And I got a kitty~

Me:Well, happy Petmas! xD

Alice:How, what, why?

Me:I have a dress you could borrow.

Skye:I have an apron I don't use.

Alice:...

Skye:Oh, I have a knife too! It already has blood on it too!

All:...

Alice: =_=

Me:...

Skye:What? .. Oh! IT'S FAKE YOU IDIOTS!

Me:P-pssh... I knew that.

Alice:Okay... *doesn't want to know why she has a knife with fake blood on it* I guess I have no choice..

Me:Either way you didn't have a choice. *drags Alice off into another room*

Skye:Anyways, Boris, Dee, Dum, we need ALL your weapons.

Boris:WHAT?

Dee/Dum:NO WAY!

Skye:*death glare*

Dee/Dum/Boris:*glares back*

Peter:... This is going to get ugly.

**2 Hours Later...**

Skye:Take it away~

Faceless:*takes all the weapons away*

Dee/Dum/Boris:*sits in an emo corner*

Rox:How could you be so cruel?

Skye:I had to. It's a request.

Me:I'll be taking YOUR weapons too.

Skye:W-what? ! No way!

Me:*takes away knives*

Skye:*reaches for it*Damn! I'M TOO SHORT!

Me:Hehe~ Well, that's all for tonight... *sniffle*Tomorrow will be the very last episode ever. *wipes tears*

All:Bye.

Skye:..

Alice:*wearing tattered and bloodied clothing*B-bye... I WANT MY REMATCH!


	40. Episode Not an Episode

**Wonderful Talk Show Returns!**

* * *

**Narrator:Happy New Nyaa~**

**Me:It's not New Year's Anymore...**

**Skye:*rolls eyes*... Big news everyone! I'm moving back to Cali with the fat cat!**

**Me:WHAT? ! I'M NOT FAT!**

**Skye:... I was talking about Shironeko.**

**Me:Oh... I have big news too!**

**Skye:Oh... What could it be? *could care less***

**Me:A new season!**

**Skye:Oh lord...**

**All:askdjxerfjhirvothoi NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me:Awww luff you all too~! It will be called Alice in the Country of Questions... With an exclamation mark!**

**Skye:Do I have to-**

**Me:Yes!**

**Skye:KUSO TAME!**

**Me:It will begin in mid to late February, and all reviews from the last "episode" will be used in the first "episode". Well, that's all~ Ja nee~**


End file.
